My One And Only
by Chibylove
Summary: Aerith was the new girl in school and Cloud one of the most popular boys in school each one with secret feelings toward each other, with there first embarrassing meeting the two start a high school secret romance how will it end? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 1**

**First Glance**

It was another day at Midgar High, the day was sunny and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Aerith Gainsborough was sitting on her desk staring out the class window day dreaming of the flower garden she was growing out side her window at home. She smile. She couldn't wait till they bloom.

She heard the girls talk about them again. The **AVALANCHE** group. A.K.A the coolest guys in school. They were an interesting bunch, all males and of course all of them very handsome guys.

There was Zack Fair, a spiky raven hair, blue eye boy who was currently known as a lady's man. There was also Squall Leonheart who had shaggy brown hair and gray eyes. He also had a scar on his face though it didn't make him any lest appealing un the contrary it actually makes him look even more handsome and masculine, well that's what the girls in her class had said…

And of course there was also Vincent and Reno who were as opposites as the fiery sun and the pale moon. Vincent had long black hair that reach his low back, his dark hair contracted to his too pale skin and emphasize his crimsoned eyes, though he look quiet intimidating at first he was actually really handsome once you got a good look at him. Reno was another story, though his skin was pale it wasn't as pale as Vincent's. His hair was brilliant red and his eyes were green, though his hair was spiky he wore a long ponytail and his short bangs kept slipping out of it some of his bangs even fell to his face making him look younger and cute.

And then there was _him_, whit his long blond spiky hair and sapphire eyes that seem almost to glow; like florescent lights but even more beautiful…

Aerith snap herself of her daydream and sighed. '_She was doing it again.' _She thought wearily.

It had been happening recently, lately every time she heard people talking about the AVALANCHE group her thoughts had always somehow strayed back to him and only him. The First thing that had drawn her to him were the eyes, his beautiful glowing eyes-the ones she had been thinking only moments ago-then she had been caught of guard wend she saw him I mean really saw him. Smooth pale skin etched with strong leans muscles. His hair was flaxen spikes and he had the most flawless face…

Again Aerith snap herself out of her daze thinking that she couldn't last like this, if she did she would be just like all the girls in her class and she didn't want that. Not at all. But still, she could not help but think about the mysterious, always serious and not too talkative Cloud Strife. She smile at that, even whit out really knowing him Aerith knew that there was more to Cloud Strife then just that.

She Could see kindness in his eyes-wend she didn't get too lost in them-and also shyness that was almost unnoticeable to most people. But not to her, she could see it, just as clearly as she could see all of those other hidden emotions in Cloud sapphire eyes.

'_Cloud…' _Aerith thought his name and a soft smile appear again in her face as she once again came to the same conclusion she always did about him. Cloud Strife was special.

'_He was doing it again.'_ Zack Fair thought as his stare at his best friend with mock annoyance.

"Cloud Gaia to Cloud! Are you there?"

Cloud blinked several times. He looked around to see Zack staring at him with amusement.

"Let me guess you haven't listened to anything I just said, am I right?" Zack said grinning down at his friend with his arms cross over his chest.

Cloud just shrug and look back to were he was staring before Zack had interrupted him.

Zack follow his gaze and grin wider.

"Ooh, I get it. Is that girl again… What was her name?" Zack ask trying to remember the girls name.

"Aerith." Cloud whisper so low Zack almost didn't catch it but he did and smile.

He knew that Cloud had it bad for the girl ever since she transfer to the school a moth ago. He had been talking Clouds ear off about his resent girlfriend-which he broke up with a weak later-wend he felt Cloud suddenly stop in the hallway were they had been walking toward there next class. He had stop as well and turn to see Cloud staring intently at something at the other side at the hallway.

"Who _is_ she?" Cloud ask in a low voice that did not sound at all like his.

Zack had fallow Cloud gaze curios to know who was the girl that had finally caught his friend's eye and as his eyes finally caught site of her his breath was caught in his throat as he stare at the pretty brunette with her long brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. Zack blink several times as his eyes took more of the beautiful mysterious new girl. Her hair was pick up in a thick braid with a pink bow on top, while she wore a simple bottom up pink dress with brown boots and a short red jacket that cover only her shoulders. She had fair skin and a gorgeous body with just enough curves to tempt a Midgar saint. Her face was angelic with round rosy chicks and pink lips that curve into a soft smile.

"An angel?" Zack gawk unable to say anything more intelligible.

"Could be…" He heard Cloud say beside him.

He turn to see Cloud still staring at the beautiful girl with such a daze expression that made Zack groan mentally.

'_There won't be any flirting with this one.'_ Zack thought shaking his head dejectedly.

He knew that Cloud Strife had finally fallen for a girl.

"_But come on!," _Zack wine in his hade. "_Did it had to be this one? She is totally my type."_

But Zack knew better that to snatch his best friend crush away; he wouldn't do that to him. And besides Cloud did see her first.

Now back to the present Zack stare at his best friend with a frown on his face. It had been a moth and Cloud still hadn't made a move on her and to be honest Zack was getting rather impatient with his friend. If it had been him he would had made a move on the girl the fist time they saw her but unfortunately it wasn't him and he had to do his best to help Cloud win this girl before somebody else did.

Mean while as Zack thought of a plan to get the two of them to finally meet Cloud gaze had been on Aerith the hall time. He had been thinking at the first time he saw Aerith on the hallway a moth ago. She had caught his attention that day, first with her beauty and then by the girl herself. Every jester, every move and word she said had always caught his attention. She was different from other girls, he had though the first time she come into class. Every guys in the class had been staring at her with more then just a little interest-which he had almost kill them for-but she hadn't been very happy with it not like most girls would be if they found them self the center of all the class male attention, in fact she look absolutely terrified! Cloud held back a chuckle as he remember that day. She had look so cute that day trying to present her self to the class and stuttering most of her name, she had been so shy and so sweet…

Cloud was snap out of his daydream as the teacher came in the class.

"Ok class settled down now, we have a lot of material to study now so I would like your full attention." The teacher said earning a few groans from the students.

Cloud took one last glance at Aerith and turn toward the teacher knowing that his thought would mostly be on the beautiful girl that capture his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble In The Cafeteria**

"Aerith!" Yell a familiar voice.

Aerith turn to see Yuffie Kisaragi and Tifa Lockhart walking toward her, well Yuffie skipping and Tifa jogging behind her. Aerith smile at her two best friends as they came to a stop in front of her. The first time she came to this school Aerith had been rather worried that she wouldn't fit in well with the other students, after being home school most of her life and being a little shy she had thought that nobody would notice her, and boy had she been wrong.

Most of the boys in her classes had offer to help her carry her books to her next class; something she had thought was rather generous of them, until they all had started to fight over who got to carry her books first and she been too shock to do anything to stop them until Tifa and Yuffie appear. They had literally beaten sense into the group of guys in no sweat and had graciously help Aerith with her books instead.

From then on forward they had been best friends, and had help Aerith immensely with her new high school life, showing her to her classes and making her open up a bit so she wouldn't be so shy and ask questions in the class wend she didn't understand something and a lot of stuff Aerith hadn't known before and now did thanks to them.

"So ready for lunch?" Yuffie ask hands on her back bending forward and looking up at Aerith.

Aerith nodded her head and said, "Yup, I'm starving lets go."

The two friends giggle at that and headed to the cafeteria. Aerith love the lunch hours. She always was able to relax here, after a hall morning of classes she could sit down and eat with her friends and talk about anything. It made her happy to chare this time with them since they didn't share most of her classes-she being new and all-she had to wait till next semester to transfer to there classes instead.

As the group took a sit in there usual table Aerith took her lunch out and started to eat while she listened to Yuffie and Tifa talk about there day while they also ate. Between laughter and swallows of food the hour pass quickly and wend they were done eating they threw there trash in the garbage can and were heading to there next class wend suddenly somebody spilled grape juice on Aerith skirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to spill my juice on you." A sneaky coy voice said.

Aerith look up from her stain skirt and found her self face to face with non other then Cissnei Shisune one of the most popular girls in school. Cissnei had long curly brown hair that pass her shoulders and pretty big brown eyes that now regarded Aerith with intense dislike, whish like always left the poor girl with confusing thoughts onto why Cissnei detested her so much.

"Its all write Cissnei, its just juice," Aerith said as she look at the juice spot in her white skirt. "I'll just washed it all and it'll be as good as new." She finish saying brightly.

That made Cissnei frown and turn around to walk away dissatisfied for not being able to accomplished her goal to embarrass Aerith in front of the hall cafeteria, in fact it hade made her even more popular in the eyes of the other students. Seeing Aerith brush off Cissnei intend on humiliating her hade made every body in the cafeteria admire her even more, even the AVALANCE group had been surprise at her disinterest on what the other girl had done to her skirt.

"Wow, no wonder Cloud can get his eyes of her." Reno had said with a weasel.

"I thought you had said it was because she was cute." Squall pointed out.

"Well, yeah that too but, now that I think about it wend has looks ever been enough to capture Cloud's attention so long." Reno corrected making Squall look at him with a shock expression.

"What?" Reno ask at his shook expression.

"That was the first time you said something that actually made sense.' Squall answer amaze.

"Thanks." Reno said smiling at himself before it sank in. "HEY-"

"Good thing Cloud and Zack aren't around or who knows how this would have ended." Vincent said cutting off Reno's protest.

He had been behind the two boys while they talk about the girl and Cloud and was wondering wend the two would notice that small detail.

"Huh? Oh yeah, were are they anyway?" Reno ask looking around to see if he spotted them any were in the cafeteria.

Vincent shrug and said. "According to what I heard Zack had got the teacher pist again and got both of them in trouble."

Squall snorted. "Double detention again huh? Cloud must be really happy about that." He said amusement in his voice.

Meanwhile Aerith and Tifa were staring at a frantically laughing Yuffie.

"What so funny Yuffie?" Ask a perplex Tifa.

Yuffie took a deep breath started to splutter "D-did y-you see Cissnei _face_ !" Yuffie started to shake with pent up laughter. "It was priceless." Then with out so much as a second thought Yuffie started to laugh so hard it made tears well up in her eyes.

Aerith and Tifa stare at each other for a moment before they both broke off laughing and join Yuffie in there mirth.

Aerith had just come out of the shower in the girls locker room after a hard day at gym.

She wasn't as good as Tifa and Yuffie wend it came to sports but she triad her best and did pretty well or so Tifa and Yuffie had said. She smile as she remember her friends encouragement as she triad to play volleyball for the first time at gym. She had gotten more hits that shots the hall game! But eventually she got the hand of it and was doing better though it was still difficult to get use to all the worm ups and exercise, good thing she wasn't a lazy person or she be in trouble.

Aerith had took longer this time in the shower, her body hurt every were and she had wanted to get rid of all the sweat and sore spots there. When Aerith went to get her drayed clothe from her locker she had found it empty. _They were gone! _She panic and look all over in her locker only to find a folded note instead of her clothe. Aerith unfolded it an read what it said.

'_If you want your clothe back there in the boy's locker room.'_

Aerith stare wide eye at the note not being able to believe what it said, she read it again just to make shore she was right and boy did she wish she wasn't . She sighed as she read the note for the fifth time.

Ok she had two choices:

1. She could wait here until somebody came and help her.(Which was no likely since classes had ended a good fifteen minutes ago.)

'_Nice Aerith.'_ She though morose at her self.

Or

2. She could go to the boy's locker room and get her clothe back.

'_And probably fall in who ever wrote this trap' _She finish that statement with a grim knowing she had no choice, since who ever the evil person was took also her cell phone, and she couldn't call her friends for help.

Again she sighed and did the unthinkable, she went to the boy's locker room only wearing a towel!

'_Oh please let it be empty !' _Aerith pray in her head as she got close to were she really didn't want to be.

As she open the door Aerith pick inside and notice that there was nobody there. She sighed.

'_So far so good'_ She continued as she slowly made her self walk in the room not wanting to alert any body who mite be waiting for her. Wend she finally made it completely inside she let out a breath she didn't know she been holding at seeing nobody came to attack her here at least she thought until she heard the door to the locker room close with a click.

Aerith spun around at the sound a ran to the door she instinctively grab the handle and tried to open the door with no success. Slamming a hand against the door while the other held the handle she beg to who ever it was that was at the other side of the door to open up, but who ever it was didn't care and left her there sobbing as it sank in and she realize that who ever had lock her there was the same person who had wrote the note and now had trap her here.

Aerith cried harder as she sank to the floor hands on her face. '_What was she going to do now?' _She thought as she sob not noticing the person behind her until his spoke.

"Are you alright?" A soft low voice ask.

Aerith stiffened at the sound of the soft _male_ voice. As she slowly turn around to face who ever it was that had found her, she had never thought that it would be _him_!

Write there stood non other then Cloud Strife also only wearing a towel…

O.o…

KAWAII!

Hope you like oh! And see if you can guess who lock Aerith in the locker room. Tee-hee*

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy partner! Just wanted to tell ya all that this chap contains Mayer Clorith, so for ya'll folks that been reading my chapters this is dedicated to ya all!

LOVE YA!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 3**

**Embarrassing Meeting **

Cloud relax under the hot spray of water coming form the pipe line above him. They had a mayor work out section today courtesy of the new gym teacher Barret.

'_The guy had a gun for an arm for pit sake! What had the school board been thinking wend they gave him the job.' _Cloud thought frustrated.

It wasn't that he really care that his gym teacher had a gun for an arm it was that said teacher had use said gun/arm on him to make him do a hundred more laps that he was suppose to do.

'_I swear that guy hates my guts.' _He smirk darkly at the thought.

Feeling that his day couldn't get any worse-after missing lunch thanks to Zack and not being able to see Aerith, then the hall thing with Mr. Barret pointing the gun/arm at him if he didn't finish the extra laps-he turn the shower pipe and put a towel around his waste.

**(Author's note: / KYA! WET CLOUD IN A TOWEL!*Nose bleed*)**

As Cloud headed toward his locker he heard a weird sound….It sounded like if somebody was crying?

'_That was odd who would be crying in the boy's locker room and so late?' _Cloud thought.

At this time he thought the school would be empty of students, most teacher would be gone too, except for some genitors or maybe the principal-highly doubt it-there should be no one in school, there had not been extra curriculum that day either so who was crying at the boy's locker room of all places. As curiosity won the war inside Cloud's mind he headed toward the sound that was coming from the locker room's door, there Cloud's eyes went as wide as saucers. It was a girl! There was a _girl _in the _boy's_ locker room for pit sake!

Cloud look at the sobbing girl in the floor. Her hair was loose and it fell in waves of velvety brown down her back, almost touching the ground as she sat there. The ends curled in such a way that it looked unnatural and for a minute Cloud wonder if her hair was as soft as it look…

'_Ah! What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know who this girl is and I'm already fantasizing on how her hair might feel?' _Cloud shook his head and took a deep breath._ 'Well here goes nothing.' _

"Are you alright?" He ask softly not wanting to scare the sobbing girl.

At the sound of his voice the girl stiffen and stop crying which he thought was good so that way he didn't have to comfort her-he wasn't very good at comforting girls-so wend she slowly turn around to him and he was finally able to see her face he was momentarily shock and he stood there silently. He couldn't process or see anything around him that was not the girl in front of him sitting at the floor staring up at him with wide eyes and a blushing face.

'_Aerith… Here… In the boy's locker room, wearing_ _a towel and-' _Cloud blink and look at her again and yes she was wearing a towel and_ only _a towel.

Cloud blink twice this time before his in tier face went crimson till the tip of his hears. He turn around quickly wanting to give her some privacy while also hiding his intense blush.

Aerith also turn her head back from him.

'_Oh my goodness…' _Aerith thought face hot.

Cloud Strife was behind her, right now, wet and only wearing a towel. Aerith had the sudden erg to faint as she remember what she just saw. Cloud's hair clingy to the back of his neck and face dripping water down his lean muscular body, going all the way down to the simple white towel that was tied around his waist and cover all the way till his calves, were it showed his strong muscular legs and bare feet. Aerith face became even hotter if possible and she could have sworn that her face was stemming from the hit.

There was a long awkward silence were Cloud was finally able to notice his state of almost nudity and if possible his face turn and even brighter red.

"_Shit!…_" He curse out loud but didn't turn around to notice if Aerith had heard him, he was to embarrass to look at her. So wend he left the room to put some clothe on before he could embarrass himself any further Aerith was left alone and was grateful for it because the moment he left she was excruciating aware of her on state of undress as she was practically naked if it wasn't for her simple white towel. Aerith entire body flush.

'_How could I forget _that!_' _She thought completely and utterly fluster.

Aerith triad to get up from the floor but her leg had fallen asleep for being knelling/sitting so long and she could hardly stand up. She triad to use handle for support but she slip on residual water that had drip from hair and trip back but before she could hit the ground somebody had catch her.

"Oh!" Was the last thing she said as she fell into the arms of her savior.

"Are you all right Aerith?"

Aerith froze in the warm embrace and look up to see Cloud's glowing sapphire eyes looking directly at her concern reading all over his face.

"Oh! Yes, thank you very much." She said moving back from his embrace and bowing slightly which she notice a minute to late it was a bad idea as more of her cleavage was shone and at he position Cloud had in front of her he could get a very good view of it.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said face flushing red her hands pulling up the towel to hide the expose area.

"It-it all right." Cloud said face also flush with one of his hands covering the side of his face.

They staid like the for a while both looking away from each other still too embarrass o9f what had happen but were they finally got the courage to take a pick at each other it was to find the other looking his way they averted eye site again but this time the silence was shorter as Cloud spoke.

"What are you doing in here Aerith?" It wasn't a demand Aerith new that but obvious question anybody would ask.

With out looking at him she answer.

"I was trick here." She said and swallow as she continue. "Somebody stole my clothe and wrote a massage saying they were here…I guess it must had been a lye since who ever it was lock me here the moment I came in." Aerith finish sadly as she stare down at her bear feet.

She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Cloud of all people, what would he think of her?

'_Probably that she was a big cry baby.' _Aerith new it was a childless thought but she still didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to embarrass her self any further in front of him…

"Aerith…" She heard him say softly at her almost inaudible.

Aerith look up to find him mere inches from her. His breath was warm on her face and his body-fully clothe she noted- was so close she could feel the hit from coming from him. She gasp as she felt him enveloped her in a warm embrace. Her face went red in record time and his wasn't any better.

"Its ok Aerith, you can cry if you want too." He told her gently. So much for not knowing how to comfort girls.

Aerith eyes widen then misted, she berry her face against Cloud white shirt and cried as he held her. They staid like that for a while Aerith sobbing against his white shirt clad chest and Cloud holding her tithe against him like he never wanted to let her go. As her sobbing subside Aerith was aware of there intimate embrace and though big part of her was elated that Cloud was hugging her the other part though small was completely embarrass for she was still only wearing a towel.

"Um…Cloud?" She ask in a small voice.

"Hm?" Was his reply he was too cozy holding Aerith to notice her discomfort at being held while only wearing a towel.

"Do you think I could…um …burrow some clothe?" As she said that her chicks tinted pink and Cloud let go immediately embarrass as it how could he forget that.

"Um, shore wait here." He said as he turn around and went to get her some clothe.

She shiver a little as she waited for him. Her damp hair not helping her now shilling body. How odd that wend she was with Cloud she hadn't felt cold at all, probably from all that blushing. Wend Cloud came back he handed her a black plain t-shirt and red basketball shorts.

"Thank you." She said before he nodded and turn around to give her some privacy as she change into his clothe.

Wend she was done she clear her voice so he could turn around and see her. His clothe were obviously too big for her and Cloud had to bite back a chuckle. She look too cute in his big clothe, the neck of the shirt kept slipping to the side almost to her shoulder and the sleeves cover her forearms till her elbow while the shirt was bid enough to reach her upper thigh. The shorts though held fine on her hips were so big on her that it pass her knees while on him they always stood over his knees.

"Sooo…" Aerith said as she notice him holding back a laugh. For some reason that made her feel more comfortable and made her want to tease him a little. "How do I look?" She ask as she turn around for him so he could see her better.

Cloud blush slightly at how cute that made her look. He scratch the back of his head not knowing what to say.

"Um…well, ah …hm.." God he felt like an idiot mumbling like that and in front of a Aerith of all people. Zack would had a kick at this if he ever find out.

Aerith started to giggle at Cloud's lake of words and he couldn't help but feel more embarrass. That made Aerith giggle turn into a laugh at the look on Cloud's face. He look adorable wend he was fluster like that.

"Oh Cloud (giggle) your so funny.(giggle) Thank you" She said in the end.

Cloud look up at her and saw her smiling not at him but in a way that made his heart race and his face blush slightly again.

"I mean for every thing," she continued in a soft warm voice. "For letting me cry on your shoulder wend I felt sad(matter of speak cause it was more on his chest.), for giving me some clothe wend I ask you for some and then making me laugh." She smile. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud didn't know what to say, he was shock by the sincerity of her voice and the sweetness of her smile. He shook his head inwardly, he knew he had to say something he couldn't just stay there staring at her like and idiot.

He clear his voice and nodded. "Your welcome." Well that's all that came to mind.

They staid like that for a moment just gazing at each others eyes before a question hit Aerith.

_**How were they going to get out of the locker room?**_

**^W^ CLIFFY **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I WONT WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 4**

**Meet Elmyra**

"Um, Cloud with mite have a bit of a problem." She said as it sank in that they were both still lock in the boy's locker room.

"What problem?" Cloud ask all his attention on Aerith.

"Well…" She drawl to embarrass by the hall situation. "We're lock in." She said in a breath.

Cloud just stare at her like he couldn't understand until it sank in and he curse.

"Oh sorry." He apologize for cursing.

Aerith shook her head. " Its ok, but what are we going to do?" She ask a little worried. She was already late and her mother must be very worried about her.

Cloud stood there thinking for a moment then he snap his fingers and said. " I got and idea wait here."

She obey and waited till he came back with a small tool case. She stare at him questionably he just gave her a half smile-which only help to scatter her brain cells more-as he headed toward the door. Cloud kneel in one knee in front of the door and started to pick the lock using the tool in the small case he brought. Aerith stare wide eye as Cloud gracefully open the lock and with it the door.

He stood up then holding open the door with half grin plaster on his face. She smile brightly at him and giggle at the look on his face.

'_He looks younger wend he smiles like that… almost boyish.' _She thought with a blush. Because it shore made him look cuter if that was possible.

"Ready to go?" He ask her later after putting his tools away in there case and placing it back on his locker were he had retrieve them before.

She nodded and walk toward Cloud till she felt the cool ground under her bear feet. She look down and was surprise to known that she forgot something so important. She couldn't possibly walk back home bear foot!

As Cloud saw her staring down he look too and notice her dilemma. Well, he did have extra shoes for practice in his locker but they were to big for her and they kind of smell so he did the only thing he could do. He pick her up and carry her bride stile out the door. Aerith gasp.

"Cloud! W-what are you doing?" Ask a very surprise and very embarrass Aerith. She rap her arms around his neck and clutch tighter to him not wishing to slip and fall from his arms.

But his grip on her never slip and he held her on his arms as if she waited nothing.

'_Well he is ruder strong.' _Aerith thought with a blush.

"I'm taking you home." He said simply his expression cool and nonchalance.

"You can't carry me they hall way home!" Aerith exclaimed snapping out of her daze. No matter how strong he was he couldn't possibly carry her like that all the way home. "Is too far." She finish out loud.

"Who said I'll carry you all they way." He said looking down at her and gave her that half grin again.

Aerith blush intensely at the site of his smiling face so close to her and it scatter any protest she mite have put on-along with her remaining brain cell no doubt. She look down and tried to think about something else. Then it hit her, back at the locker room he call her by her name. How did Cloud Strife one of the most popular boys in school know her name?

"How did you know my name?" She ask suddenly.

Cloud stop in his tracks but didn't look down at Aerith. She kept her face down too not wanting to see the expression on Cloud's face. It had been a dome question, she should never had ask it.

"I known your name for a very long time now Aerith." He said after a while. His voice huskier wend he said her name.

Aerith look up at him and notice he was staring at her too. She blush as she notice the intensity of his stare, his eyes were practically glowing with some strong emotion the Aerith could not read which was strange for her, she was always good in reading peoples emotions especially wend staring at them in the eyes just like she was doing with Cloud right now but she couldn't. Something about the way he was staring at her made her mind blank and her insides melt.

They gaze at each other for a moment till they both broke eye contact and Cloud started walking again. They were silent for a moment only Cloud foot steps on the hard ground were heard.

"Then…how do you know _my_ name?" Cloud ask the question this time breaking the silence. Aerith look up surprise at him but he kept looking forward. They were already at the parking lot and she was wondering if he was planning on driving her home.

'_Did Cloud have a car?' _She thought but then remember the question he had ask her.

He was still waiting for her answer and she blush of embarrassment for sidetracking like that.

"Um…well…who doesn't know your name here." She said smiling softly as she look down and continued. "Your Cloud Strife, leader of the group AVALANCHE and one of the most popular boys in the school. Who wouldn't known your name here…?" She finish a little sadly.

Now to be reminded of how different they both were in school she felt a little heart broken that this mite be the last time they mite talk. Cloud was quiet for a moment then he ask. "Is that all what you think of me?"

Aerith was surprise to say the least at hearing Cloud ask that. Why would he care what she thought of him? Unless he mite like her, at least a little. She shook her head viciously trying to shake the absurd thought away. But as she look up at him and saw the serious expression on his face as he stare at her again she thought that maybe it wasn't so absurd after all.

"No, that's not all that I think of you… Cloud" She said honestly and hope that he believe her and by the look on his face he did.

His eyes started to glow again his face brighten, it made her tummy feel with butterflies and she thought they mite burst out at any moment if he kept smiling at her like that. Cloud quipped walking after that until they reach a part of the parking lot she never been before and there right in front of her was a big black _Motorcycle!_

'_He didn't expect her to ride in _that _did he?' _She thought eyes wide as they took in the hall death trap on wheel.

As if reading her thoughts or deducing the scare look on her face he chuckle and said. "Don't worry Aerith, Fenrir is very safe I been driven her for years and she never let me down." He reassure her.

She look up at him her scare expression change into curiosity for the moment as she ask. " Who's Fenrir?"

Cloud slightly blush at her question. Zack had always tease him about naming his motorcycle but Cloud hadn't care, not until now that is.

"Its my motorcycle… I name it that way…" He finish still embarrass.

Aerith smile at Cloud shyness now that she could see it out not only in his eyes. Cloud was embarrass but he was also acting shy around her now probably worried what she mite think of him naming his motorcycle.

"I like Fenrir, it's a nice name." She said smiling brightly.

Cloud blush deepen a little at the site of her bright smiling face.

"Thanks." Was all he could say.

Aerith look back at Fenrir and took a deep breath.

"Ok I'll ride Fenrir." She said still staring at the motorcycle, almost like it would come to life and ran over her.

Cloud chuckle and place her on Fenrir gently. He sat in front of her and started Fenrir on.

"Hold on tight." He said over his shoulder.

She did as she was told and rap her arms around his waist tightly. Cloud blush slightly as her body press against his and he felt her breast flattening against his back, that only made his blush intensify to maximum. He was glad for once that she couldn't see his face at that moment.

Cloud took a deep breath and ask. "Where do you live?"

Aerith look up at him which was hard to do with his back toward her. She told him where she lived and Cloud was surprise to know that Aerith only lived a few blocks away form his place.

'_Maybe I can give her a ride tomorrow too…' _Cloud shook the thought mentally and thought better to ask her latter. She was still too nervous about riding now, he had to give her a good first impression.

As they rode of Aerith held tighter to Cloud and close her eyes, but after a while she pick open one eye and was a maize at how fast every thing was moving. It look so unreal and frightening but still gave her such a rush to see everything move so fast around her that she open both eyes wide and her grip on Cloud waist loosened slightly.

Cloud felt Aerith relax behind him and smile. She was getting use to it and he took that as a good sine.

As they approach her house Aerith felt a little crestfallen that the ride was over and probably being with Cloud too.

Cloud stop in front of the house and turn Fenrir off, as he got down he look at Aerith sad face.

"What's wrong Aerith you didn't like the ride?" He ask and his heart sank.

"No, I like the ride very much, is just that…" she trail off as she look down, her long brown bangs covering her eyes.

Cloud reach one hand for her face, his fingers brushing her cheek gently as he lifted her face up to look at him.

"Is just what Aerith?" He ask softly while looking at her with his beautiful glowing sapphire eyes.

' _I wish I could see you always looking at me like you do now Cloud.' _She thought but she new that she couldn't say it out loud.

"I would like to have another ride sometime, is that ok?" She ask instead.

Cloud let out a bright full smile cover his face and Aerith had almost lost her baleens on Fenrir. Good thing she was holding tightly to the sit or she would had fallen on the other side of the rode for how bright that smile had been and how well it had affected her coordination system. At least she didn't swoon…almost.

"Yes, of course actually I was hoping yo-"

Cloud was cut of by a slam of the door as Aerith mom open it with a startle expression on her face. She was a round faced woman with tiny wrinkles around the eyes. Her hair was short and jet-black. She wore a yellow blouse and a floral skirt.

"Aerith were have you been? And who is this? And what are you wearing? And , and…and are you riding a _MOTORCYCLE?"_ As she said this Aerith was trying to think of a way to explain to her mother what had happen but as it went she didn't have to, Cloud bit her to it.

"Ma'am is ok I- we'll explain everything if you will let us." Cloud corrected with a calm voice and a look of seriousness on his face that left her mother speechless and Aerith to let out a relief sigh.

After a while Cloud sat on the kitchen table with a cup of water on his hand and Aerith who had change her clothe before sitting next to him as they both explain everything that had happen to her daughter earlier that afternoon in school . Elmyra, as she had ask Cloud to call her after they introduce themselves earlier had listened to them wide eye. She had never expected that letting her daughter study in a public school would be so dangerous but it also seem to have gain her a new friend and a very handsome one at that.

Elmyra stare at the young couple in front of her with a knowing look, they had stop talking about the accident in the boy's locker room a while ago and Aerith had reassure her mother that it was _not_ a big deal, that things like that happen they were just pranks. Elmyra was not so chore about that but let it pass non the less she knew the reason why her daughter didn't seem to mind so much the hall incident and of course she kept that little thought to herself not wanting to embarrass her daughter in front of her future son-in-law while they chat about other things.

They two seem to be lost in there on little word so much so that Elmyra would have bet that if a tornado pass through the kitchen they wouldn't even notice. She smile and chuckle under her breath as she left the two love birds alone.

A while had pass Aerith had deducted as she noted how dark it had gotten out the window and she had the slight suspicion Cloud did too by the look on his face as he stare out the window as well and grimace. He had to live, she new that but she still didn't want him to…

Cloud look back at her at Aerith and again she was lost in his deep blue eyes and all the emotions that shone in them that his face never showed. She saw embarrassment, disappointment, reluctance and…that emotion again the one she couldn't read.

"I should go is getting late and I don't want to keep being a burdened." He said as he got up from the share. Aerith fallow.

"**Dilly Dally Shilly Shally." **She said brightly as she look up at him hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He ask dumbly.

"It means 'shut up and stop wasting time in things that are unimportant.' Tifa showed me that. I thought it would be good to use it now especially wend you say silly things like that Cloud." She said giggling.

"Like what?" He ask confuse.

She race a brow and gave him an incredulous look. "Like saying you are a burden silly." She said and shook her head but her smile was still visible on her lips and Cloud did fill rather silly for not deducing she meant that.

He scratch the back of his head and laughed nervously. Aerith giggled at his shyness and walk him to the door. As he stopped out side the door for a moment Aerith thought if he forgotten something before he turn around and ask her. "Would you like a ride tomorrow for school?"

Aerith was so surprise by the sudden question and the idea of spending more time with Cloud tomorrow that she could only nod yes as and answer which seem to be enough for Cloud because he smile a shy smile that though it was not as bright as the last one it shore was cute.

He nodded in agreement and turn to walk toward his motorcycle. As he got on and turn on the engine he look one more time at Aerith and gave her a wave goodbye and she wave back smiling sweetly just for him.

As Cloud went off with a smile on his face Aerith staid back staring at him until he was completely out of site. She close the door and rested her back on it. Her mind still daze about the day with Cloud today and probably tomorrow too.

"So wend is he picking you up?" Elmyra ask from the hallway as she stare at Aerith with a half teasing half knowing smile.

Her dreamy haze snap off and left only a very red and very embarrass Aerith.

**^-^ Poor Aerith, oh well lets see what will happen next in the next chapter.**

**Spoiler …Is going to be good!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 5**

**Memory Of The Past**

Aerith had woken up early that day. She almost didn't sleep last night thinking about what had happen in the day and slept less still thinking about the things to come in the morning.

She pick up her clothe for the day and decided to go with a simple pail blue tank top with a ribbon on the front of the bodice and put it over a pink top she had decided to were underneath it and went with a machine pail blue skirt that reach down till her ankles so wend she went riding with Cloud her skirt would be long enough to not show anything. At the memory of him Aerith blush. She thought to hurry so she wouldn't be late for wend Cloud came to pick her up. She pick some pretty pale pink strap sandals and tried them on . As she stare down to see how they look on her; she thought that she was acting like if she was going on a date with Cloud instead of just going to plain old school.

Aerith giggle at the thought of going on a date with Cloud . She would really like that, to go out with him as something more then just friends…

As she was snap out of her daydream by sound of banging pots coming from the kitchen downstairs Aerith pick her hair up in a simple braid-with out her usual ribbon since it was stolen the day before-and smile at her reflection in the mirror. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and found her mother making breakfast.

"Hm… are you making pancakes today?" Ask Aerith noticing the already mix batter in Elmyra's hands.

"Yup, just adding the last ingredient." She said as she pick up some chocolate chips from the counter and pore them in the batter.

"Mm, my favorite!" Aerith sheer.

Elmyra just smile. Ever since she adopted Aerith she had always loved chocolate chip pancakes. She had told her that her mother had always cook that for her and Elmyra could not resist but please her by cooking that for her every chance she got-or wend there was still some chocolate chip left-but Aerith had never been spoil and had always help her and thank her for cooking her favorite foods.

"Do you need some help?" She ask as expected.

"Of course, can you set the table for me dear?" She ask.

Aerith nodded with a smile and went to set the table. Elmyra who was putting the already mix batter in the pan to make the pancakes let her mind wander to the first time she had brought Aerith to her house. She had been a quiet little girl at first wend she adopted her, but after a while Aerith had started talking more and started showing her true colors. Elmyra saw the shy little girl she found at the train station with her sick mother turn into a strong, kind, cheerful and beautiful young woman. At first she had been reluctant to admitting it but after Aerith had convince her that she wanted to study in a real school instead of just being home school like she been doing ever since she came to live with Elmyra she had seen in her the strong will to learn, to know more about what the real world held that she could not learn in her safe, quiet home and she knew she had lost her, not in the way that she would never see her again but in the way that this was not the same little girl she had taken to her home nine years ago. She was a young woman and a young woman she had grown to love like a real mother so much she had been afraid to let her go.

" You know Aerith at first I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to let you go to that school on your on but, I guess… I was wrong on worrying so much about you, you have grown into a very responsible young lady dear." As she said this Aerith could notice a hint of sadness in her voice that only she could tell it was there.

Aerith smile sweetly at her adopted mother. It had been nine years since that day in the train station wend she had been found by Elmyra with her sick mother who she knew had little time to live because of her sickness. Even though she never let her seven year old daughter know how sick she was Aerith had been aware and had care for her dying mother as much as she could, but her mother had other plans for her. That day Ifalna-her mother-had pleaded to Elmyra to take care of her only daughter knowing she had little time left and would live Aerith with no one to protect her. They had no family or friends and were so pore that they scarcely had enough to main tame them self anymore.

Aerith had cried to her mother telling her that it did not matter that they didn't have enough for food or clothe. She told her mother that she would work hard selling flowers for her so they could by food and medicine for her.

'_Mommy please don't send me away, I don't want to leave you alone! I'll work hard mommy so we can by food and medicine for you so mommy can get better."_

'_Aerith you have to go with the nice woman now, you can't stay with me anymore you have to grow healthy and strong so you can leave your on life darling.' _Ifalna had told her daughter softly as she come her hair gently with her fingers.

Then she had given Aerith two things; a pink ribbon that Aerith had always love to play with and a white orb that had been in there family for generations.

'_I love you Aerith…don't ever forget that…' _Those had been the last words her mother had said to her before she kiss her on the forehead and handed her to Elmyra's warm and compassioned hands.

After that it had taken a while for her to get use to Elmyra and her new home, but Aerith had never been ungrateful to Elmyras' hospitality and had even help her with the shores in the house and the new garden Elmyra had wanted to grow on the backyard wend she had ask Aerith for advice with her flowers as she remember that her mother and her joust to sell them on the street. In all that time together Aerith had grown use to Elmyra and in one of those happy warm times they had spend together Aerith had call her mommy and Elmyra had almost die crying tears of joy at hearing the little girl she had grown to love like a real daughter call her mommy for the first time.

They had grown so close since then that Aerith wasn't surprise to notice that her adopted mother-no just her mother Elmyra had always been like a real mother to her so it was just mother. But like she notice in her mother's voice before she was sad as she notice Aerith grow knowing that soon she would leave the house and have her on life and probably her on children to take care off one day. But she shouldn't worry, Aerith would always be grateful to her for all those years and would never really leave her alone she would probably be so busy with her future grandchildren that she wouldn't have time to think about being sad or lonely.

At that thought Aerith mind wonder to her on daydream of a future with lots of children of her on and a husband on which she would love and cherish. Then her thought took a more descriptive turn on who the husband to be would look like and took a chapped of a man with blond spiky hair and beautiful glowing sapphire eyes. Aerith blush intensely as she just realize who she just imagine to be her future husband and father of her children.

'_I can believe I just imagine that!' _Aerith thought completely fluster._ 'We're not even going out yet and I'm already thinking about marring him and having babies with him too!' _At the last thought Aerith entire face went crimson all the way to the root of her hair to the base of her neck.

At the site at her daughter red face Elmyra ask. "Are you alright dear? You seem a bit red…"

"I-I'm alright mom don't worry." Aerith reassure her mother not wanting to tell her latest fantasy to her just yet.

"Are you sure if your not feeling well…" Elmyra trail of knowing it was useless, she knew her daughter too well and knew she would just say she's fine and she shouldn't worry.

"I'm fine I promise so don't worry about it okay." As expected, Aerith never did like it wend Elmyra got worried about her even wend she was little.

Elmyra sighed and got back to oven to check on the pancakes once the pancakes were done she set them at the plates in the table and pour some milk and juice on there glacis. They ate in silence at first just enjoying there company as they dine until Elmyra pop a question she had been wanting to ask Aerith since yesterday.

"So, tell me dear do you like Cloud ?" She ask bluntly making Aerith chock on her juice.

Elmyra waited as Aerith stop coughing.

"W-why do you ask that?" Aerith ask shock and a bit embarrassed at maybe having to admit her feelings towards Cloud to her mother.

"Well you seem rather fund of him yesterday since you both didn't stop talking till dark." She pointed out making Aerith blush and continue. "Plus I think he is rather fund of you too." She finish with a twinkle in her wise knowing eyes.

Aerith blush even further as her mother said this. She couldn't believe that. Cloud may like her but, he wasn't fund of her. How could he? Wend he had half of the female population in school throwing themselves at him, she was just a nobody compare to all those pretty girls in school, that's what she thought anyway…

They heard the sound of a motorcycle engine out side and Aerith was relief to know she didn't have to answer her mother's question till later and was extremely exited at going to school with Cloud, all previews thought from her mind erase as she thought of the blond boy waiting for her outside. She finish her drink in a gulp and place her dirty plates in the sink. She kiss her mother in the cheek and said her goodbye as she headed to the door and grab her bag from the coat rack next to the door.

" Aerith don't forget this." Call her mother before she could open the door.

Elmyra handed her daughter Cloud's clothe the ones she had borrow yesterday. She had almost forgot to give them back today.

"Thank you mom you're the best." She said as she gave her mom one last hug before turning and heading out the door.

Elmyra staid there for a couple of minutes till she heard the engine of the motorcycle turn on and fade away as they went away to school… she hope.

Elmyra chuckle at that and turn to do some shores knowing that no matter what happens Aerith was in good hands.

**Well hope you liked it! **

**Next time though mostly Cleris so Arigato and see ya next time!XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 6**

**Never Wanting To Let Go**

Aerith walk toward Cloud while he lean agents Fenrir. He hadn't taken his eyes of her since she came out of her house and that made her blush intensely since she hadn't stop staring at him ether. He was wearing a black hoody jacket with its long sleeves pull back till the elbows, he also wore black cargo pans and boots to match.

'_Cute.' _She thought with a blush.

"Hay." Was all she could say wend they were close enough to talk.

"Hey." He said back.

They stare at each other for a moment waiting for the other to say something more but they were both too nervous and nothing came to mind. Aerith look down for a second and remember she had to give Cloud he's clothe back.

"H-here you go Cloud. My mom wash them for you so you didn't have to wash them later." She said as she handed them to him.

"Thanks." He said as he reach for them.

As there fingers brush each others they both blush at the swift contact. He placed his clothe in the bag of his motorcycle and turn to her again.

"So ready to go?" He said finally able to calm his nervousness and blush a little to ask.

Aerith smile in relief feeling the awkwardness lift slightly. She nodded her head enthusiastically, wanting another ride on Fenrir. Cloud smile at that thinking she look very cute, almost childlike as she bobbed her head yes as answer to his question. He could see she really wanted to ride Fenrir again and that made him not only very happy but also more interested in the girl in front of him, she was definitely not like other girls in his school. Most girl would be to scare to try and ride Fenrir, but not Aerith. Though she was scare at the beginning she still decided to ride with him and even accepted his offer for another ride though she had said she wanted another ride before he even ask her.

'_You're a very interesting girl, Aerith.'_ Cloud thought as he reach a hand toward Aerith and she took it with out hesitation.

'_His hand feels rough but warm.' _Aerith thought as she held his hand. A small smile creep to her face as she enjoy the contact.

Cloud pull her closer to Fenrir and let go of her hand only to hoist her up by the waist with his strong hands and place her gently on Fenrir. Aerith had blush as his hands had hold her by the waist. She had felt some kind of electricity ran through her as he touch her there and not only there but wend he held her hand too only now it had been more strongly as there body got closer.

Cloud stare up at Aerith for a second wondering if she had felt the same as he did wend he held her. She stare back at him and he could see it all in her eyes; the confusion, the awareness and something…else. It was in her sparkling emerald eyes that he got so lost, trying to find the answer to this feeling around them, the electricity the awareness of each other as they held one another. At the thought cross his mind that they were still holding each other; he holding her by the waist and her holding him by the arms. He started to blush scarlet as he stare down at there little embrace, Aerith also notice and her face became red as well. At that Cloud pull away and turn his face away looking very embarrass for holding her so long. Aerith wasn't any better she was really fluster and not only because of what just happen between them but it was also because she wanted it to happen again; that connection, the feeling of his strong, warm hands on her waist it felt comforting and safe but it also felt exhilarating making her heart race and her body weak as he held her.

Aerith blush intensify at the sudden thoughts and feeling Cloud was provoking in her.

She stare up at him at the same time he did. They gaze at each other for moment and then broke contact looking away again.

Cloud was getting extra fluster thinking he was acting like a total fool in front of Aerith so he decide to finish it.

"We better get going or will be late." He said not really looking at her.

Aerith nodded not looking at him ether. As he got on Fenrir he instinctively grab her hands and place them on his waist. Aerith startled by the action jump slightly.

"Hold on, unless you want to fall." He tease her slightly with a small smirk on his lips.

She blush, she couldn't help it. He was acting all charming all of the sudden and was really good at it. Her arms got a little further around his waist as she held more closely to him making the electricity and the awareness from before to appear again an making the two of them to start blushing again as well.

As Cloud turn on Fenrir and the motorcycle came to life Aerith couldn't help but get exited for it to star speeding on the road like yesterday. Cloud sense her excitement an didn't waist much time and headed to the street in a flash, he mite have put a little more speed in it but the way she held to him tighter and her happy squeal an giggles made him know he did good on doing so. Though as they got closer to school Cloud had started regretting going so fast as it meant that the ride with Aerith was to be over soon. Aerith also notice an unconsciously held to Cloud tighter which only made Cloud blush pink.

Once in school Cloud park in his usual spot-out of view-and turn Fenrir off. He clime down and turn to help Aerith, he race his hands to her to help her down but she didn't reach back instead she made a cute pout and cross her arms.

"Cloud do you promise to give me another ride? A longer one, please." She said childishly.

Cloud was surprise at Aerith sodden request plus he was taken aback by how cute she was acting and blush slightly.

"Um, well if you really want it…" He said looking away to hide his blush.

"Yes! Please Cloud." She said bobbing her head and reaching for his arm like a little girl wanting a new doll but instead of doll the girl in question wanted a ride on a very fast motorcycle and with a very fluster young man that if she had ask for the moon in that moment he might had gone an got it for her.

"Um…O-ok." Cloud obviously agree which urn him a happy squeal and a hug from the girl in front of him.

Cloud had never really felt so fluster in all his life let alone this happy. Aerith had her arms around his neck hugging him tightly with her cheek against his smiling broadly. The poor boy was so stun by her sudden action that he didn't have time to return it since to soon she let go and sat back strait on Fenrir with a pretty blush on her face.

"T-thank you Cloud." She said with a small shy smile on her face.

"D-don't mention it." He answer looking away to hide his blush again.

After heading out of the school parking lot they walk to school in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. As Aerith look up at the sky she started to wonder about the day before.

"Cloud, do you think I'll get my stuff back?" She ask breaking the comfortable silence.

Cloud look up at her, though he really hadn't stop looking since he keep stilling glances at her from time to time in there way here from the parking lot.

"Hm?…Oh well it depends, first we got to find out who was the one who took them… or the _ones_ who took them." Cloud said the last part in a whisper not wanting to frighten Aerith by making her think that there were more people involve in that little "_prank_". Thought he didn't know himself it didn't matter, once he finds out who or they were he was going to teach them a lesson they were _never _going to forget. He smirk to himself though Aerith didn't catch it.

"Hmm…" Was all she said as she thought about it.

They had stop in front of a building close to there first class as it was too early to head in to the class room plus they wanted to prolong there time alone together just a little longer.

Aerith thought for a second more then a sudden thought hit her and it had nothing to do with her stolen stuff. She couldn't walk in with Cloud to the class room. What would the kids in class think? She probably get kill by half of the girls there but that was not what really worry her. What would being with her cause to Cloud reputation? Would kids tease him for being with a girl that had been on the street till she was seven and had been home school till she was sixteen? The students had heard from her past from some of the teacher that unfortunately had been discussing about her past too loudly an some of them heard it and started spreading rumors about it. Though most of the students even the teacher had only petty her and had felt sympathy toward her, she had heard the girls talk about her behind her back and they weren't pretty things.

Tifa had said that they were just envious because most of the boys in school were interested in her but that still didn't ease the sting of rejection she had felt in there words and not only that but they had spread there on awful rumors about her and some of the students had actually believe them. What if they did the same to Cloud because of her? She couldn't let that happen to him too, she didn't want him to feel rejected or hurt. No, she was not going to let that happen to him no matter how it hurt her. They couldn't be around each other any more.

"Cloud I better go a head to class I'll see you later…" She said not meaning the last part.

"I'll walk with you, we do have the same class remember?" He said with a teasing smile.

Aerith couldn't help but wanting to melt at how warm and even more handsome his face turn wend he smile. She tare her eyes away from his beautiful smiling face and turn her face away so he wouldn't see her eyes mist slightly as she held back tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"No Cloud is better if I go a head on my own." She said her voice monotone.

Cloud blink at her sudden change and started to worry thinking he might had done something to upset her but he couldn't think of anything.

She started to walk away and he panic even more. With out thinking he grab her arm with his right hand and she stop not turning back to look at him.

"Aerith… Don't go." His voice was low and almost pleading.

As he said this words Aerith control crumble as some of the tears she had been holding back ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cloud. I-I can't, I just can't." She said her voice breaking by the end.

As she tore her arm away from Cloud's hand she ran away from him not looking back afraid that if she took one glimpse at his sapphire eyes she might turn back and through herself at his arms an never let go.

Cloud stud there dumfounded. He didn't understand what had gone wrong. Was it because she might have heard what he said about it being more then one person that could have stolen her clothe or was it something else…

There had been something else Cloud just knew it and he was going to do the impossible to find out. She wasn't going to get read of him that easily.

Aerith took a breath a she stop behind a corner to try and calm herself. She couldn't go to class like that Cloud might notice and that wouldn't be good. She took deep breath and wipe some of her tears away hopping that her eyes weren't too red. She headed toward her class room but before she could go any further a bouncing Yuffie jump on her by the back and almost tumble them both to the ground.

"AERITH! Were have you been? I've been calling your cell all night!" Yuffie wind rather loudly next to her ear.

Aerith sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do and she knew it wasn't going to be easy with Yuffie.

"Um…Well you see I…um, well I-"

"Speed it out already! Your making me anxious." Yuffie cut her off rudely.

"Give her a break Yuffie she'll tell you on the way to class." Save by Tifa, like always.

Aerith gave Tifa a thankful smile and she just smile back at her too. They trio headed to there first class together and started talking on there way there.

"So was up Aerith? You look little down." Said Tifa looking worriedly at her.

Aerith just sigh and said, "Is a long story."

As she told her friends what had happen the other day and what had transpire between Cloud and her this morning her two friends had been looking at her with there mouth hanging open and there faces in total shock then as she told them what she had done after they arrive at school her friends shock faces had turn into a masks of pure disbelief like she had done the stupidest thing in the hall world.

"You run away!" Yuffie had almost scream or rather she did. "That's the stupidest thing you have ever done Aerith." Wow and not far from the mark either.

"I'm sorry Aerith but I have to agree with Yuffie on this one." Tifa said supporting Yuffie obviously.

Aerith let her face fell as she look down at her desk. They had got on class early and most of the kids weren't here yet so they had took that opportunity to talk more about the subject.

"I-I know b-but I just can't…I can't!" Aerith said her voice breaking again.

As her friends notice Aerith on the verge of tears they tried to soothe her and ask her what she couldn't do.

"You can't what Aerith?" Ask Yuffie this time with genuine concern on her voice.

Aerith tried to control her breathing again and started to speak.

"I-I don't want to soil his reputation in school." She said a little more clearly this time. "If his seen with me they might start awful rumors about him too and I-I couldn't. I could let that happen to him it would be to awful." She finish shaking her head to erase the thought.

Tifa and Yuffie exchange concern stares and look back at Aerith.

"Aerith you shouldn't say that." Tifa said.

"Yeah! I mean, I don't think Cloudy mite really care what other people say about him. I think he prefer to be with you right Tifa?" Chirp Yuffie.

"Yup," Said Tifa as she nodded. "As what little Aerith here has told us I think Cloud Strife may have a thing for her." She finish with a knowing smirk.

Aerith just blush deeply as the students started to come in the class room. As the students feel the class room a very tired Zack came in with a frowning Cloud looking at him as he carry him by the side.

"Seriously Zack, what the heck were you doing all night?" Ask a very annoyed Cloud.

They had met a couple of minutes after Aerith had run away and Cloud was feeling rather irritated that his best friend had come to school looking like he had a damn hang over an he had to carry him to class wend all he wanted was to talk to Aerith again and know what had happen.

"Well, lets just say a very a annoying phone wouldn't stop ringing until very late last night." Answer Zack groggily as he slump on his desk.

Cloud shook his head as he sat behind him.

"Why didn't you just turn it off?" He ask again.

"I triad but the damn thing wouldn't turn off!" Zack groan and smack his forehead against the front of his desk.

Cloud just roll his eyes and look the other way. As he did he got a look at Aerith who was sitting on the other side of the class room opposite from him. She was looking at him too and the moment there eyes made contact she blush and look away. He on the other hand kept staring at her not really noticing how the other two girls sitting close to her were staring at him too. He just wanted to find out what had happen to her before, Aerith was so hard to read some times especially wend she avoided eye contact.

'_Well he'll just have to fix that.' _He though already conge ring a plan to get her from evading him.

As the class room feel up and the teacher came Aertih felt that the time was going very slow today and that only got her more anxious as her two best friend kept repeating that Cloud hadn't stop looking at her until the teacher caught them and told them to stop talking. For the first time Aertith was grateful that the teacher was so strict wend it came to talking in class though it didn't help that she could still feel his intense gaze on her and it took every thing in her power not to look back and return his stare with her on intense one. There were so many thing she wanted to ask him, tell him. She wanted to get to know him better, she only just got to talk to him and she knew he was forbidden to her no matter what her friends said but still…Just for a little while she had felt like there could be more between them or maybe there already was…

Aerith was snap out of her thoughts as the bell rang.

'_Class is over already?' _She thought having lost tract of time completely.

As she pick up her note book and stuff, she saw from the corner of her eye as Cloud also pick his stuff and put it on his black shoulder pack. He didn't look at her this time and that made her heart twist painfully in her chest. As the three friends headed to there next class Yuffie and Tifa had told Aerith to talk to Cloud but she had refuse saying it was better this way but they could see it was not.

"Come on Ari! You have to talk to him!" Yuffie complain using the nickname she gave her after they became friends.

"No Yuffie, just…" Aerith sighed and took a deep breath. " Please it has to be this way he and I just run different social status in this school. His popular, I'm not end of story."

It was evident Yuffie wasn't satisfied, as she cross her arms and pouf her cheeks out. As young and petite as Yuffie was she really look like a child that way and it almost maid Aerith smile too. Tifa Just stare at her friend as she stop in front of there lockers-good thing there locker were close to each other-to get there books for there next class and knew that this problem was something Aerith had to do on her own. Tifa grasp a pouting Yuffie by the culler of her shirt and drag her away to there next class so they could give Aerith some time with her thoughts.

"H-hey! Tifa! What are you doing? I haven't even grab my books yet! HEY!" And she complain and yell all the way.

Aerith stare at her two retreating friends for a while and smile. She had to thank Tifa later were Aerith last thoughts as she open her locker and a small note fell from it to the ground. As she pick it up her hands started shaking slightly and she slowly open it as her thoughts came to who it mite be from. She read.

'Come to meet me at the back of the gym wend you read this.'

**Ooh Cliff Hanger ^-^**

**I wonder who could the note be from? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 7**

**Secret Meeting**

Aerith headed to the gym not really shore why she was doing this. It could be a trap or another trick from who ever it was that had took her clothe yesterday, but still she just had this feeling that she had to do this, even if it meant cutting class in plain day were every one could see her.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' _She though as her nerves started to get the better of her as the idea of being seen dishing class or worse caught by one of the teachers.

Her mom was not going to like that. But as the gym got closer Aerith felt her heart race and the adrenaline rush through her veins. In a way it felt exiting doing this. Meeting with an unknown person and cutting class almost like riding on Clouds motorcycle.

'_Cloud…'_ At the thought of him Aeriths steps falter a little an she had to stop to take a deep breath before resuming her walk toward the back of the gym.

Now that she was there though…what was she suppose to do?

"Hello…?" She said not very loudly, though there was no gym class at this hour in the morning it wasn't bad to be precautious.

Though she was waiting for who ever it was that had send her that letter that could or could not be the one who stole her stuff and could only want to prank her again that was definitely being precautious. Not. She was definitely in over her head with this one, but that sense that what she was doing was right…

At that moment a hand cover her mouth while an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. Aerith eyes open wide in fear and she kick an struggle as best as she could against who ever it was behind her. Though who ever it was, was pretty strong and barely even flinch at her struggling. It was a boy she realize as he pull her back against his hard chest while the arm around her waist tighten slightly. Not painfully though but just enough to restrain her body against his. At that moment she felt his warm breath at the lob of her ear and she shiver.

"Aerith is me, its okay." Whisper a soft deep familiar voice.

"Cloud." She said though the word was muffled by his very warm hand.

She stop struggling against him instantly the moment she heard his voice an after feeling rather then hearing her say his name against his hand he let go of her mouth and turn her quickly by the shoulders to face him. She trip a little at how fast Cloud had turn her but his hands were right there to hold her steady as she face him. That's wend she notice the way he was looking at her differently, this time he was staring at her deeply in the eyes like wanting to read her somehow and that made Aerith very nervous.

"Aerith…why did you run away from me?" He ask his voice low but soft.

Aerith eyes widen for a moment before she look away. She didn't know if she wanted to answer that question, she still didn't know if what Yuffie and Tifa said could be true and Cloud wouldn't care what other people thought of them being friends. Then again what if he did. Aerith new she wouldn't be able to bare it if Cloud rejected her too. It would be to painful for her.

"Aerith," Cloud said as she still didn't answer his question.

She didn't look up at him so Cloud cup her left cheek with his finger and gently pull her face up so she would look at him in the eyes.

The way he cradle her cheek with his finger tips so gently and softly made Aerith heart do a flip. They were so warm too. And now that she was looking at him in the eyes so closely that she could almost feel his breath on her face made her cheeks blush crimson.

"Cloud…" Was all she could say as she try to look away from him, but he wouldn't let her as his hand kept her face from turning away from his, though he still held her gently as to not hurt her.

"Aerith, why?" He ask a little more firmly.

Aerith close her eyes tight she couldn't look at him any longer, it was to much. With out her knowing tears fell down her cheeks and at the site of them Cloud's eyes widen and he let go of her face only to pull her into a tight but warm embrace.

"Aerith I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said concern and guilt evident on his voice.

He really did not mean to make Aerith cry, he just wanted to know what had cause her to run away from him before and now she probably hated him. He _really_ wanted to kick himself now for this one, he just probably lost the only girl in the world that he had ever had real feelings for and right now the only thing he could think or care about was how to make it up to her.

Aerith who had been stun for a moment for his unexpected-but not unrequited-embrace had suddenly felt his guilt that not only had it been heard on his voice but also on his body as he held her protectively and tenderly against hid chest. Aerith shook her head against his chest and tried to look up at him.

Cloud felt Aerith move on his arms and loosen his grip a little to look down at her. There's were both their faces came to an immediate stop wend they discover the surprising closeness there faces were to each others. Noses touching, eyes wide as they stare at each other and of course an intense blush on both there faces, they kept quiet for a few seconds until slowly with out any of the two really noticing there faces got closer and closer to each other until for a brief moment there lips touch and the electricity that ran trough them in that moment by the contact made them split apart in surprise, both of them with red faces and really fast heart beats.

"Forgive me, I-I shouldn't h-have…um…d-don-" Before Cloud could finish that sentence his lips were stop by a pear of other lips.

His eyes widen and a deep blush cover his cheeks as Aerith soft lips were press against his. His shock lasted at least a second before he let his eyes slowly close an finally kiss her back with a little more force that he had meant to, but the incredible need to have her in his arms and kiss her like he was doing now had been consuming him ever since the first time he saw her.

Aerith was surprise that Cloud had kiss her back and even more surprise how fiercely he was kissing her. Though she didn't mind it at all, actually she rather like it, she liked it a lot. She started to kiss him more strongly as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck, though a little hesitant since it was her first kiss an she didn't have much experience in kissing but the ones she had seen on romance movies with her mother.

As Cloud felt her lips press harder against his and her arms wrapped around his neck making her soft curvy body press more closely to his made Cloud's blood boil like lava on his veins. He made a little growl sound in the back of his throat as he held Aerith more tightly against his body his arms wrapped around her back possessively. The kiss grew more heated as the devoured each other lips hungrily. They broke apart wend the need for oxygen was really needed but they still held each other possessively kneader one of them wanting to let go of the other.

Cloud close his eyes and lay his forehead against hers still breathing heavily after their passionate kiss. Aerith also close her eyes locking away all those painful thoughts away wanting to make this moment last as long as she could. As they regain there breath and there heart beats slow becoming one Aerith eyes slowly open two find Cloud's glowing sapphire eyes staring intently at her again but this time he was looking at her like he was trying to memorize her face instead of trying to read it.

Though they just chare a very passionate kiss Aerith couldn't help but blush a little at his stare and she look down embarrass. Cloud only smile, he love that about her. Her shyness, her sweetness and now her passion as he discover in the kiss they had just chare. He reach for her face again and tilt it up so she would look at him, wend she did she had a cute blush on her face and her lips were swollen from their kiss. He ran the back of his fingers gently down her cheeks till her jaw. His sapphire eyes looking lovingly at her blushing face as he did this.

"Aerith…" He said his voice husky but soft.

He bent down his head to kiss her again but this time instead of kissing him back she stop him by placing her small and delicate hand on his lips.

As her face was down cast again she said, "Don't." In a low whisper.

She drop her hand from his lips and try to move away from his embrace this time he didn't fight and let her go. She move away and turn her back on him, he just stare at her not believing this. One moment she was kissing him and the next she is pushing him away. He wanted to know why and this time he was getting his answer.

"Why?" He ask voice fierce with the need to know.

Aerith shiver at the fierceness in his voice knowing he wanted an answer and this time she was going to give it to him no matter the consequences. At least she had this one last kiss to remember him by if he rejected her.

'_And if he didn't?' _A little voice in the back of her head ask. _'If he still wanted to be with you despite what other people mite think of him?' _

'_One could always hope.' _She answer back in her head.

Aerith took a deep breath. She knew she had to do this, even if part of her wanted to just run away again, this time she would stay and confront it…no matter how much it would hurt.

"Because if people in this school see us together…they would reject you and make fun of you for being with me." She said sadly, an as she started to speak she didn't turn around to face him, she couldn't handle seeing the look of rejection on his face once she was done saying this. "I was a girl from the street wend I was younger and later an adopted orphan who had been home school must of her life…till now…that's why I ran from you and that's why I push you away now."

Behind her Cloud staid quiet, probably absorbing this and rethinking the hole kissing thing. She didn't blame him, but its still hurt as she thought how must he be looking at her right now. Probably repulse at having ever been near a girl from the street like she had been. Though she wasn't anymore its still didn't change what she had been in the past and now in the future even though Elmyra had adopted her and _is_-for all that she had done for her-her mother she was still an orphan from the street. Aerith close her eyes tightly fighting away tears so they wouldn't spill down her face.

"I…I understand if…if you don't want to be around me anymore I-" Aerith gasp as she was cut of wend Cloud strong arms wrapped around her from behind and pull her against him in a tight, warm embrace.

She hadn't even heard him walk toward her, but she couldn't have care less because right now she was being held by him and nothing else matter. Though she did wonder if this meant he didn't care what other people thought of them being friends or were they friends? After that kiss she wasn't very shore if they could be cold friends anymore or if they ever were.

"Aerith…I do want to be with you…always. Ever since I first saw you wend you came here to this school, I wanted nothing more then to meet you to be able to talk to you…even after I heard those rumors." He said in a low voice as his warm breath tickle her ear and made her shiver softly.

She got so lost in the feeling of his strong arms around her and his steady warm breath on her ear that it took her a few seconds to actually register what he just said. Then it sank in, he knew. All this time he had known about her past and he still wend out of his way to help her yesterday an even take her to school the next.

"You knew." She bread it wasn't a question but he still answer with a nod and his face softly brush against her hair.

"Yes." He finish saying it out loud.

Aerith shook her head not being able to believe it. Cloud turn her around and stare deeply into her shining emerald eyes that now shine even brighter because of the unshed tears in them. He bend his face forward and Aerith let her eyes close as she waited for his kiss causing some of her unshed tears to slip out making Cloud stop un his tracks and kiss away her tears first tasting the salt in them before kissing her softly on the lips. He tasted her lips noticing how sweet they were the opposite to her tears just like her. She was full of opposite; brave but timid, intelligent but innocent, serious but playful. She had so many feelings and faces that Cloud just wanted to be there to see them all, to know them all he wanting to know everything about Aerith Gainsborough and more.

As Cloud reluctantly broke the kiss Aerith let out a little whimper of disappointment that made Cloud chuckle. Aerith eyes open wide and her face flush crimson at the sound she just made that only made Cloud laugh harder. Embarrassed, Aerith began smacking Cloud in attempt to get him to stop.

"Cloud! Is not funny!" She said still smacking him in the chest while scolding at him.

"Yes it is." Cloud said between laughs as she kept smacking him.

He then grab her hands by the wrist and stop her, pulling her by the wrists he place her hands around his neck and kiss her passionately on the lips rendering any thought about being mad at him to disappear instantly. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she love the way he tasted, like blue berries and peppermint and was that a hint of chocolate. She wasn't shore but she shore love his kisses and she shore love him.

As they broke from the kiss to get some air again Cloud smirk at her.

"What? Your not going to smack me anymore?" He ask still grinning at her.

Aerith pouted at him and look away to hide her blush.

"Its not funny Cloud." She said still pouting.

Cloud chuckle and kiss her on the cheek making Aerith blush a little more. He then turn her face to him and smile sweetly at her.

"Yes it is since you look so cute wend your mad like that." He said smirking again wend he saw Aerith turn ten shades of red.

She look down again an look up after a moment her eyes showing resolve as she stare at him and he wonder what she was thinking.

"Cloud…what _are_ we now?" She ask, her eyes questioning now.

Now it was Cloud's turn to blush. He scratch the back of his head and look away a little embarrass. Aerith could see that he was nervous so she let him take his time in what ever he was about to say.

"Well I thought we…I-I was hoping y-you would l-like you know…" He said stuttering and blushing so much Aerith couldn't help but giggle a little bit at his sudden shyness, it was really cute.

As Cloud heard her giggle his blush deepen and he tried his best not to mess up what he was about to say next.

Taking all the courage he could master he said, "Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" The words wend out in a rush and were hardly understandable but Aerith understood them.

The words making her smile the most dazzling smile she had ever made before she tackle Cloud to the ground with a hug yelling a, "YES!" at the top of her longs in respond to his question.

**Sweet Wasn't It? XD**

**Well see ya next time as more drama will appear couple with a little more humor and lots and lots of romance from our favorite couple.**

**Chibylove Out!^W^**

**P.S.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 8**

**Our little secret **

In the cafeteria…..

"AERITH! WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE WORIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" A very angry and _very_ scary Yuffie shouted, causing the hole cafeteria to stare at them as Aerith walk toward their table a humongous blush already spreading through her cheeks at the unwanted attention that Yuffie had cause.

Tifa smack the loud girl in the back of her head hard hissing low telling her to keep her voice down as Aerith sat down with them keeping her face averted toward the table as the crowd in the cafeteria slowly look away from them losing interest. Wend all of them finally look away Aerith let out a relief sigh and look up to see two pare of eyes staring at her expectantly.

Aerith blush again and look away not shore if she should tell them.

'_Well, they are my best friends what would it hurt telling them about it.' _She pause for a second thinking of what just happen. '_Maybe I should tell them later…'_

Yuffie who was getting tired of waiting as always decided to ask again though this time at least half as loud as last time.

"So, where were you?"

Aerith look up at her friends again an gave them a half/shy half/sheepish smile.

"Later," She said her cheeks turning slightly pink and her smile sweetening as she continued, "I promise. Maybe you guys can come by my home today and I tell you the secret there okay."

Yuffie wine a little, but conceded on waiting to hear Aerith's secret later. After all Yuffie love secrets and would do anything to find out what could it be about, except of course keep her mouth shut for half a second. Which was why Aerith decided to take precautions by telling them later. Not wanting little Yuffie here to yell at the top of her longs that she and Cloud were boyfriend an girlfriend now.

'_We really are boyfriend an girlfriend now. I can believe it!.' _Aerith beam so much inside that some of her overall happiness was well to obvious for her two best friends.

Tifa smile a knowing smile and Yuffie who was doing her best to be patient and wait to know the secret pouted. Now she _really_ wanting to know what was her secret.

"Hey Aerith, before I forget remind me to go shopping with you to get you a new phone since your old one was stolen. We also need to call the company to disconnect your old self phone so it won't work anymore for who ever it was that stole it from you." Tifa was finishing saying wend a loud "YES!" was heard from no were. As the three girls look around to see who had yell they saw nobody suspicious so they shrug and kept talking about Aerith new phone.

At the AVALANCHE table…..

"Cloud my man! Were have you been buddy? We were starting to get worried about you, even Zack went to look for you." Reno said grinning sheepishly.

Cloud look at all his friend from AVALANCHE-minus Zack who Reno had said was looking for him- and did something so unbelievable that if the three companions hadn't been there to witness it they would never believe it.

Cloud Strife _The_ Cloud Strife was now showing of the biggest grin he had ever made! An it was not the half grin he had always shown to his friend, other then being to small unlike this one _this _one was actually a real one full grin that almost stretch from ear to ear in his mostly sober face.

Reno was speechless, Squall was shock and Vincent…well he triad to hide his surprise by arching a brow at him.

"Hey guys is Cloud back-" Zack stop wend he saw his friend there and gave him one of his cocky grins. "Hey! There you are, I was looking for you. Were have you been? You look…happy." Zack said nonchalance, not even a little bit surprise at his friend uncharacteristic smile.

"Happy? He is fucking grinning like the Cheshire cat and all you can say 'you look happy?'" Reno exclaim/yell at his friend finally getting out of his speechless state.

'_To bad.'_ Squall thought rolling his eyes at his friend loudness.

Vincent staid un face waiting to see how _this_ would turn out.

"What else would you want me to say? He looks happy to me, what do you think Squall?" Ask Zack, his grin widening slightly.

Squall just shrug getting out of his initial shock as well and not really caring anymore.

"I guess." Was all he said.

Reno just gape at them, he shook his head after a while and smile wearily. He chuckle and decided to ask differently, this time though the question was toward Cloud. "Okay, okay I get it. So Cloud, _why _are you so happy now?"

Cloud grin faded instantly and a small crest a pear on his brow as he though about it.

'_Should I tell them? I know Vincent and Squall would keep quiet about it but Zack and Reno…' _Cloud shook his head mentally.

They probably make a bachelor party out of this and _that_ is the last thing he wanted and for two obvious reason:

was no way in hell he was going to go on with one of there crazy skims to party all night for no apparent reason.

2. He promise Aerith that they would keep their relationship a secret.

Though he still wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to keep it a secret he had a feeling it was because she still didn't want his reputation in school to be soil. Though he could care less about it he decided to please her in this, at least for a little while. After all he wanted to make shore that every body in school-especially the males-knew that Aerith Gainsborough was his and he was hers. He smile at the thought and look back as his friends.

"Non of your damn biasness." He said still smiling as he went to get his lunch. He was hungry after all in more ways then one.

Reno was left again speechless and both Vincent and Squall hope he staid like that for at least the rest of the day. Hey one could dream.

Cloud past Aerith table purposely of course and as he pass close to her he caught her eye and Aerith turn her head slightly toward him and their eyes lock. He gave her a secret smile and she smile back showing love in her sparkling emerald eyes just for him. He almost grin at seeing this and gave her a wink that of course made her blush slightly red as she was doing her best not to blush fully since she didn't want her friends to notice. Cloud just smile all the way toward the lunch line and back making Aerith suspect he did that on purpose.

As lunch hour was over Aerith had not stop beaming and smiling for no apparent reason. Tifa and Yuffie just ignore it since they would get their answer at her place later. Aerith headed to get her books for her next class. _Algebra ugh_. She really didn't like that class. She wasn't bad at it or anything, she just didn't like the class to much.

As Aerith open her locker to get her algebra book another note appear on her locker and she open it curios and anxious hoping it was from Cloud.

'See you after school I'll give you a ride home, Cloud.'

Aerith was on the verge of jumping up and down with joy while giggling like a little girl, but she held it and just smile widely wile hugging the note to her heart.

'_I love you so much!' _She though and headed to her class not noticing that she was being watch.

The next few classes pass like a blur and Aerith found herself on the ell of her sit waiting for the bell to rang. She didn't listened as the teacher finish his speech and as soon as the bell rang she was out of the class. She almost jog the hole way toward the parking lot.

Tifa and Yuffie who saw her pass by in a hurry look at each other then shook their heads and smile knowing that what ever was making Aerith act like this was shore making her very happy.

As Aerith finally maid it to the parking lot-with out bumping to many people on the hall wend she got out-she took a deep breath and tried to compose her self as much as she could. She walk toward were Cloud had park Fenrir hopping to see him there waiting for her, but he wasn't there. Aerith was a little disappointed but she thought she must have gotten there before him then. As she thought this she didn't notice somebody sneaking behind her.

"Boo!"

Aerith shriek startle as to strong arms wrap them self around her slim waist and lifted her up from the ground. As Cloud held her of the ground he smirk and started spinning with her still in his arms. Aerith squeal and giggle as she beg Cloud to stop though she didn't really want him to. But wend he finally set her down gently on the ground Aerith was still rather dizzy from all the spinning and started to sway still giggling slightly. Cloud held her steady as her dizziness went away but as soon as they did he turn her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Aerith sway again in his arms but it was not because of the spinning this time it was because of the man kissing her and boy was he kissing her. As he slowly broke the kiss he grin a masculine grin of satisfaction wend he notice her daze expression. He hadn't had that much experience kissing girls so he was rather please wend he saw Aerith like this. Though if he was being honest he felt a lot more then that wend he kiss her and he knew it. He felt possessive and very protective of her, but he also felt this need to hold her this urge to kiss her again and again every time she was near him like this.

He stare at her again and triad to in grave her face into memory like he did wend they first kiss behind the gym. Not a very romantic place to kiss the girl you fell in love with but for him the kiss had been one of the most romantic and most wonderful kiss he had ever had.

'_And not the last one.' _He thought smiling down at her lovingly as he remember how many times they had kiss after that oneand the many to come because he knew he would never get tired of kissing those lips, ever.

"Why are you staring so much at me Cloud?" Ask Aerith blushing as Cloud kept staring at her that way again.

It was such intense gaze, so penetrating like he could see right to her very sole and heart.

"Cloud…" She whisper just before he claim her lips in a slow searing kiss.

His lips were soft and gentle against hers. There lips move and parted in a soft breath and then came back together in another kiss even more passionate as there tongues dance together in a dance as old as time making both there desire rise ten fold. They both parted from the kiss breathing heavy, faces flush from desire. Forehead to forehead both waited till their breathing even and their hearts slow. They stare at each other eyes deeply both of them able to read each others feeling with out even saying a word. They smile at each other letting out a few giggles and chuckles while still in each others arms.

After a while Cloud finally got Aerith home and as he gently place her down he drew her close in his arms and started kissing her again. Aerith though reluctant broke the kiss blushing slightly.

"C-Cloud d-don't some one could see us!" Aerith whisper blushing more strongly while looking both ways checking no one saw them. "My mom could see us." She finish saying sounding so horror fide about the idea that Cloud couldn't help but grin and kiss her even more just to tease her.

Aerith couldn't resist his kisses any more she could feel her body going weak in his arms and the strong desire to kiss him back was to much until she finally gave in and kiss him back with passion that always seem to consume her wend she was with him.

Cloud teasing kiss change into a passionate, intense kiss the moment he felt Aerith melt on his arms. He couldn't help it she drive him so damn mad with desire for only just looking at her and now that she was finally his what could he do but savor every moment he got with her.

"_Ahem_, I don't mean to interrupt you two but we have guest dear." Elmyra told them sweetly.

Both Cloud and Aerith jump at the sudden interruption and separated from each other like they just got burn. And as red as they both were looking right now they shore look like it.

In front of them was non other then Aerith's mother and behind her out side the house door was Tifa and Yuffie both grinning and waving at them as they were just caught red handed kissing each other.

"M-mom I can explain-" Aerith started but was cut of as her mother race her hand in front of her to stop her silly nonsense.

"There will be plenty of time for you to explain my dear and as for you young man," Cloud held his breath to see how she would judge him after that little stun his just did. She probably won't let Aerith see him anymore because of it.

'_Nice Strife, very nice.' _He thought dejected.

"I'll ask you once since is obvious you like my daughter and she of course reciprocates your feelings, that you would take good care of her while she is in that school of yours understand." Elmyra finish saying with a sweet smile as she stare at the young couple in front of her.

Cloud was speechless he could not believe he heard right. Though it took him a minute to answer he nodded as sine that he accepted the responsibility at taking care of her daughter. Elmyra smile more and gave him a motherly peck on the cheek.

"Now that's a good boy." She said and patted him on the cheek lightly.

Aerith who had been only able to watch wide eye as her mother just gave Cloud permeation to be with her, finally found her voice an let a happy squeal and hug her mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom! You're the best." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and turn around to face Cloud.

The moment they were face to face Aerith through herself in his arms and laugh as he spin her around also happy to have her mother's approval to be with her. At this Elmyra decided to leave them alone for a couple of minutes heading back inside her home and pulling Aerith two best friends inside who complain a little from not being able to see what happen until she told them they could watch from the window in the living room so at least they could _think_ they have some privacy. The two girls hurry toward the window and Elmyra couldn't help but chuckle at how nosy they were. She gave her daughter on lass glance from the kitchen window and smile. Of course she couldn't help being a little nosy too.

Aerith and Cloud kiss and embrace as long and as much as they could which wasn't much since they knew they were being watch. Aerith sighed and gave him an apologetic smile.

He shook his head brushing away her apology and kiss the tip of her nose(Aerith was not very shore but she thought she heard three very familiar AWWW! Coming from her house).

"Hey don't worry about it I'm glad that your mother knows that we are dating _and_ that I'm you boyfriend." He said wiggling his eye brows making Aerith laugh at how silly he look doing it just like he plan. He like to hear her laugh it was melodic and soft like wind shims.

"I'm glad too is just that…I wish Tifa and Yuffie hadn't found out this way I doubt I'll get easily out of this, at least until I answer ten million questions from them first." She said groggily her laughter gone replace by her cute frowns that made her look like and upset child.

Cloud chuckle on last time and kiss her tenderly on the lips(Now Aerith was shore she heard three distinct but familiar gasp come from the house). He brush his lips against hers softly making Aerith want to pull him back down for another deep kiss but she held the urge knowing that the noises coming from her house would just get louder. As Cloud parted from her lips he gave her a small sweet smile making her see in his glowing sapphire eyes that he wanted to stay longer with her too. She smile back and let him read her eyes too, he smile wend he notice that she was feeling the same way as him.

He gave her on last hug and got on Fenrir turning it on and saying over the engine as it roar to life so only Aerith could hear him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school is that all right?" He ask.

'_Always her choice.' _He thought wanting it to be that way.

He didn't want to push her to do something she didn't want to do, after all she could have plans with her friends to go to school tomorrow together. He didn't want to intrude in her bonding time with them.

She just smile knowing he just wanted to make shore if she wanted to go with him and of course the answer is, "Yes, of course I would like to go to school with you tomorrow Cloud."

He gave her that big bright smile that had made her almost fall from the motorcycle yesterday and her heart stop(and by the sound coming from the house she wasn't the only one who's heart had stop, even with the loud engine she distinctly heard three intake of breath as Cloud smile and then three loud thumps. Ether they fainted or her mother drop three very heavy bags of potatoes on the ground). Aerith took a deep breath before she ran the same fate and got on tip tough to kiss him on the cheek since he was half standing half sitting on the motorcycle for support he still was much taller then her for a few inches.

Cloud bush slightly and gave her a shy smile.

'_Too cute.' _Aerith thought giggling a little and grateful thinking that her friends and mother were still knock out to see this too.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He ask one more time just to prolong the moment.

"Tomorrow." She agreed.

He nodded and headed off. Aerith staid there on till he was no longer visible and headed inside were she found her friends rubbing the side from there heads since they hit it hard wend they fainted.

"That's what you guys get for being nosy." Aerith scold.

They both smile sheepishly and let out nervous laughs.

"So…Aerith that was your secret right." Yuffie ask.

Aerith blush and nodded then said out loud, "Yes."

"Okay, then here's another question. How far had you two already gone?"

Aerith face went bright red not only that but her hole body also went red from embarrassment and this time she fainted.

"Oops guess I shouldn't have ask that." Was all Yuffie said before Tifa smack her on the back of the head _hard._

**Yikes I don't know for who to feel bad now. Hee-heh^^**

**Well hope you like it and stay tune for the next chapters!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 9**

**Girl Talk**

"Okay, okay lets recap the events of the day." Yuffie started. "First of, you receive an anonymous note in your locker which you decide to comply because you had a feeling it was the right thing to do…?"

Yuffie gave her friend a ' Are you stupid or what?' look which Aerith responded with a sheepish smile and shrug. Yuffie just shook her head and continued.

She sighed, " Okay were was I, ah yes lets see. After that you went behind the gym and waited for who ever it was that send you that note an it happen to be Cloud Strife the guy who had help you out yesterday and he wanted to know why you had run away from him before-which was a totally stupid thing to do by the way-and you ended up making out with him before becoming his girlfriend am a right?" Yuffie said in one big breath…impressive.

Aerith blush deeply, "You say it like we plan it or something and we did _not_ make out!" She said defensibly.

"Sure you didn't." Yuffie said with a mischievous grin. "If what me and Tifa saw was out in the open I wonder what the two of you did all alone behind the gym, in that dark reclusive corn-Ouch!" Yuffie was cut of by another hit on the head that day by Tifa who was getting quite tired of the young girl pevers mind.

"Would you stop that all ready Yuffie! Seriously for somebody who is younger then us you shore have a dirty mind." Tifa chattiest her.

Yuffie just stuck out her tongue at her with one of her hands in the back of her head were Tifa had hit her, she even had a bump there already for all the times she got hit that day.

"So Aerith, when are you two going to make it official?" Tifa ask her.

"O-official?" She ask bewilder.

"Yeah! You know like in front of the school or something." Yuffie piped in.

"Huh!" She was not liking this.

"Yuffie you know that Aerith doesn't like attention like that. They just probably hold hands or kiss from time to time to make it known they are a couple now to the school."

"TO THE SCHOOL!" Aerith almost shouted or maybe she did. She didn't care she was not going to this, she made a promise to herself she wouldn't do anything to cause Cloud trouble and telling every body in school that they are dating will definitely bring Cloud trouble.

The two friends stare at her with shock. They had never heard Aerith race her voice like that, ever. So why did she race her voice now? Was it something they said or did she not like the idea of the school knowing about her and Cloud. They both mentally agree the later answer was correct as Aerith face said it all to clearly.

"I can't you guys, I just can't." Aerith told them looking sad and crestfallen.

She then look away from her friends and got up from her bed were the three of them had been resting and stood facing the window. They were in Aerith room it was small but cozy room. The color of the walls were a creamy pink, her bed was set on the middle of the room it was a simple medium size bed with a white board on the back and a machine trunck at the end of the bed with flower paintings on it. Her bed covers and pillow were a soft pink color that match the color of the cur tons on the window she was facing and facing her bed was a white vanity mirror with flower designs on it and lastly close to the side of her bed was a white wore drove with painted flowers just like the ones on the trunck on the end of her bed. The flowers painted on the trunck an wore drove had been painted by her when she was younger and Elmyra had like them very much.

"Aerith, come on! You can't be serious." Yuffie said frustrated at her friend for over worrying about things. She should just enjoy being with Cloud despite what other people mite think.

"Yuffie, Tifa please understand, I don't want to make Cloud's life in school anymore troublesome. Being what he is, one of the most popular guys in school to be going out with a nobody like me-"

"But Aerith! Your not a nobody." Yuffie cut her of fiercely trying to make her understand this time.

"Yuffie's right Aerith. People have been talking about you a lot lately, good things this time. There saying how cool you acted in front of Cissnei yesterday when she obviously drop her juice on you on purpose. The old rumors about you have started to were off and the kids in school don't seem to think about you the same way, actually I could honestly say your are getting more popular each day." Tifa had commented reinforcing Yuffie on her words to get Aerith to see the light of things.

Aerith blush at her words but a little glimmer of hope was seen in her eyes. Tifa and Yuffie took this opportunity and started to pep talk her again.

"Come on Ari, you have always been the most optimistic and cheerful one in the group. Even more then me and that's saying something." Yuffie said honestly.

"Nooo, you have always been the most loudest Yuffie, but yeah Aerith you always look on the bright side of things and had never give up even when things look bad." Tifa said earning a glare from Yuffie for the loud thing but she let it go this time.

Aerith smile slightly at that. She knew her friends were trying to cheer her up and face up saying she and Cloud were a couple to the school, but she was still nervous about it. When she had been tease and rejected because of the rumors in the school about her past an the ones that had been invented by some of the girls in the school she had been hurt by them but she never let those things turn her down because she still had her two best friends with her and that's all she needed. Until of course, she fell in love with Cloud Strife.

"I know you guys are right, but I still feel a little nervous about the hole thing. After all this is the fist time I ever love somebody this way not to mention is also my first relation ship with a guy and I'm afraid of ruing it all up because of my past." Aerith confine, feeling a little better at saying it out loud.

"Ooh, so that's what got you all up in a not." Yuffie said understanding now.

Tifa was also able to see the problem. Aerith was scared. She was honestly and irrevocably deeply in love with Cloud and she didn't want to lose him. Tifa and Yuffie smile sweetly at her, from the three of them Aerith was always the most truer to her feeling and her feelings toward Cloud were obviously sincere ones too.

"Aerith you can't let fear stop you, I mean what if some girl tries to stile Cloud away from you because she think his single or something." Tifa warn also getting off the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder. Aerith look alarm.

"Do you really think so?" She ask worried.

Tifa nodded and Yuffie piped in from the bed.

"Well yeah Aerith, Cloudy is quite a catch. I mean did you see that smile of his earlier I think I saw stars!" She said dreamily. Tifa roll her eyes.

"You did. Why did you think we fainted, he definitely got a weapon there." Tifa said sounding a little daze herself in that last part.

Aerith look at her two daze friends and felt something hot in the pit of her stomach. It was a weird feeling an kind of uncomfortable. She didn't like the new feeling, didn't like it at all. Her friends staid daze for a moment, when they finally snap out of it was to find a very jealous Aerith staring at them with a frown on her face. They both blink for a moment at seeing there sweet little Aerith looking at them like she wanted to murder them both for getting all dreamy about her boyfriend. Though it was understandable it was also quite shocking at seeing her like that, even a little scary but most of all too funny!

Both Tifa and Yuffie started laughing at their friend envious face which only made Aerith frown more and provoking even more laughter out her two friends.

After a while they started talking again on what to do about the hole school thing an making it public that Cloud and her were a couple now and she finish that argument saying that she would think about it. Her two friends decided to leave at that and plan on going out shopping to get Aerith's new phone, plus some cute clothe for when Cloud and her decide to go out on first date. Aerith blush but agree and the three spend the hole afternoon like that until they had to leave, leaving Aerith alone with her thoughts.

'_What am I suppose to do about this. I mean part me those want the school to know that I'm with Cloud, because I want them to know that I'm his and his mind, but what would this cause his reputation? Could they really had stop talking about me like they use to or maybe they still think that I'm some girl from the street that use to sell her body for money…' _Aerith bury her face deeply in the pillow as she lay on her bed.

She felt the familiar hot sting of the old tears she had spill the day she had heard those horrible rumors those girls had said about her, not even Yuffie and Tifa know about what she heard those girls say about her in the school bathroom only her mother which she had confess that day the lies she heard them say about her past and she had staid all night crying out her sadness and dejection only to come back the next day and act like nothing had happen.

It was only since both Tifa and Yuffie didn't like to hear rumors in the school since both of them though that rumors were stupid and a waist of time that they didn't know all that had been said about her and she appreciated that very much. But Cloud, he must have heard all the rumors about her and he still wanted to be with her, he was definitely a very wonderful guy and her a very, _very _lucky girl.

"I love you, Cloud." Were her last words before she drifted of to sleep.

The next morning Aerith woke up with a start. She could not remember the dream she just had but she knew it _wasn't_ a good dream. Her heart was racing fast and she was cover in sweat, she wipe the back of her hand on the forehead and took a deep breath. She look out the widow only to fine it sunny and beautiful, so instead of worrying about the dream she decided to look forward for today since she was getting another ride on Fenrir with the man she loved. She dress up quickly brushing her hair and teeth at the same time, placing her hair in the usual braid-minus the ribbon which she was starting to miss-she headed down stairs and made herself some breakfast(cereal). Ones she was finally finish she place her ditches in the sink, she heard the familiar roar of an engine out side.

"Aerith your boyfriend is here to pick you up for school." Elmyra said as she open the door and wave at Cloud who wave back waiting for Aerith out side on his motorcycle.

Aerith just smile humongous smile and almost ran out the door forgetting her bag that her mom caught an handed it to her.

"Thank you mom your the best." Aerith said giving her mom a peck on the cheek and walking this time toward Cloud.

Elmyra smile when she saw Aerith jump and hug Cloud, this time though she really gave them some privacy.

Aerith watch Cloud as he got off of Fenrir stepping on the ground he open his arms toward her and she couldn't help it. She ran the last space that separated them and jump throwing her arms around him an giving him a big hug. Cloud chuckle against her hair and kiss the top of her head his arms already around her small, soft and delicate body.

"Guess this means you miss me?" He ask cockily.

Aerith giggle against his chest and nodded with her head never breaking the embrace. Cloud smile down at her, he reach for her face and race it up so there lips were only inches apart. He lower his face towards hers brushing his lips against hers softly it made Aerith sigh with pleasure at the sweet friction before she race herself on her tip toes to get him to kiss her fully on the lips. He complied willingly, having dream about her all night had only made his desire to be with her increase more and he already wanted to be with her always.

'_Cool it Cloud, or she mite thing your obsess with her or something.' _He thought while he kiss her gently, though to himself only he had to admit that in a way he was obsess with Aerith Gainsborough. He wanted her more then anything in the hole world and wanted to keep her always by his side, though those thought were kind of possessive he knew he could never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. After all he wanted it to be her choice if she wanted to be with him.

'_Always her choice.' _Was Cloud last though before he reluctantly broke the kiss. He smile down at Aerith who smile back dazzling him with her sparkling eyes and bright smile.

"Ready to go?" He ask when he remember how to speak again.

Aerith bobbed her head while saying a cheerful "Yes." Cloud smile down at her again and kiss the tip of her nose making Aerith blush bright red while he smirk placing her gently on Fenrir. He rode down the road with the girl he love holding tightly to then wonder when was the last time he ever smile this much or even more importantly when had he ever felt this happy?

'_Only Aerith could make me feel this way,' _He thought with a soft smile. '_Thank you, Aerith.'_

And he would thank her always for what she gave him…for giving him something to leave for.

**AWW! Isn't he sweet! Kay kay next chapter more cute stuff and funny stuff, but this time more drama as not every thing will be easy in our favorite couples world so please be prepare for whats coming next!**

**Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 10**

**Making It Official  
**

"Mmm….ugh…ah…AHH!"

Aerith shoot up in the bed with a fright. Her body was sweaty, her face pale and her heart was racing so fast it sounded like a humming bird inside her chest.

"It…it was that dream again…The one I can't remember." She whisper to herself.

Though she couldn't remember the hole dream she did remember a few things about it, very little things though…mostly shadow things.

It was always dark in her dream the only light there was the one above her, always above her like a stage light only this one was a lot warmer almost like giving her reprieve of the darkness around her. She didn't like the dark. She was never scare of it before but the one in her dream was cold and menacing almost like it wanted to suck her in and devour her in its cold depths. Then someone voice was heard from the darkness she wasn't shore who that voice belong to but she knew she heard it before and wanted to go toward it, she wanted to go toward the person that voice belong to. She didn't remember what happen after that only a sharp feeling of pain and the sound of somebody screaming her name, then…nothing she would wake up.

"How strange…" She said a little more loudly then before, knowing nobody would hear her mostly because her mother slept like a log ones she hit the pillow but it was also early so she should go back to sleep though a little reluctant because she didn't want to have that same dream again.

She lay back her head on the pillow and thought about the couple of weeks that had pass by. She and Cloud were still secretly dating, well secretly dating from the school. Though she did promise Cloud that they would make it official around the school that they were boyfriend and girlfriend soon mostly because Tifa had been right and she was getting more popular each day-though she didn't how-which cause boys to try an ask her out more making a very jealous but very cute Cloud. Though he did look cute when he was jealous she didn't like to ties him to much like that especially when she knew how it felt after Cissnei had practically sat on his lap yesterday when she had decide she wanted to sit in the AVALANCHE table and star flirting with _her_ boyfriend. _Grr_.

Cloud had really enjoyed seeing her jealous for a change.

_~Flashback~_

"_You see, is not so fun when you're the one getting jealous now is it?" Cloud had said with a smirk._

"_I am not jealous! I-I just didn't like the way she was practically sitting on your lap that's all." Aerith had said back, facing away from him to hide her red cheeks though he could still see it as he glance at her side ways._

_He grin wider and walk toward her placing his arms around her slim waist he pull her back against his hard chest._

"_That's being jealous Aerith and if it bother you that much why didn't you say anything?" Cloud ask sounding curios and a little disappointed._

_Aerith stiffen for a moment then sighed and relax a little. She turn in his arm to face him and as she look up she notice that Cloud look a little sad, maybe because she didn't say anything when Cissnei had try to flirt with him like a good girlfriend should do. Aerith look down mad at how cowardly she had acted and how she had hurt Cloud's feelings. She then nodded to herself and look up back at Cloud resolve in her eyes. She knew what she had to do._

"_Cloud lets tell the hole school that we're dating." She said fiercely. "Let show them that you are mine and I am yours."_

_Cloud had stare at her wide eye, his mouth slightly open. Then he snap out of it and look at her strait in the eye._

"_Do you mean it Aerith…? Are you shore this is what you want?" He ask her._

_She knew he would never push her to do something she didn't want to do and she was grateful to him because of that but she knew what she wanted to do and that was this. She place her hands on his face and pull him down for a kiss that he return instantly like he always did when she kiss him. He could never resist her kisses and she enjoy making him lose control like that when they were together. She broke the kiss and stare up at him smiling sweetly at his daze expression while giggling slightly._

"_Yes, I'm shore I want this, more then anything." Where her last words before she kiss him again._

_~End Of Flashback~_

She sighed contently. They were going to show the hole school they were together today and she couldn't be happier, at first she though she would be nervous and scare telling the hole school they were dating especially the way Tifa and Yuffie had planed it to be, but she felt exited and some how relived at finally getting all this out. She could be with Cloud now with out having to worry about somebody seeing them together, she could actually kiss and hug him hopping instead that they _will_ be seen together so every one could see that they belong to each other and most importantly that all the _girls_ see them together including Cissnei so they would stop flirting with _her_ boyfriend.

Aerith smile as she imagine the look on Cissnei face today when they tell the hole school they are together.

She giggle and said to herself, "I think Yuffie is robbing of on me. Who knew I could be so possessive."

Aerith let out a tired yawn and close her now heavy eyelids as she fell into a peaceful sleep this time.

It was morning now as the sun shone trough the open window of the room, the cur tents fluttering slightly by the soft breeze making a still sleeping Aerith stir.

Aerith felt very comfy today in her warm, soft bed. At the soft cool breeze Aerith snuggle more into her warm chits before noticing a slight weight over her left arm and a warm 'something' behind her. She turn to the warm 'something' and curl against it her mind to muddle by sleep notice or wonder what it was until it chuckle slightly and pull her closer to it.

Aerith gasp and sat up immediately only to find her boyfriend on the bed with _her. _Though he was over the covers it didn't stop her from blushing at finding herself in bed with a boy and not just any boy but her _boyfriend_ which was not a good idea the way she always felt around him.

"C-Cloud w-what are you doing here?" She stutter and blush even more.

Cloud grin and sat up with her. He drew her into his arms kissing her forehead.

"I came to pick you up, but your mother said you hadn't woken up yet so I came to wake you up instead." He said as his fingers com her loose locks.

He like her hair loose like this but just when _he_ could see it loose. If the other guys in school saw Aerith with her hair like this…

"I over slept?" Aeirth ask alarm snapping Cloud out of his murderous thoughts.

He smile down at her and said, "Only a little its still early, plus I'm glad you did. If you didn't I wouldn't have been able to catch you a sleep like this. You look so sweet when your asleep Aerith."

Aerith blush intensely and look away. Cloud cup her cheek with his hand turning her face toward him. He then kiss her cheek, her forehead, her other cheek, the tip of her nose and finally her lips slow and sensually. She melted instantly at his kiss, because just like him she could not resist his kisses. Cloud place Aerith on his lap wrapping his arms around her possessively as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body more closely to his, but as the kiss grew more heated Aerith mother call them from downstairs telling them that if they kept dilly dallying they were going to be late for school. They broke the kiss both of them blushing deeply knowing that some how Elmyra knew they were kissing so as Cloud place Aerith on the bed deciding to wait downstairs while she change, Aerith went and pick her clothe for school. Dressing fast she brush and braided her hair and went downstairs quickly.

Her mother was chatting with Cloud happily when she came in. As they both notice her come in they smile at her. Elmyra place a warm batch of pancakes in front of her.

"Eat up fast dear or you and Cloud will be late for school." Elmyra told her.

She did what she was told and started to eat.

Cloud had park at the usual spot when they arrived at school. He pick Aerith from Fenrir and place her down gently but he still held her as he look at her deep in the eyes and ask,

"Do you really want to do this…like this?"

She smile and nodded, "Yes of course, after all it took Tifa and Yuffie a lot of time to compose this little stun of theirs." She said cheeky grin.

"What about us!" Said a loud voice from behind them. "We help too!"

Both Reno and Zack were carrying wires around there shoulders while behind them was Vincent with Squall each with two big speakers in there arms.

"Quit winning Reno we need to get this stuff to the cafeteria pronto so move it!" Said an annoyed Yuffie as she appear form behind the two way bigger then her males and push them away toward the school.

Tifa was behind them and gave tired sigh. She stop in front of Cloud and Aerith who were looking a little bewilder to say the least at the scene in front of them.

"Sorry about that. Yuffie has been in a rampage with those two for a while so please don't worry about it, is natural." Tifa assure them and smile.

They just nodded as they follow their friends toward the cafeteria both had been a sine to carry some boxes with plugs and stuff for the speakers they were going to use for their little show since Yuffie told them they had to help too.

"Reno that dose not go there! And Zack if you keep mangling the wires like that your going to bust them!" Yuffie yell at the two boys.

"Get off my case woman!" Reno snap.

"Then do your job right and I may get off you case you dolt!" She snap back.

"Maybe telling your friends about the plan wasn't such a good idea." Aerith said to Cloud stun and tad bit embarrass at the scene in front of them.

Cloud just nodded equally stun and embarrass. When Yuffie and Tifa had explain the plan to them Cloud knew they couldn't pull it alone so he decided to ask his friends for help. They had agree of course, Reno and Zack had plan to make a party before the day of the show to celebrate Cloud finally getting himself a girlfriend but of course Cloud had explicitly refuse the offer.

Finally after bickering and a few bruise joints every thing was set, all they needed to do now was wait till lunch time to get this show done.

"Hey you kids! What is all this?" And annoyed lunch lady had ask them.

"I-it's a show for the lunch hour Mrs. Shera. W-we even have a permission slip from the principle, see." Yuffie said handing her a paper with the signature of the principle on it.

"Hmp, very well. Just be shore to clean this mess when your done." She order and walk away from them. They all sighed with relief.

"Good thing you made that fake permission slip Yuffie or we would be in big trouble." Tifa said.

"How did you learn to that anyway?" Reno ask her.

"Well after being in the principle's office as much as I been you learn to copy his signature after having see him sine so many detention slips." She answer nonchalance.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant how did you learn to acts so innocent when your obviously the devil incarnat-Ouch!" Reno was cut of by a punch in the ribs by little Yuffie who was getting piste off at his words.

Okay back to plan it was finally time and the cafeteria was pack with all the students.

'_Looks like nobody miss school today.' _Aerith thought getting a little nervous.

"Its going to be okay Aerith is just a little declaration its not like they are going to jump on you or something." Tifa tried to reassure her and miss by a mile at the last part.

Aerith gulp but knew she was doing this for Cloud, for her, for them.

She took a deep breath as it was finally time. Tifa and Aerith saw Zack approach the microphone in the middle of the cafeteria they had set up and he grin at them as some of the student in the cafeteria started to stare at him with curiosity.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls today our AVALANCHE leader and my best friend has a declaration to make to a very special girl." He a nouns over doing it a little but it got their attention.

All students started to murmured wondering who the girl might be and if Cloud was going to ask her to be his girl or something. All the girls started to squeal and giggle at the site of Cloud as he headed to microphone to make his declaration.

Aerith stare at him her breath was caught in her throat. He look so handsome, like he always did in her eyes. His spiky blond hair sway slightly as he move, his body lean and muscular move so swiftly and gracefully like a wolf set on the prowl and of course his glowing sapphire eyes the same ones that had capture her from the first day she came here. They glowed even brighter today and she wonder if he was as exited an nervous as she was.

Zack pass Cloud the mike grinning at him and slapping him on the back for encouragement. Cloud tumble slightly forward at the overdose in force his friend gave in the slap but her recover and stood strait. He search the crowd of students in front of him for a pear of sparkling green eyes and smile when he found those eyes staring strait back at him.

"Ladies and gentleman today I would like to a nouns that I'm in love," He was cut of by all the girls in the cafeteria squeals and giggles again. He sighed but continued. "She is the most wonderful and most beautiful girl I ever met…" He took a deep breath and look strait at Aerith. "Aerith, would you be my girl?" He finally ask as he extended his hand in her direction.

They all turn to Aerith who was waiting in the crowed for the declaration just like Tifa and Yuffie had plan. Aerith took a deep breath and walk toward Cloud trying to ignore all the attention thrown toward her. She took Cloud extended hand and look up at him. His sapphire eyes glow and a spark was seen in their depths hypnotizing her making her forget that they were in a cafeteria surrounded by people. She got lost in his eyes for a moment before Zack clear his throat snapping her out of her daze. Blushing furiously she look up at Cloud one more time and nodded.

"Y-yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." She finally said out loud.

Cloud smile and pull her into his arms and kiss her on the lips passionately making her forget again that they we're not alone but oh well. Every body in the lunch room cheer but they were a few groans of disappointment in the room both male and female.

Yuffie, Tifa and the AVALACHE group watch the new and official couple embrace.

"You think we should separate them now?" Yuffie ask.

"Nah, give them a moment." Zack told her.

"Okay but if it turns into a R rated show is not my fault. Ow!"

Tifa was really getting a habit on hitting some sense into Yuffie. Mean while behind the cheering crowed a not so cheering person stood glaring daggers at girl in Cloud's arms.

"Your not getting him you street rat, his mine." The person hiss and walk away.

**Yikes scary, now who could that be? You better guess for the next chapter…though maybe the chapter after that one because next chapter is going to be a very steamy Cleris so you been warn see ya in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 11**

**First Date Rain**

It was Saturday morning and Aerith hadn't slept a wink the whole night, because today she was going to go on her first date with Cloud!

Aerith jump-rather then get out of bed normally-and headed toward the bathroom to wash and get ready for her date. Though she and Cloud had been dating for a moth know they hadn't had the opportunity to go out in a real first date. First it was because Aerith had been afraid people from school would see them together and then after the whole cafeteria declaration thing, they had all gotten detention for two weeks after for causing commotion in school grown and faking the principal signature which they all scold Yuffie for later.

"_It had seem like a good idea before and it helped with Mrs. Shera!" Yuffie had said defensibly._

"_Yeah and cause us two weeks worth of detention later." Reno had muttered annoyed at having to spend two weeks in detention with her._

_Yuffie just glares at him the whole time._

Aerith just smile to herself and shook her head remembering that. Those two would get in a lot of trouble if left alone together, since they were more a like then what they wanted to admit, but anyhow after that Aerith and Cloud hadn't had time to go out or even be together as much as they wanted to be because of that _and_ the extra homework. Though they had plan to study and do the homework together Aerith mother had thought that a bad idea saying they would probably be more "concentrated" on each other then their homework. They had flush crimson right there and then, but had both decided to wait till the whole detention thing was over to finally go out on a real date together.

Aerith was really happy and could hardly contain her excitement. She took a long time in the shower wanting be squeaky clean for her date with Cloud. When she finally emerge from her bath it was to find her two best friends waiting for her in her room.

"Yuffie, Tifa what are you doing here?" Aerith ask perplex.

"Waiting for you. Man you took your sweet time in the shower, we thought you mite never come out." Yuffie had said overly dramatically.

"Come on Aeirth we're here to help you get ready for your date with Cloud." Tifa had said all cheery.

"You are?" Aerith manage to sound both exited and afraid. Not that she didn't want her friends to help her look nice for her first date but she didn't want them to over do her look for it either.

"You sound scare. Come on Ari we promise not to over do it." Said the girl who likes to over do every thing she puts her hands into.

"Yuffie I'm not sure-"

"Don't worry Aerith I'll make sure she doesn't over do it." Tifa cut her off reassuringly.

Aerith just nodded and let her friends do the rest. They started by picking what she would wear for her date, Aerith had argue that she couldn't use the cute miniskirt they had found in her wore drove since they would probably ride on Cloud's motorcycle which would only cause her a meager embarrassment if she wore that. Tifa and Yuffie had agree though they told her she had to wear it one day so that they could see the look on Cloud's face when she did. They had both snicker at the thought making Aerith blush. So, they had decided on a strapless pale pink top and hip hogging blue jeans that accentuated her curvy long legs quite nicely also with machine pink shoes and belt though darker pink with a yellow belt buckle. Tifa and Yuffie watched excitedly as they got Aerith ready for her date. Tifa had dried Aerith hair and brush it till it was smooth as silk, then had tied Aerith's hair partially, leaving most of it loose. Her hair curls rested down to her mid back.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Her friends complimented.

Aerith blush slightly. She pick up a black string from her vanity and tied it around her neck in a small ribbon an place on both her wrist two machine yellow bracelets. Aerith turn around to look at her friends who nodded in approval. As they finish getting Aerith ready Elmyra walk in with both hands on her cheeks looking teary eye as she gaze at her beautiful daughter as she was ready for her date.

"Oh Aerith you look lovely but shouldn't you wear a jacket? Those clothe seem to light on your skin." Elmyra ask sounding all motherly like.

"There okay mom and it will be sunny today so I doubt I'll need a jacket today." Aerith said trying to convince her.

"If you say so, but you should take one just in case. You could never be too sure with the weather this days and isn't too early to go on a date?" Elmyra ask again. She really was a worrywart sometimes.

"Well yes, it is rather early. But Cloud said he had surprise for me and that it had to be early, so you know." She said blushing a little and wondering what the surprise could be.

"Aww, is so romantic!" Yuffie gush, snapping Aerith out of her thoughts as look at Yuffie who had a funny dreamy face.

Tifa just roll her eyes at her, she then look at Aerith who was giggling at the look on Yuffie's face and smile too. Elmyra just stare at her daughter and friends and couldn't feel happier. It had been a good idea to let Aerith go to that school after all.

After a while Aerith date appear and waited for her downstairs. Aerith felt a little nervous wondering if she really look good for her date but Tifa and Yuffie had reassure her that she look great and half/drag an half/push her toward the stares were Cloud was waiting at the bottom with Elmyra.

"Aerith, Cloud is here!" Elmyra had call. (Like she didn't know that).

Aerith look back at her friends who gave her two thumps up, she then look forward and took a deep breath.

As Aerith walk down the stares Cloud could not stop looking at her. She look beautiful or rather in Reno's word totally HOT! Cloud swallow and tried to compose his now flaming face and erratic heart. When Aerith finally made it to the last step he walk toward her and bow grabbing her hand in his an kissing the back of it.

"You look beautiful, Aerith." He said looking up at her still bowed while holding her hand.

Aerith face went in flames and she was sure she heard a dreamy sounding sigh coming from up stairs.

"T-Thank you." She said still very flustered.

Cloud smile and straiten, he then handed her a red rose he had been holding in his hand behind his back, making Aerith gasp both surprise and awe struck at how beautiful it was.

"Oh Cloud is beautiful." She said as she held the rose with both her hands tenderly. "Thank you." was all she could say and would have probably kiss him for it too but both her mom an friends were there making that a bad idea.

" So ready to go?" he ask still smiling down at her.

Aerith nodded and headed out the door with Cloud. Giving her mother on last kiss before she left and a wink toward her friends who were watching from the stares they headed out.

"So were are we going?" She ask as Cloud place her on Fenrir still not sure what was his surprise.

"Nope, won't tell you or it would ruin the surprise." He said with a mischievous smile.

He then kiss the tip of her nose and got on Fenrir. They road for hours and stop only to get a quick bite to eat. Cloud still did not say were they were going but she didn't mind so much, she like riding with Cloud on Ferir like this. It was exiting like heading out to find adventures just the two of them, though she was still curios about to were cloud was taking her and what was the surprise. After riding a little longer Cloud stop in front of a small mountain village, it look like a quiet little village, sort of peaceful.

"This is, were I grew up…this is my old home town…" Cloud said almost a whisper.

"Cloud?"

Aerith tried to look at Cloud's face but he didn't turn to look at her, she could feel is uneasiness and knew this place was the cause of it.

"Hey I want to take you some were else. Hold on tight." He said, though he still didn't look back at her. Aerith just nodded still wishing she knew why this quiet town cause Cloud so much uneasiness. As they kept riding through the town they went toward a road that lead up a mountain behind the village. Aerith thoughts were still caught up on why Cloud had acted that way and remember he said he had grown up here that it was his old home town.

'_Could…could something had happen to Cloud while he grew up here before?' _Aerith thought worried.

They had arrive at a part almost at the top of the mountain were the plain was rather rocky and didn't have much green in it. Aerith wonder why they had stop there but didn't ask knowing Cloud would probably not tell her yet.

"Okay, close your eyes Aerith and don't pick." Cloud had order her gently.

Aerith nodded and close her eyes as order. Cloud held both her hands and lead her forward though stumbling a little an giggling on the way for it as Cloud kept leading her forward. As he stop her at mid step he let go of her hands and walk behind her placing his hands on her waist, he skim his finger tips up her body making Aerith get goose bumps at his light touch. His hands made its way toward her arms and he gently race them up stretching them like if she was about to fly. Aerith could feel the strong breeze on her face as it pull at her bangs back from it, she could also smell the fresh air and for a second she could feel like she _was_ flying until she felt Cloud's _very_ warm body behind her as it got even closer to her-as if he was not close to her before-and felt his warm breath as his lips gently brush the shell of her ear making her shiver.

"Open your eyes Aerith." He said and she did as she was told only to be greeted with the most amazing view that you could ever have if you were actually flying!

Aerith gasp and move back a little from the ledge of the mountain startle but Cloud held her from the waist again holding her there.

"It's okay Aerith I won't let you fall, I promise." He said against her ear softly but firmly making Aerith sure he would never let her fall.

Aerith took a deep breath and look back at the view below them. She could see the whole town they had just went through from here and even further, to the roads and valleys they had pass to come here and she thought if she squint a little she could see the tower of Midgar too. It was breath taking.

"Oh Cloud is so pretty up here!" Aerith had exclaim breathless at the site.

"I knew you would like it. I joust too come here when I was younger all the time, so I kind of figure you would enjoy it too." He said smiling behind her also admiring the view.

"You use to come here?" Aerith ask turning her head toward him and look up toward his face.

Cloud look down at Aerith questioning gaze and smile slightly.

"Come I'll tell you the story." He said grabbing Aerith hand gently in his and walking her back toward Fenrir.

A moment later they were sitting close to were they had been standing before watching the view and were now having a picnic that Cloud had prepare for them as another surprise for Aerith. It was amazing what that motorcycle of his was able to carry or hide. They enjoy each other company in silence for a while as they ate, then Aerith broke the peaceful silence and ask,

"Cloud what happen to you here and how long did you lived here anyway?"

Cloud swallow the last bite of what he was eating(peanut butter and jelly sandwich) keeping his gaze down he answer.

"Fourteen."

"Huh?" Aerith said not quite catching that.

"I lived here until I was fourteen and the town we just pass is call Nibelheim, while this mountain is call Nibel." He explain.

"Oh." Was all she could say, she wonder why Cloud had never mention this place before to her but then remember he hadn't answer her first question.

"Cloud, what happen to you here?" She ask him softly again, trying to coax him to tell her the whole story this time.

Cloud look at her this time and lock eyes with her as he said the next part, his eyes looking unsure an slightly pain.

"I never knew my father, he died when I was still very young from and illness so I don't remember him very well." He swallow again as he felt his mouth get dry knowing what he was about to tell Aerith next. " My mother died in a fire when I was thirteen I…I couldn't save her and I…" Cloud shook his head trying to shake the grief and guilt away but the memory was to fresh in his mind. As the scenes started to play themselves around his mind he felt the twinge of pain and guilt and sorrow, and this time he could not shake them away.

He had been on Mt. Nibel when the fire on the town had started three years ago and he wasn't able to get down in time to help his mother as their house burn down, with her inside it.

"Cloud…" Aerith held him in her arms as she notice his shoulders starting to shake.

Cloud felt Aerith warmth surround him as he fought away his sorrowful feelings and memories, clinging to her he was able to compose himself enough to tell her what had happen, about the fire the town was in three years ago and how he had been to late to safe his mother as their house burn down and how he had flee to Midgar after helping reconstruct Nibelheim a year later after the fire. The memories were just to painful to stay there any longer.

"Cloud, why didn't you ever told me this sooner?" She ask.

They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a moth know and had seen each other every day an she now understood why he never talk about his family or why when ever she ask about them he would change the subject. He ones told her he lived on his own in Midgar and she understood that as way of saying he was not ready yet to talk about his family with her or his pass. So she waited until he was and now that he did she wanted to know why.

"Because I wanted to tell you at the right moment, since I never told this to anybody." He said and shrug trying to make it a no big deal thing but it was a big deal, for her it sure seem to be.

He had trusted only her to tell about his painful past an family and she was deeply touch but that gesture, more then anything he had given her today this was the most special. They had let go of each other embrace a while ago and were just holding each others hands, both their hands entwined as they both rested their heads against each other comfortably. They staid like that for a while as both of them felt a calm rest around them now that there were no more secrets around them, but Cloud felt the most calm. He hadn't felt this calm in three years and now thanks to Aerith he was, he didn't feel so guilty either. Aerith didn't seem to think less of him or even judge him like he had been doing for this three years and maybe he should really stop blaming himself for it too, because if Aerith didn't think less of him or blame him for not getting there on time to save his mother maybe he shouldn't either. Maybe he could finally forgive himself…

At that time they both heard thunder and look up startled and surprise to see rain clouds already forming above them. They hurry to pick up their picnic things but just as they got the last of the stuff safe in Fenrir its started to rain.

"Oh no! We're going to get wet!" Aerith yell over the sound of rain and thunder which was really loud as she regretted not bringing her jacket like her mother had warn.(Or an umbrella)

"Its okay, I know were we can stay until the rain stops!" Cloud yell back at her so she could hear.

They road down the mountain back to town, though this time more slowly as the ground was rather unstable because of the rain. They made it to a small house in the town that Cloud was able to open with a key he had pull from one of the bases close to the door. When they finally walk in the house they were already dripping wet and shivering from the cold.

"Wait here." Cloud had told her and she waited for him while looking around the house that she had deduce by they way he knew were the key was hidden and how he was so familiar to this place that this was his old house that he had rebuilt with the towns people three years ago after the fire incident. As she started explore the house more she saw something that caught her eye, over the fire place there was only one photo on it that was slightly burn and kind of old, it was place in a silver frame which Aerith thought with a sad smile that it would at least would not burn as fast as a wood frame would. The picture contain a man and a woman holding a new born baby Aerith presume that had to be Cloud when he had been born and those were his parents as the family resemblance was definitely there. Both Cloud's parents look very happy in that picture and Cloud look very cozy on his mother's arms.

She giggle as she notice something about Cloud in the picture.

"What's so funny?" Cloud ask out of no were, surprising Aerith and almost making her drop the photo.

"Cloud! You surprise me." She scold at him for almost making her drop the photo.

Cloud smirk saying "Sorry" which Aerith didn't believe at all. She huff and turn her back on him looking at the photo again.

"So what was so funny Aerith?" He ask his curiosity pick as he look over her shoulder to see his old family picture. Aerith grin, but hide it as she said with a light tone.

"Oh nothing I just thought how cute you joust to look when you were a baby that's all." She said still hiding her grin as she place the photo back on top of the fire place.

"Joust to…?" He ask arching a brow at her, though she couldn't see it since she still had her back toward him.

"Yeah…and I also find it just adorable how your hair stud up like that even when you were that small!" Aerith gush grinning widely this time unable to hide it any longer.

'_That's what you get for surprising me like that.' _She thought triumphantly.

Cloud's face turn ten shades of red right there and then, feeling embarrass he almost didn't notice how Aerith shoulders were shaking with quiet laughter. He scold his face still red, then grin as and idea pop into his head. He snuck away as her back was still to him and hid were she could not see him.

As Aerith finally control her laughter she turn around to look at Cloud's flush face only to find herself completely alone.

"Cloud?" She ask but nobody answer, "Cloud were did you go?" She tried again a little lauder but still no answer.

As the wind blew harder and the rain increase in tempo against the house Aerith started to feel really frighten as the house was still dark and the lightning made scary shapes around the place while the thunder made her jump startle.

"Cloud this isn't funny!" She yell getting more scare by the minute walking backwards.

She stumble against something and fell on her back, closing her eyes in slight pain she sat back up and rub her back when she open her eyes again lightning hit the window close to were she was making the figure before look big and frightening. Aerith shriek at the top of her long and jump up running pass it, but then a hand shoot up out of no were and grab her by the wrist pulling her back. She struggle and try to pull away to scare to wonder who was pulling her back until she was held against a strong, warm-though still wet-chest of Cloud as he tried to soothe her with his voice and touch running one of his hands through her wet curls.

"Its okay Aerith its just me, don't worry nothings going to hurt you." he kept saying.

Aerith took deep breath and try to calm down, it only took her a little while before she was completely calm down. Cloud smile.

"See everything is okay." He said smiling down at her.

Aerith however did not smile, she had been really scare back there. As she push Cloud away and turn her back on him again crossing her arms, he could tell that she was upset with him.

"I'm sorry Aerith, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just having little fun, it wasn't suppose to get out of hand like that, I'm sorry that's still no excuse." He said and look away a shame and guilty.

Aerith look back at him and sighed smiling a little, she walk toward Cloud and place her hand on his cheek making him look back at her.

"Well, you did give quite a scare I'll give you that." She said smiling fully up at him.

Cloud place his hand over hers and grimace filing guilty as he said, "I'm sorry." And this time Aerith knew he meant it.

She peck him on the lips and smile. "Its okay, I forgive you if you forgive me for the picture comment." She exchange.

Cloud grin and nodded. "Deal" He said out loud, kissing her on the lips to close the deal.

Aerith smile in the kiss but then remember they were still both very wet and didn't have any extra clothe to wear.

As Aerith broke the kiss she ask, "Cloud what are we going to do about our wet clothe?"

Cloud just look down at her and gave her a small smile, but she could see a faint blush spread over his cheeks and wonder what cause it.

As Cloud scratch the back of his head he said a little embarrass, "Well, I don't have any old clothe hear we can use but I do have some blankets we could use to cover our selves as we wait for our clothe to dry on the fire place."

"Oh." She said also blushing at the thought of Cloud and her only wearing blankets around each other. Okay meager dejavu there, is like the first time they met only with blankets this time instead of towels.

"Are um…you o-okay with it?" He ask even more embarrass as he notice the expression on Aerith face.

Aerith blink twice drawn from her thoughts by Cloud's question and just nodded still embarrass.

Cloud nodded and handed her one of the two blankets that he had brought and place on the table when he had seen her looking at the picture a moment before. He then grab some matches he had borrow from the kitchen an turn on one as he check the fire place for wood, seeing it empty he grab some from the wood box not so very close to the fire place but close enough to find it easily and gets some wood for the fire which Cloud grab some placing them on the fire place and turning them on with a match making a very small but nice fire to warm them up and dry their clothe.

Cloud look back toward Aerith that instead of getting undress while he wasn't looking and tried to warm up with the blank she had been ogling at Cloud while he started the fire. As she notice this her face went crimson and she turn around embarrass, Cloud just chuckle and started to undress. Aerith tried to compose her self and look over her shoulder to see what Cloud was doing. Bad idea.

Cloud had taken off his jacket and shirt, and as he was bare chested with his back toward her he didn't notice that she was looking back at him red face as he grab his pans by the waist line and pull them down with all an boxers.

**(Author Note: Cloud Bare Butt! Warning: MEGA NOSEBLEED!)**

Aerith turn her face quickly and cover her mouth to hold back squeal at what she had just seen.

'_Well…Yuffie had once ask me if I thought Cloud had a nice but_t(before Tifa had smack her on the head)_guess I can answer that question now.'_ Aerith thought face so hot she was probably blowing steam now.

"Aerith…?"

Aerith went stiff at the sound of her name coming from the guy she just peep in while he undress like a peeping Tom. Tifa and Yuffie will never let her lived this down.

"Aerith are you okay? If you want I can leave the room while you undress if that's makes you feel any better?" He ask her again.

She felt dirty, he was even offering to give her some privacy while she hadn't given him any while she been staring at his nice bu-

Aerith shook her head fervently trying to push the perverted thought away, she _had _to stop hanging so much with Yuffie she was really rubbing of on her.

"Is that no?" Cloud ask getting worried she hadn't answer any of his question was she all right.

"No, I-I mean yes…oh…" Aerith took a deep breath and answer more clearly this time. "Its okay Cloud, you can stay I trust you."

'_Yeah is me who I don't trust.' _She thought upset as she started to undress.

Cloud blush and turn quickly not looking at her while she undress, though he had caught himself-various times to be honest-trying to pick he held himself still not to look back as he remember that she trusted him.

"Um…Cloud I'm done." She said.

And as Cloud turn around to look at her he felt like the air had been punch out him through his gut at how Aerith look in that moment. Her hair was damp and loose from the rain falling down her back in while sexy curls, the smooth fair skin from her neck, shoulder and arms was bare reflecting the light of the fire making it glow. Cloud swallow hard as he tried to calm down his raging pulse, he look at her again noticing how even though she wrapped the shits over her chest to cover the rest of her body they still flex around her body in a way that show more then he should see. Cloud force his gaze toward the fire and place his clothe over the metal bar on the fire place to dry them off. He motion for her to do the same without really looking at her not if he wanted to keep certain _things_ in check.

Aerith walk toward Cloud carrying her wet clothe toward the fire glad Cloud wasn't staring at her anymore or he would have notice the blush on her face as she was still embarrass having seen his naked behind earlier plus ogling his well tone chest, back, arms and-ugh! Well, everything else that was visible right now because Mr. Prude here only wrapped the blanket around his waist, and did she mention how _low _on his waist he tied it? Okay that's it she was definitely getting as perverted as Yuffie. Aerith place her wet clothe next to Cloud's on the bar and sat next-well a few fit away from him-and let the fire warm her.

They staid like that for a moment just watching the fire in silence but this silence was not like the other silences they had share together, it was heavy and uncomfortable, charge with both there feelings at being so close and yet so far and with what they had seen from each other…gulp. They both pick at each other from the corner of their eye and look away again as they look at each other at the same time and they both blush. A little more time pass around them as they waited for the rain to stop and both their clothe two dry, though neither seem to want to cooperate.

Cloud sighed and said after a while, "It seems the rain doesn't want to let up."

"Nope, it seem its just gotten worse I'm afraid." Aerith answer back and shiver un voluntarily.

"Are you cold? Do you want me to put more wood on the fire?" He ask as he saw her shiver again.

"No, I'm okay and besides if you put more wood in there we would run out before the storm is over or worse burn our clothe if the fire gets to strong." She said jokingly but shiver after a moment.

Cloud stare at her for a moment and nodded to himself. Aerith gasp with surprise as she felt Cloud pull her toward his warm, tone, _bare_ chest. She blush but didn't say anything and let Cloud embrace warm her up.

"I'm sorry…" She heard Cloud say above her. "I know this is rather uncomfortable but I'll try my best not to mess up next time, I-" He was stop mid sentence as Aerith place the tip of her fingertips over his lips, she sat up her face inches from him as she spoke.

"This isn't uncomfortable Cloud, is…quite the opposite to be exact. Is warm, an nice and I…" Aerith blush and look down as her hand that was over Cloud's lips unconsciously move down toward his chest making Cloud's pulse quicken again. "I like being in your arms like this Cloud."

**(2. Authors Note: That's it she done it! This going to be interesting…^^Hoo-ho!)**

Cloud tilted Aerith head up gently by the chin with his finger tips and look deeply into her emerald eyes.

"I love you, Aerith." He said fervently and sincerely, as he tried to put all of what he felt for her in those three simple words that still didn't feel like enough to tell her how much he felt for her.

Aerith eyes went wide and tears started to well up in them. He had never told her that he loved her before and she had never thought it a big deal since some how he had always shown it to her every time he kiss her, or held her, or even when he just looked at her the way he was doing now she knew he did, but hearing the words out loud was definitely nice too!

She smile at him with one of the most happiest smile he had ever seen in a girls face, while tears started to spill down her blushing cheeks and she tackle him with a hug. He felt back with her on top of him making him blush crimson. She rise up slightly and look down at him lovingly and said, "I love you too, Cloud. With all my heart."

As she lower her head and claim his lips in a loving kiss, Cloud's blood boil with love and passion for her and he could not hold back the growl of desire that erupted from within him. Cloud grab Aerith by the waist and head as his fingers threaten through her long soft curls as he kiss her deeply making Aerith let out soft moan firing his already hot blood into and inferno. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her cheek, her jaw and trail feathery soft, warm kisses down her neck till the sensitive spot were her shoulder was connected to her neck.

She let out a breathless "Cloud…" and tilted he head to the side to give him more access.

He grab her by the left shoulder as his other hand trail the smooth curves of her waist an hip till her thigh and place a heated kiss on it. As Aerith felt Cloud kiss her shoulder she couldn't help but want to do the same, though she started by his neck like he had done to her and started to trail soft kisses down the side of it. Cloud moan at feeling Aerith kiss down the side of his neck making him hold her even more tightly against him, she then place a warm gentle kiss on his shoulder as her grip on him also tighten.

"Aerith…" He whisper huskily against her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

She race herself up again and look down at Cloud's now darken by desire blue eyes, she knew what he wanted and she knew what her body was craving right now too, but was she ready? She had never done this before and was kind of nervous. Cloud notice her hesitation and understood that she still was not ready for this yet and he didn't mind, he would wait for her until she was because after today he was not going to let her go, ever.

"Aerith is okay, we don't have to do this right now it can wait." He said to her as he brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"But I…want you Cloud." She said back as she gently cares his cheek with the tip of her fingers as well, making his choice to wait for her until she was really ready to weaver a bit, but he held his raging libido steady as he took a deep breath. He then grab her hand on his face and drew it toward his lips kissing her palm tenderly.

"But your not ready yet." He said as he look back up at her, she look sad and dejected, but he smile at her and racing his head toward her he kiss her on the lips lovingly. " Don't worry I'll wait until you are." he said after parting his lips from her warm, soft ones.

Aerith smile then and kiss him this time making him weaver again, she broke the kiss when she notice this and smiled down coyly at him. He just smirk up at her tying _really_ hard not to fall into her game. As he laid her gently on her side on the carpet floor close to the fire, Aerith snuggled against his chest as Cloud held her protectively. The two slept peacefully through the storm.

As morning came the storm had finally pass and Aerith and Cloud had both woken up warm an cozy in each other arms.

"Good morning." Cloud had said with soft smile on his lips.

"Good morning." Aerith had said back with the same soft smile and a pretty pink glow on her cheeks.

"Ready to go? I know your mom must be worried about you." He said with a smirk this time thought she knew he was right about her mom being worried, she nodded.

They dress fast and headed out side as Cloud close the door behind them and hide the key again. Aerith look back at the house and wonder if they would ever see it again.

"Don't worry we'll be back again." Cloud reassure her as he smile down at her warmly, taking her hand in his they walk toward Fenrir, knowing that this house would be _their_ house from now on.

**Wow a very long chapter this was and man it sure made my face turn red-and get meager nose bleed-in some parts, hee-he^^ **

**Well hope you liked it and be tune for the next chapter in which things will turn real bad this time so be prepared!**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 12**

**The Transfer Students**

Today felt like another prefect day for Aerith Gainsborough, though still with a bit of the sniffles from her date with Cloud Saturday. She giggle. After coming back she and Cloud had started sneezing and coughing and it seem they both had caught a small cold from getting wet on their date Saturday but not a very strong one since it didn't last that long. Elmyra had taken care of both of them, giving the medicine and giving Cloud some soup to take home with him, since he thought it improper to stay with them in their house for the rest of the weekend. He didn't want the neighbors to think badly of them.

It was Monday today and Aerith couldn't wait to see him and not only because she already miss him terribly but because she was worried about him. He lived on his on after all and didn't have anyone to take care of him while he was sick. She had ask him to stay with them till he felt better but he didn't want to be a nuisance and cause trouble with the neighbors. She had pouted and argue but he kiss her on the tip of her cute red nose from the cold and smile at her making her forget she was upset with him and just hope that he be alright on his own for now. As she finish getting ready for school and headed down stairs to make herself some breakfast she got an idea.

"Good morning mom!" Aerith greeted her mother as she race around the kitchen getting stuff.

"G-Good morning dear." Elmyra greeted her daughter back a little confuse at what exactly she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making lunch for Cloud mom. A healthy one just in case he still feels ill." She explain though still making the lunch.

Ones done packing the food in a nice lunch box to take to school she heard the familiar engine of a motorcycle out side and smile brightly. She place the box on her bag so Cloud wouldn't see it and headed out side, though not before waving at her mother good bye from the door and ask her to wish her good luck with the lunch she did for Cloud. Her mother just smile and nodded, though she did wonder if her daughter remember to make some extra lunch for herself since she forgot to eat breakfast.

Out side Cloud waited for Aerith all ready anxious to see her again. Though they only been apart since yesterday because of the small cold they both caught, it had felt a little strange waking up with out Aerith in his arms...

He shook his head, that only happen once and he already wanted it to happen again and again every morning for the rest of his life.

'_Aerith is addicting.' _He thought with a small chuckle. _'The more I'm with her the more I want her.'_

"Cloud?" He heard her sweet gentle voice ask.

He look up surprise he hadn't heard her approach him. She was leaning toward him looking at him with a curios and amuse look on her face.

"Um…hi" He said stupidly.

'_Nice one Strife, she gets a few inches near you and you act like a bumbling fool.' _He thought miff at himself.

Aerith just giggle. He was so cute when he acted like that. Cloud blush in embarrassment and she decided to give him a break. She place her arms around his neck and got on tip toe kissing him on the cheek. He relax instantly and wrapped her in his arms loving the feel of her in them.

"Aerith…" He whisper in her ear making her shiver.

She burry her face on his shoulder as she felt a blush spread her face and they staid like that for a moment just enjoying each others warmth.

"Ready to go?" He ask after a while knowing they had to live or they would be late for school.

She look up at him and smile bobbing her head yes as answer. He smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"So lets go." He said and after both getting on Ferir they headed for school.

At school…

"Did you hear? Four new transfer students just came in and they say they're really scary looking." One student said to another.

"Yeah, well I heard their were kick out of their old school because they were really bad and did really awful thing to the other students an even the teachers!." Another student said looking frighten.

"I'm scared." The last one said as the others nodded in agreement.

Aerith and Cloud had just arrive then and notice the commotion.

"I wonder what's going on." Aerith ask curios.

"I don't know but I'll bet we'll find out." He said back to her.

At that moment both Reno and Yuffie ran toward them and stop a few inches away from them.

"Hey did you heard?" Reno ask them, and they both shook their heads no.

"Well new transfer students came today and people are saying their not very good looking bunch." Reno said looking serious which was really a bad sign because it meant he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah even some of the teacher didn't like the idea of those students transferring here, but it seems that the new students have connections with people in high places, if you know what I mean and the school board couldn't say no." Yuffie explain looking a little jumpy or jumpier then usual.

"Are you guys sure? It could only be rumors." Aerith said not really convince about the new students being that bad. After all people had said things about her that weren't true when she first came here so why wouldn't people start false rumors about this new kids that came now too? Cloud nodded in agreement thinking the same thing.

"Aerith is right it could only be rumors the students here spread to have something to talk about." He said nonchalance.

Both Reno and Yuffie sighed. " I'll usually agree with you Cloud, if I hadn't see them my self when I pass by them this morning close to the principal's office." Reno said and shiver for emphasis.

"According to Reno they were all scary looking, all with silver hair and steely pale green eyes." Yuffie said both fist up close to her chest and worried look on her face.

"They all wore black too and I suspect they must be related to each other. But man o man they were all creepy looking. I swear they had this strange aura that just said trouble." Reno said looking so freak out that neither Aerith nor Cloud could doubt them anymore.

"Fine, in that case the best thing to do is to stay away from them. If they really are as bad as you say they are the best thing is to not provoke them. I don't want any trouble." Cloud said seriously.

Aerith look up at Cloud. His face was serious, his eyes were set and he look just as bit as a leader as she always saw him before they started dating. She felt a surge of pride at seeing him like this but for some reason another feeling surge through her like bad premonition that something awful was about to happen soon though she didn't know when. Instinctively Aerith fingers clenched around his hand. Cloud feeling Aerith hand tense on his, he look toward her and notice the look of worry in her lovely emerald eyes. He place a comforting hand on her left cheek and ask, "What's wrong Aerith dose something trouble you?"

Aerith lean into his warm hand and shook her head. "No is nothing don't worry about it." She said trying to block the bad feeling away. She didn't want to worry Cloud more then what he already might be with the news about the new students around. Is better if she kept that bad feeling to herself for now.

"Are you sure? You looked kind of worried." He said still not sure that if she was really okay.

Aerith put a reassuring smile and nodded just then the bell rang and there was no more time to ask question they headed toward their first class of the morning, all hopping the same thing; That the new students weren't on their same class.

"C-Class we have a-a new g-group of students with us today. They were transfer from their old school so please b-be nice to them." The teacher stutter making the already nervous class even more nervous. As the three new students came in Aerith bad feeling came back with avenges as the feeling got even more stronger at seeing the three new students with steely pale green eyes and silver hair.

"Thank you for the introduction but I'll take it from here." The middle one said with a creepy smirk making the teacher back up a step obviously scare. This one from the middle look to be younger from the three with shoulder length hair and shorter from the others. The others were a lot taller and look quite stronger too, one with long hair that reach half his back and the other with the shorter hair of the three almost army stile though a little longer and spikier, he seem to look the meanness in the group though not the creepiest that was the one with the back long hair he had a look of dead in his face, no emotion what so ever.

"Well my name is Kadaj and this are my brothers Loz," He motion to the one with shorter hair "and Yazoo." then the one with the long hair. "We are very happy to be here in your school I hope we get along." Kadaj gave another creepy smirk making Aerith shudder in her desk as it made a cold chill pass through her spine.

The teacher clear his throat and started to speak though still stuttering, "W-Well why don't you pick your s-sits and I-I'll start the c-class."

"What ever you say teach." Kadaj said looking back at him making the teacher take another step back as he look back forward.

Kadaj glance around the class and saw how the students look away from them frighten. He grin, he just love seeing the fear in their eyes it was delicious, until he notice a pear of emerald green eyes staring at him not cowering like the rest. He frowned but then grin as he saw the lovely little vixen those eyes belong to. He walk toward her not noticing another pear of eyes that also didn't look away at him in fear but now stare at him with fury as he approach the girl. Cloud growl low on his throat as he saw Kadaj sit next to Aerith giving her a wink. As one of the other brothers sat behind him Zack gave him the heads up, "Cloud you mite want to stop that murderous gaze you got on that one since big brother is sitting right behind you." He whisper so only Cloud could hear.

Cloud glance from the corner of his eyes behind and in fact Loz if he remember correctly this one was called was sitting behind him with a menacing looking grin. He wish he could just turn around and punch that stupid grin out of his face and maybe throw his annoying younger brother out the window for even looking at Aerith like he was doing now. He held back another growl that was clawing his way out of his throat and force himself to look forward. He had told Reno that they would stay away from them to not cause trouble but man did it burn his blood to see that creep so close to _his_ Aerith. The moment they all walk in here, Cloud couldn't stop the feeling of danger that he kept feeling just by looking at them. Neither Zack nor him were scare of them like the rest of the class was, he could tell by the serious way Zack stare at them also that he felt the same way. He just hope this hour would pass fast and he could take Aerith away from that creep and the rest of his brothers.

'_But weren't there suppose to be four?'_ He thought sidetracked for a moment but shook it off.

"Hey, your cute what do you say if we skip this class and go someplace more private hmm?" Kadaj ask her as he look at Aerith body.

Aerith bit her tongue as she try to hold back rode reply and said in stead, "Not interested."

Kadaj was taken aback no girl had ever blow him of like that, most of them were to frighten to even reply back to him, but this one sounded like she wanted to smack him on the face for talking to her like that. He grin, he like this one, she was a challenge and he like challenges.

When the class finally finish Cloud got up from his sit and pull Aerith into his arms protectively. He glare at the new kid who glare back as he notice who Cloud was to the girl he had been trying hit on and left with out glancing back his two brothers fallowing behind. The two brothers stop for a moment at the door and glance at Cloud who kept his arms around Aerith possessively while Zack stood beside him looking at them directly, no trace of fear in neither of the two pair of blue eyes staring strait at the pale green ones. Loz grin evilly while Yazoo just 'hmp' and both turn their faces forward walking away from the class room.

As they left Cloud look down toward Aerith who had her face burry in his chest shaking slightly. He caress her head and said gently, "Its alright Aerith their gone now okay, I'm here I'll protect you."

Aerith look up at him her eyes showing fear and worry. He kiss her forehead, the bridge of her nose and both of her close eyelids. He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes close like trying to get her to feel safe in his arms again.

Zack watch them with a small smile, he race his chin up in a cockish way and said, "Hey you two, we better not make a seen here too. Or do you want to get send to the principals office for improper behavior again?"

They both look up at him with a slight blush in their cheeks. Aerith giggle and Cloud scold. After a few more classes some of them with the unwanted new kids in them it was time for lunch.

"Cloud come on." Aerith whisper tugging his hand at the opposite direction they were suppose to go.

"A-Aerith whe-"

"Sshh its a secret." She cut him off and gave him a impish smile.

Cloud blush but fallow willingly. They wear now behind the gym were her and Cloud had first became girlfriend and boyfriend. They both sat on the ground next to each other, when Aerith started to look around her bag which made Cloud bent his face forward trying to see. Curious to what she was looking for.

"Here." Aerith said as she handed him the lunch box she made for him. "I made you a healthy lunch since I wasn't sure if you were going to feel completely better today because of the cold we both caught yesterday." She finish saying looking down blushing.

Cloud look down at the good looking lunch that Aerith had made for him then at her, at the lunch box then at her again. A wide grin spread through his face which Aerith didn't see since she was still looking down at her lap, placing the lunch box next to him Aerith look up worried he didn't like it when before she could ask he envelope her in tight but warm embrace.

"Thank you Aerith, no one has ever care for me this much or made me such I nice lunch before." He said and chuckle. "Thank you, I…I love you, Aerith."

Aerith felt her heart beat fast against her chest as the same warm feeling of joy and happiness spread through her body at hearing him say those words to her again. It made her feel complete. She'll always feel complete, as long as Cloud was with her she will be. As the sound of a rumbling tummy made their embrace shorter then either of them expected Cloud blush scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry guess that lunch of yours really woke up my appetite." He said embarrass.

Aerith smile and was about to say something when her on tummy started to rumble too. She blush, she had forgotten breakfast this morning and now her tummy decided to play vengeance.

"Oh sorry, I…I didn't eat breakfast today so m-my bad." Aerith said completely flustered.

Cloud laugh and then said, "Then why don't we share the lunch you made for me, there's more then enough you know."

Aerith was about to protest when her tummy rumble again making her face flush more.

"Maybe just a bite." She said, making Cloud laugh out loud again and soon Aerith join in his laughter too.

Close to them the new students watch them with malice in their eyes.

"So that's the leader of the AVALACHE group huh?" A man with long silver hair and steely cold pale green eyes just like the others ask. The other three nodded. "And the girl with him is the one you desire Kadaj?"

"Yes brother, she is the loveliest girl in the school as I heard and you know I only desire the best." Kadaj answer with a grin.

The man smirk amuse at his little brother and ask, "So you want me to get read of her little boyfriend for you do you? Why don't you do it yourself Kadaj if you want her that badly?"

Kadaj snorted and answer, "Because he isn't alone brother he has his stupid little group to watch his back so I can't get him alone enough to get read of him myself."

"Your weak Kadaj, just get Loz and Yazoo to help you and that'll be that." The man said dismissively.

Kadaj glare, he hated being call weak but knew he couldn't do this with out his brother help. After all the AVALACHE group had five members and they were only three with out their older brother with them.

"You know if you want to separate them that much I could help you, _if_ I get something in return." They heard somebody say from behind them and turn.

"Who are you and what is it you want in return?" The man ask intrigue at who had found them there.

The person walk out of the shadows and with coy but cynical smile said, "Cissnei, Cissnei Shisune and as for what _I_ want in return for my help is very simple," She look up, her brown eyes sparkling with malice. "Cloud Strife."

**Gulp, that was scarier then last time. Who knew that girl could be scarier then Kadaj, oh well. Anyhow what would their plan be to separate Cloud and Aerith? And who is the forth brother from the group? If you don't know, you don't know me very well do ye XD**

**Well anyhow stay tune for the next chapter and see ya all soon! Bye-bye!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 13**

**Force Breakup **

A cold chill ran down Aerith back. She had a bad feeling about today and she hope she was wrong she really did.

"Aerith what's wrong?" Tifa ask. Yuffie look back at them as they all walk to their next class of the morning.(Cloud didn't have this class with her).

"Oh, its nothing don't worry about it." She said as she notice she had stop walking.

"You sure you look a little pale are you sick?" She ask again placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aerith shook her head. "No, I just got a little sidetracked but I'm fine now." She reassure her friends.

Both Yuffie and Tifa gave her dubious looks before they started to walk toward their class again.

"Oh! I forgot to get my books!" Aerith exclaim. "I have to go get them, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up to you in class." She told them before she darted back toward her locker. Tifa and Yuffie found it odd for Aerith to forget her books, she always remember to bring all her stuff to class, though she had been a little distracted today. They both shrug it off, she was probably thinking about Cloud or something they both mentally agree and headed for class.

Aerith stop to catch her breath now that she was in front of her locker. As she regain it she reach up to open it when a big hand slam against it. She jump startled and was about to look back to see who it was when she felt that same person behind her lean forward and whisper close to her ear, "Hello cute stuff."

Aerith blood ran cold as she knew who that voice belong to. "W-What do you want Kadaj?" She ask not turning to look at him, her voice quiver slightly.

He ran cold fingers tips from her arms to her shoulder and she stiffen before he grab her roughly by it and spun her around slamming her back hard against her locker. She yelp in pain but nobody heard her since the hallways were deserted. Kadaj lean forward again placing both his hands on each side of her head and said as he got closer to her face, "What I want beauty…is you."

Aerith eyes went wide as she notice what he was trying to do. "No!" She push him away and was about to run when he caught her by the wrist tightly and pull her back against his body. He wrap his arms around her and squish her so hard she couldn't breathed.

"Now, now beauty you don't want to make me mad do you? I won't like it if you make me mad." He said in soft menace.

Aerith didn't care if she couldn't breathed she struggle against him as much as she could in that vice of a grip he had on her. Kadaj try to hold her still but the little vixen wouldn't stop moving so he tighten his grip on her even more until she felt her body want to break in half.

"Aaah!" She yell in pain but he cover her mouth with his hand and slam her against the locker again.

Aerith heard the click of something as her eyes were close from the pain, when she finally open them it was to find a very sharp silver dagger in the front of her face and Kadaj menacing smirk as he said, "If you don't wanna play nice then fine, I won't play nice but get this beauty the one who will pay the consequences if you don't do what I say won't be you. No I could never harm such beauty." He said running the flat part of the blade against her cheek as Aerith eyes went wide with fear not only by the blade on her face but by his words.

'_What did he mean in won't be me who will suffer the consequences?' _She thought the awful bad feeling she been having all day intensified as she could almost read it on his cold, snickering face.

"You know who it is don't you?" He ask almost laughing at her fear full eyes. "That little runt of a boyfriend that you have will pay for it and very thoroughly." He said and laugh as tears started to spill from her eyes to his hand that still cover her mouth but he stop and gave her a dark smirk as he said this last part. "But if you wanna keep him safe beauty, all you have to do is break up with him and be my girl that's all you have to and if not…"He move the dagger around to one side of his neck to the other and smirk as he made it clear to her by that jester. "Well you better go to class now and don't forget you have until the end of the school day to break up with him if you don't he pays the consequences got it." It wasn't a question but Aerith still nodded in understanding. He let go of her and she slump to the floor as her body hurt and didn't seem to have any energy left.

Kadaj just laugh at her pitiful state and walk away still laughing. After a while Aerith finally made it to class a little more late then her friends had expected but what really got them worried was the look of emptiness in her face. Her eyes didn't sparkle, her face was pale and didn't have her usual soft glow and her feature were as lively as a carnival mask, not at all.

"Aerith what's wrong?" Yuffie whisper back at her so the teacher didn't hear them.

Aertih didn't say anything she didn't even look at her, she kept looking strait down at her desk as if Yuffie hadn't even spoke or wasn't even there. Tifa and Yuffie exchange worried glances. Yuffie tried again, "Come on Ari was wrong?" She ask a little more loudly. She still didn't say anything and Yuffie frowned getting mad. "Fine if you don't want to talk about I won't ask anymore!" She said too loudly.

"Miss Kisaragi your interrupting the class I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office again." The teacher said. Yuffie gave a shock sound before she glare at Aerith was still looking down not meting her glare.

She took the note from the teacher and almost stump out of the class. Tifa face look deeply concern for both her friends, then as she look at the side to Aerith again she saw her shoulders shake slightly with quiet sobs. Something was really wrong with Aerith and she had to tell Cloud and hopefully Yuffie if she wasn't to mad at Aerith.

Aerith try to hold back tears as she didn't want anyone to see her cry not if she wanted to keep her friends safe. She knew that if she told Tifa and Yuffie what happen with Kadaj they would try to stop him and that could put them in dagger just like Cloud. Aerith felt her body quiver with held back sobs and she push them back fiercely.

'_I'm sorry Yuffie.' _She thought guilty at having cause her friend to go to the principal's office. _'I_ _don't want to put you or anyone else in danger. Please forgive me.'_

Already time for lunch and Aerith was no were in site neither was Cloud and that instead of calming Tifa it worry her.

"Were is she!" A still very mad Yuffie yell. "She better show up soon and give me one good damn reason I got detention for the day."

"It wasn't her fault you got in trouble Yuffie." Tifa pointed out. "You shouldn't have yell in class."

Yuffie look down, a little of her bad mood stump. "I know is not her fault I don't blame her, I just wish she tell us what happen to her and stop ignoring us." She said sounding hurt.

Tifa smile gently at her, Yuffie was sure sentimental at times so she didn't say anymore to upset her. She just look around the cafeteria for her friend again when she saw Zack come in with the rest of the guys except Cloud.

"Zack!" Tifa call him and went toward them.

He look toward her and grin. "Tifa, what's up?" He ask.

"Have you seen Cloud anywhere?" She ask back.

Zack look confuse for a second wondering why she was asking for Cloud, but shrugged it of and answer her, "He went away with Aerith again to there secret place, why did you ask?"

Tifa face look worried and Zack gave her a questioning look. "I think something's up with Aerith she wasn't acting like herself today and when she went to look for her books and came back she was really acting strange." She said, making Zack recall the look on Aerith face when she ask Cloud to come with her alone.

She hadn't been smiling like she usually did and she didn't even say hi to them when she pass them and now that he thought about it she had really acted strange almost like she didn't want to be there.

"What exactly happen to her?" He ask not liking the sound of this.

"We don't know, we separated for just a moment when she went to get her books and then she wouldn't even talk to us." Yuffie said pouting as she stood by Tifa.

"You guys what's the hold up? Is something wrong?" Reno ask from behind them as the other two members from the group stare at them curios.

Zack turn to them then and said in a serious voice, "Guys I think we have trouble."

Behind the gym…

"Aerith, why did you brought me here again?" He ask with brightness in his voice. "Is it another lunch?" He cock his head then in a cute boyish way.

Aerith had her back to him so she didn't see it. Good thing too, she mite have not been able to continue on what she was about to do if she did. Aerith gulp back the grief from her voice as she tighten her hands against her chest and said in a monotone voice, "Cloud I want us to break up." It was clear enough for him to hear it but not to believe it.

Cloud stood there shock and stun for a moment. His heart not wanting to except at what he just heard to be true gave a painful twist in his chest. He swallow and ask in a chock voice, "Wha-What did you say?"

Aerith hands came down from her chest back to her sides both hands close into little fist as she spun around and look at him with dull eyes and said again in that same monotone voice, "I want us to break up, Cloud. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

He was speechless, out of breath, shock, confuse but most of all in pain. His heart not only twisted in his chest it felt like it was breaking into pisses, each one more painful then the last._ I want us to break up_, her words kept rigging in his ears. _I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore_, and then he broke. He could _not _believe her words, he did _not _believe her words. But apart of him the one that was in pain took control of his voice and ask tightly like he was suffocating, "W-Why…?"

Aerith turn around then not being able to look as his pain expression any longer and said using all the strength in her not to crack, "Because…because I don't love you anymore!"

She wanted double over in pain at how much those words burn her tongue, she hated them! She hated those words almost as much as she hated her self for saying them, but she had to…

'_For Cloud.' _She thought fiercely regaining her composure. '_I'm doing this for him, so Kadaj won't hurt him.'_ But as she finish thinking this a pair of strong warm arms sorrowed her and pull her back tightly but not tightly enough not to hurt her but to hold her captive there, in his arms. '_Cloud?'_

"I don't believe you." He said making Aerith eye open wide with both surprise and fear. "I don't believe you because I know you still love me Aerith."

'_No.' _Aerith wanted to say the fear in her eyes overcoming over her surprise as she though of Cloud's life in danger because she couldn't push him away in time. She shook her head and struggle against him. "No! I don't love you anymore! Let me go!" She yell, holding back tears.

Cloud turn her around then, so they were face to face, but Aerith kept her eyes tightly shut and kept struggling not wanting to see his piercing sapphire eyes. "Look at me and say it." He order her fiercely. "Tell me that you don't love me anymore, say it to my face Aerith!" He all but growled at her. Aerith kept her eyes shuts but stop struggling against him. He was to close his body was to warm against hers, she was loosing her strength she couldn't whole this lie any longer.

_Don't forget you have until the end of the school day to break up with him if you don't he pays the consequences got it._

Kadaj words snap her back, she push him away and look at him tears in her eyes but she didn't say it she couldn't so she yell at him instead, "Leave me alone! I don't want you to be near me! Please grasp that!" She then ran pass him and didn't look back as the tears ran down her face like they didn't want to stop.

_'Cloud,'_ She though painfully. _'Please forgive and please be safe.'_ That's all she could think as she ran away again, ran away from the man she loved so he wouldn't be hurt because of her, again.

Cloud staid there a long moment not moving , not blinking. If he wasn't breathing one would say he had become a statue there. His face looking toward the ground, hand clench into tight fist at his sides. He finally look up anger and determination showed in his glowing sapphire orbs. She hadn't said it. He had almost believe her when she told him she didn't love him, but something hadn't felt right, her words didn't sound sincere and the part of him who rejected all of this to be true took over and he was right. Aerith had been lying about not loving him anymore and he was certain that she didn't what them to break up either. So why had she done this and why had she lie to him?

He wasn't sure but he knew somebody must have force her up to this and that cause the anger in his eyes but also the determination to find out who it was and to get Aerith back.

They had been watching them again and had seen every thing. From Aerith lovely acting of not wanting to be with Cloud anymore to his stubbornness to not believe her lie.

"His stubborn isn't he." Loz said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should just get read of him it'll make it easier anyway." Yazoo said not really caring what they do with him.

"No your not." Cissnei hiss as she had been watching the show with them. "Remember you promise to give me Cloud in return if I help you separate them." She reminded.

"Yes, but it seems your little skim with my little brother didn't work, so that means you don't get your little present in return." The scary looking man from before said.

"It will work, just give it more time Sephiroth and he'll give up on that little tart." Cissnei growl the last part making Sephiroth laugh darkly.

"It better my dear or I may have to get rid of that little pest of a boy you like so much." He said in a tone that made Cissnei know that this guy was more dangerous then she had realize and maybe she had got her self in really big trouble.

**You got that right!** **But all man, writing this chapter had been so hard!**

**I couldn't stand making Cloud suffer like that! **

**Wuh, oh well at least I'm done with this chapter and next one is going to be so goooood! But no telling;D**

**Sshh surprise .**

**SEE YA SOON! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 14**

**Saving You**

Aerith sniffle and shook with quiet sobs not wanting her mother to hear her down stairs as she cried softly for what she had done today and what she still had to do tomorrow.

_~Flashback~_

_Aerith had kept running trying to get away from Cloud as she just did the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. She was stop though as two strong but cold hands pull her back on a corner and push her back against the wall pining her wrist on each side of her face. She wince by the force and look up to see Kadaj smirking face staring at her with a look that made her skin crawl._

"_So beauty, I can see you finally got rid of that little annoying boyfriend of yours." He said still smirking and Aerith just glare at him._

"_I only did it to keep him safe from you, I still love him and I always will!" She answer fiercely but he just laugh at her._

"_Ah, is that so, but you know beauty that you better hide that love of your for him since you now belong to me or have you forgotten that other part?" He ask his smirk turning darker. _

_Aerith held back a disgusted look as she answer, "Yes I remember."_

"_Very good then, from tomorrow on ward you will be mine beauty and only mine." He said as he caress her cheek with the back of his hand then holding her by the chin he place cold wet kiss on the same cheek making Aerith shiver in revolution._

"_Until tomorrow beauty." He had said before he turn and walk away leaving her there standing to weep in her misfortune._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Aerith cried even harder at remembering that. What will happen tomorrow once Cloud sees her with Kadaj? He will probably think the worse of her, he might even start believing those awful old rumors about her. Aerith shook her head shaking the painful thoughts away. Even if that really happen she wouldn't care not if it meant that he would be safe and if that was the price she had to pay to make it that way then so be it.

"Aerith your friends are here. The want to talk to you." Her mother said from the other side of the door.

Aerith grimace, that was not the only price she would have to pay after all.

"Mom tell them I don't feel so good and I can't talk to them right now, tell them I'll talk to them tomorrow." She lied but at least it was easier since she wasn't looking at her mother's face right now. She had told her mother she wasn't feeling well the moment she came back home that day(not a very easy thing to do face to face), she even left the school early so she wouldn't have to see neither her friends nor…him. She couldn't bare it, not if she wanted to keep this lie up to keep them all safe.

"O-Okay dear, I'll tell them your still not feeling well, but do you want anything to eat maybe some hot soup to make you feel better?" Her mother ask persistently.

Aerith shook her head even though she couldn't see it and said out loud, "No mom, I-I'm not hungry. Please I just want to rest for now." It sounded almost like a plea and of course her mother couldn't say no.

Downstairs Tifa and Yuffie were waiting in the leaving room when Elmyra walk in with a sad and worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry girls but it seems that Aerith is still not feeling good, she said she'll talk to you tomorrow." Elmyra told them but something in her voice made them think that something else was up but they didn't push it and thank her walking out the door they said their goodbyes and headed home.

Closing the door Elmyra look up toward the stares and hope that the dark feeling in her heart had nothing to do with her daughter.

In the morning Aerith had left earlier then usual not wanting to explain to her mother why Cloud wasn't picking her up like usual. At her way to school Aerith couldn't help but wish she had staid home telling her mom that she was still feeling sick and that she couldn't go to school today but she couldn't. She knew that if she miss school today Kadaj would probably take it that she fail on her word and he would…

Aerith shook her head forcefully not wanting to even _think _about what Kadaj would do. Once in school Aerith hope that since it was early he wouldn't be here yet unfortunately luck was not on her side today either.

"Hey there my beauty, your early. Couldn't wait to see me I presume." She heard him say from behind her making her turn around in fright. She didn't want him to pull her from behind again, she had woken up with bruises from all the times he had push and grab her when she hadn't seen him snick up behind her. As he walk toward her a look of dark satisfaction show in his steely green eyes, he look at her with a similar way to the one a snake has on his spray as it sliders towards it slowly. But unlike the snake Kadaj was moving faster toward her knowing she couldn't move or say anything because he had her trap not by a cage or a rope but by what she care most. He pull her by the waist with both his hands and inhale her sent.

"Well lets go beauty I can't wait to show you off around the school as mine especially in front of your beloved ex-boyfriend who I wonder if he has already arrive. Lets find out shall we." He said placing and arm firmly around her waist, he walk her around the school while she just hope with all her might Cloud hadn't come here yet.

Cloud had arrive a little later as he had stop at Aerith's house to see if he could talk to her only to find out she had left for school early that morning. Probably to avoid him, he had thought but push it away. If he kept thinking like that he would get even more depress and wouldn't be able to find out why Aerith was doing all this. As Cloud walk through the hallway he saw as some of the students there look at him funny almost like if they felt bad for him. He just glare at them making them look away, he then walk away ignoring their annoying stares and kept walking toward his locker to put his backpack there and get some books for his class though he did wonder if some of the students had found out Aerith had broken up with him. He didn't care he just wanted to get her back. As he finally made it to his locker he open it and place his backpack inside he then heard somebody laugh close to him and as he turn around to see who it was, his body went rigged then tense as his hands fisted into hard fist and his jaw clench so hard his teeth were practically cracking against each other.

"Oh hello Strife, lovely morning isn't it." Kadaj as he remember said to him while he held with one arm tightly against him the girl he had been wanting to see since yesterday after lunch.

'_Aerith…Why are you with this creep and why are you letting him hold you like that?' _He wanted to ask her out loud but he didn't just kept his eyes firmly on her though she didn't meet his gaze she kept staring down like in shame.

"Ah, I see you can't take your eyes of my girl huh?" Kadaj said with dark mirth in his voice. "She is quite the beauty isn't she?"

Cloud eyes flare then as he repeated almost in a growl, "_Your girl?"_

Kadaj steely green eye glitter evilly as he grab Aerith with both hands and said greedily, "Yes, _my girl_ and if you want proof here is your proof." He turn Aerith toward him and smack his lips with hers in a brutal kiss.

Aerith wanted to push him away, to fight him, to make him let her go but she couldn't because she knew Cloud's safety was on the line. She endure the horrible kiss and hope that Cloud would forgive her someday. As Kadaj broke the kiss with a satisfied smirk Aerith look back down not wanting Kadaj to see the look of disgust in her face but most importantly not wanting to see the look on_ his _face for what she had just done.

"So, was that enough proof for you Strife?" Kadaj ask turning back toward Cloud with his arm wrapped around her waist again.

"More then enough." He answer in a voice so pain and angry that Aerith flinch even though she didn't look up to see his face.

Cloud slam his locker shut and turn his back on them as he walk away not even glancing back. She wasn't worth it, at least that is what he kept telling himself.

At lunch…

Yuffie couldn't wipe away the look of disgust and disbelief as she saw her best friend feed grapes to that creep at the other side of the cafeteria away from them as she was his slave or something and was forbidden to be even be a yard close to them. They were all sitting at the AVALANCHE table the whole group plus Tifa and Yuffie who decided to sit with them not able to believe what they were seeing.

"I can't believe Aerith is with that guy." She said with disbelief sounding loud in her voice.

"Well believe it she even kiss the damn guy, on the lips too." Reno said sounding piste.

Yuffie's eyes went wide with shock as she ask, "Seriously on the lips?"

"That's what Cloud said." He pointed to him as he sat on one of the back sits on the table with a gloom look on his face.

Yuffie still couldn't believe it, but if Cloud said it he couldn't be lying right? Why would he if he was the one who was mostly suffering right now? They all jump as Tifa punch a fist toward the table making it almost crack as she glare at them.

"Why are you guys acting like you truly believe all this shit!" She yell at them as they all look at her with surprise except Cloud who still had a blank look in his face staring down at the table. "Aerith must have a good reason for doing all this, I know because she would never go ignoring me and Yuffie like she did and she most definitely wouldn't have broken up with Cloud to go with that creep."

Cloud's eyes flash then as he look at Tifa with a fierce look and ask, "How do you know then? Were you there when Aerith broke up with me and told me to leave her alone and that she didn't want me near her," That part he said with a low voice that didn't meant that he was calm very much the contrary as his glowing sapphire eyes flash again with anger and betrayal as he said this next part more loudly, "Or when she let that bastard kiss her right in front of me!"

They all just staid quiet the whole cafeteria did as he said that part rather loudly. Then they heard snickers and laughter come from the table Kadaj and his brothers were and that's was enough for Cloud. He stood up as he was planning to leave the room but Tifa stop him as she grab his wrist.

"Wait did you say she let him kiss her in front of you?" She ask with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

He glare at her and answer tightly, "Yes, do you want me to repeat that again?"

"And then she told you to leave her alone and that she didn't want you near her correct?" She ask again her eyes still glimmering strangely.

"No! She said that before that, why do you keep asking me this question? Do you like to torture me too?" He ask gravely pulling his wrist free from hers with a yank.

"No, I was just thinking how stupid you are not to see the obvious." She said arching a brow at him her lips almost curve up as her eyes had now a knowing look in them. His anger subside then, what did she mean by the obvious?

"What do you mean?" His said his voice sounding almost hush like he was uncertain to know what she meant.

"That Aerith is not doing this because she wants to Kadaj is obviously _forcing_ her some how." She said holding her voice low so only they could hear.

Cloud stood frozen for a moment not being able still to believe her words, not wanting to get hurt again by disappointment as this morning.

"What do you mean Tifa?" Yuffie ask voicing out what all of them wanted to ask.

"Cloud said that Aerith _let _Kadaj kiss her in front of him not that she kiss him or kiss him back." They all still look unsure. "Aerith also told him to leave her alone to stay away from her, but she never told him why did she Cloud?" She ask looking toward him.

Cloud just blink at her not sure what to respond since she was right Aerith never told him why she wanted him to stay away from her, she didn't even answer him when he told her to tell him in the face that she didn't love him. Cloud almost wanted to kick himself, it had all been and act, Aerith had never return Kadaj kiss she just let him kiss her so he wouldn't doubt she didn't love him anymore but it was a lie and he had felt for it like a fool. Anger and hurt he hadn't seen when she let her face fall after Kadaj had kiss her, she only did that when she didn't want him to see what she really felt. She could never lie, with her face, with her eyes those eyes that always were as transparent and clear as glass.

Cloud face twisted in guilt and shame for having though her capable of betraying him as he finally answer Tifa question, "No Tifa, she never told me why, but then how would that bastard force her up to this and why?" He wanted to know that though, very much, he wanted to know what he knew Tifa must have already deduce by the look on her face.

"I'm not very sure why though but I think the reason she did all this Cloud its because of…you." She said a pain look a pear on her face as she said this almost like she didn't want to tell him what was on her mind.

"What do you mean Tifa is because of me?" He ask her almost growling as if he had read the answer on her face.

"They are dangerous people Cloud the rumors about them are true you know and they would probably do anything to get what they wanted and Aerith told me how Kadaj wouldn't stop staring at her in class and-"

"Answer the damn question already!" He finally snap at her as he cut her blabber and she flinch but stood back again more firmly as she said with almost loud voice but not to loud as she only wanted them to hear.

"I think Aerith is doing all this to keep you safe or maybe all of us since she didn't want to tell me and Yuffie knowing we would try to stop Kadaj somehow which knowing Aerith she wouldn't like that." She said shaking her head and looking down with a sad smile. "She wouldn't want me and Yuffie to get hurt and that's probably the same reason why she told you to stay away from her Cloud I kind of put the pieces together when you said that." She finish saying looking back at him.

Again he was left speechless, yeah that sounds like Aerith always thinking about other people before herself. He wanted to smile at that but felt the pain in his chest to be to much to even do that.

"So what are we going to do to get Aerith out of Kadaj cloches Tifa?" Yuffie ask again and they all were attentive again to what she had to say unfortunately she still didn't know what to do about that.

"I don't know I still haven't figure out that far." She told them honestly. "For what I heard this guys had been in more schools that any transfer student ever has and it always the same reason…" She stop for a second and gave them all a grave look. "Somebody always ends up hurt or worse…and there is never any proof to accuse them but every body knows is them but still no proof no nothing and they just move them to another school."

Yuffie gulp and was clutching Reno now while he held her too, Zack and Squall look worried while Vincent brow was crease in thought, Cloud on the other hand look more fierce then before.

"We have to get Aerith away from those guys and away from Kadaj, she could be in danger we have to do something." He said firmly more worried then any of them were but not for himself but for Aerith.

"But what can we do? Like Tifa said those guys are dangerous Cloud, one wrong move and we can all be in danger." Zack said expression concern not only for himself but for all his friends too.

"We have to think of something, I can't let Aerith get hurt." He said back his voice pain and they understood.

As they were all thinking of a way save Aerith from those goons they heard the annoying voice of Cissnei as she walk toward Cloud almost leaning on him.

"Oh Cloud, I heard what Aerith did to you. That tramp breaking up with you behind the gym like she was a shame of you and going with Kadaj she really is the lowest of the low." She said placing her hands around his neck her fingers moving up toward his hair.

They all glare at her and if it wasn't for Reno holding her back Yuffie would have clover her. Cloud grab Cissnei wandering hands from his hair and pull them away forcefully.

"Listen Cissnei I would like it very much if you would stop- Wait how did you know Aerith broke up with me behind the gym? There was nobody there." He ask her his expression confuse and questioningly. Cissnei stiffen and try to pull away from him but he didn't let her go as his expression now turn fierce. "How Cissnei? How did you know?" He demanded.

"T-The rumors, I-I heard it from the rumors." She stutter her face showing fear, she was lying.

"The rumors only said Aerith broke up with Cloud not _were_ she broke up with him." Tifa piped in.

"That's true, we all heard them." Zack back her up and everybody agree.

They all stare at her suspiciously and she look even more scare and nervous then before, they didn't relent and Cloud was getting impatient. He pull her closer by the wrists and tighten his grip ever so slightly making her wince. She knew he was strong and could easily break her wrists but he wouldn't do that would he?

"What do you know about all this?" He said very, very quietly and she gulp. Oh yes he would.

"I-I'll tell you every thing I swear!" She said in a rush making Cloud finally let her go.

Cissnei had told them every thing, she told them how Kadaj had plan to make Aerith break up with Cloud and how she had _overheard _their plan and was threaten to not say anything. They didn't believe her in that part but had no choice but to believe her and now that their suspicion was confirm about what had happen they just needed proof so those bastards could finally be sent away for good and save Aerith but what to do?

"If we use Cissnei as witness they could just say she was lying and then what?" Tifa had said annoyed plus she knew that flossy wouldn't say anything.

"Well with just need away to make them talk and tell the truth." Reno said boasting in.

"Yeah and how do we get them to talk and tell the truth genius?" Squall ask sarcastically.

"No I think Reno's up to something there." Tifa had said with that same glimmer in his eyes.

"I am?" He ask surprise.

"He is?" Every body else ask too also surprise.

Tifa nodded, "Mm-hmm! Come here you guys I got and idea." She said and they all huddle up around her and listen up to her plan.

The next day…

Aerith woke shivering and sweaty, she had that nightmare again but this time it was a lot more clearer. She saw herself surrounded by light again and heard that voice again the one that always call to her, she recognize the voice this time. It was Cloud and he was calling her, she saw him as he approach the circled of light she was in and he smile at her a smile she felt she hadn't seen in ages and she smile back but then his smiling face turn into one of horror and as soon as she was about to ask what was wrong a sharp pain pierce her by the back and trough the stomach. She felt forward her eyes going wide and she felt the taste of blood in her mouth then her vision went slowly black and the last thing she remember was silver hair and cold, steely, pail green eyes and the voice of Cloud yelling her name.

"Silver hair and pail green eyes, Kadaj…?" Aerith shook her head, "No it was different some how…the eyes, they look even more colder then Kadaj and more-"

"Aerith time to get up dear or you'll be late for school!" Her mother call form the other side of the door stopping Aerith from her train of thought.

Aerith cringe at the reminder, she didn't want to go to school today neither possibly even less then yesterday dreading what Kadaj might have in plan for her today. He had been touching her a lot yesterday her arms, her legs, her waist and hair a little more and he would have grope her chest and behind thank goodness at least he didn't try to kiss her again. She cringe again, she hadn't forgotten in front of _whom_ had Kadaj kiss her and how she had heard the tone of rage and betrayal as he yell it in the cafeteria yesterday. She had hurt him, she knew that but this was all to keep him safe, she had to.

"Aerith did you hear me dear?" Her mother ask when Aerith didn't respond.

Aerith snap out of her thoughts again and responded quickly, "Y-Yes I heard you I'll be ready in a moment!"

She got up and grab her clothe with out even really noticing witch one she pick, as she finally finish getting dress she notice she had put on the same clothe she had wore the first day she came to the school minus her pink ribbon of course. Her pink dress and her short sleeves red jacket, her brown boots and golden bracelets with a black ribbon tied around her neck. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This were the clothe she had use the first time she had seen Cloud and had gotten lost in his glowing sapphire eyes, she had fallen for him that very same day and now she had hurt him so much, maybe she should change her clothe…

"Aerith is every thing alright dear? You been taking longer then usual up here." Her mother ask a she walk in on her room.

Aerith jump startled, "M-Mom you surprise me." She said putting a hand over her chest.

Her mother look worried, "I'm sorry dear I did knock."

"Oh." Was all Aerith said in response.

Elmyra sat on the edge of her bed and pat the spot beside her in motion that she wanted her to sit next to her and she complied.

"Aerith something wrong isn't it?" She ask her gently as she place one hand over hers and the other one behind her back.

"Mm," Aerith said and nodded but didn't say anything else. Elmyra smile softly but the worry in her eyes never left.

"Its okay if you don't want to tell me yet sweetie but just so you know I'll be here when ever you need me. I love you, Aerith." She said and got up leaving her daughter alone in her room not even waiting for her response.

Aerith look down at her hands and saw that her mother had left her something, "A new pink ribbon." She said as she race it up to her face, it was really pretty just like her old one. She smile sadly and thought it better not to change her clothe after all, but there was something she wanted to add to her clothing that she never put on before. Aerith look in her drawers and found deep hidden behind her stuff the pale green orb her mother Ifalna had given her. Aerith held it lovingly on her hand and study it for a second; she remember her mother saying that this little orb was said to bring good fortune to who ever has it and Aerith wonder if maybe if she brought her little green orb with her it might give her some luck. It was silly but it was worth a try. She use the new ribbon Elmyra had given her and hid the little green orb in her braid as she tied the ribbon around it. Hope her mother was right.

At school…

Aerith had finally made it before the bell rang, she was heading for her first class but somebody or two somebody's had grab her by the arms and were dragging her back as she struggle. But before she could even let out a shout one of them cover her mouth with their hand and whisper to her.

"Ari is us!" Aerith stop struggling as she recognize that voice and new the only two persons who call her that nickname. They let her go and she turn to them surprise.

"Tifa, Yuffie what are you guys doing!" She ask them worried.

"Sshh, quiet! Come with us." Yuffie instructed as they scurried away, Aerith knew she shouldn't be with them but maybe she could at least talk to them for a moment.

As they lead her inside the gym, she wonder what they were up to but didn't ask them just yet.

It was really dark inside the gym, the windows were close and there was little light and Aerith had a sense of dejavu in her chest and a very bad feeling. Tifa and Yuffie stop in front of her as they were in the middle of the gym, they look at each other for a moment before they finally envelope each other in tight group hug.

"I miss you, you guys." Aerith said tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Us too." Yuffie said with a sniffle.

Tifa was the one to break the hug first surprising Aerith as she said urgently, "Aerith I'm sorry I have to cut this reunion short but you have to know that we-"

"Beauty? Were are you hiding my beauty?" They all stiffen as they heard Kadaj voice outside the gym.

"Shut, his came hear to fast!" Yuffie hiss under her breath.

"Live it to Reno to get the timing wrong." Tifa muttered a little piste off.

"To fast? Timing? What are you guys talking about?" Aerith ask but then shook the questions off and said instead more urgently, "You haft to get out of here and hide before he sees you with me!"

"But Aerith, you haft to know that were-"

"Beauty stop hiding from me now, I'm getting quite impatient." He said more closely to them and Aerith started to panic and didn't let Yuffie finish what she was about to say.

"Just get out of hear now! Before he comes here." She exclaim and started to push them away.

"But-"

"Is that you beauty?" Kadaj said finally opening the door to find Aerith alone in the middle of the gym. "Ah, I knew I heard you here. Why didn't you answer me sooner? You weren't trying to hide from me were you?" He said his eyes flashing as he walk toward her closing the door behind him, though he didn't lock it which made Aerith feel a little relief but not enough as he was looking at her with dark lust in his eyes and she knew were his thoughts were going as he now stare at her body almost like she wasn't wearing any clothe on.

Behind the bleachers Yuffie, Tifa and Zack were recording what was happening with the camera they borrow from Reno while Vincent and Cloud hid behind a dark corner close to were Kadaj and Aerith were. They could see them perfectly but they couldn't see them.

Kadaj took slow steps toward Aerith and she kept baking away from him, with each step he took forward she took another backward.

"You still haven't answer my question Aerith," He said huskily as he look at her with darken eyes fill with lust and nothing more. "You weren't hiding from me were you?"

Aerith swallow with fear and shook her head still walking backward. "No? Then why do you keep walking away from me?" He ask again and frowned.

Aerith didn't say anything and kept walking backward until she finally hit the wall. Aerith tried to move away but Kadaj had already corner her as he place both arms by each side of her shoulder on the wall and bent his head forward. Vincent had to hold back Cloud as Kadaj got closer to her. "Calm down or you ruin the plan!" Vincent whisper fiercely as he still held Cloud back but Cloud still struggle against his hold on him as his hands were already fisted so hard the knuckles were white.

Aerith close her eyes as she felt his face getting closer to hers but she couldn't take it, there was nobody here to see them and she needed to get away from this pervert before he did something to her. "No!" She yell and push him away. She was just about to pass him wend he grab her back forcefully by the neck smacking her back against the wall, she would have cried out by the pain she was feeling but the hand that was on her throat was constricting her longs and air capacity.

"You try and push me away, you little tramp!" He snap at her and Vincent was really having a hard time to held back Cloud. "We had a deal, I wouldn't hurt your beloved Cloud if you became mine!" He said and tighten his grip on her neck.

Aerith still responded back, though it was getting harder by the minute to breathed back oxygen into her longs, "The d-eal was…that I…urgh…would break u-p with him…ngh…and be your girl nothing uh…else."

He smirk darkly at that and said as he grab her roughly by the hip sinking his fingers in her skin so painfully that she knew it would leave bruises and said, "That's what you think." Before he smack his lips to hers. Aerith try to fight him but he was to strong and she couldn't do anything but keep struggling against him. His hands started to roam her body and his started to kiss her down her neck. She struggle as hard as she could feeling disgust and fear while all her thoughts in that moment went to only one person.

"Cloud!" She call to him wishing he could hear her and come to save her even though she knew he wouldn't hear her.

Kadaj heard her though and didn't like that she call to that idiot and he made her known that. He grab her by both her shoulders tightly making her wince in pain.

"So you still call that stupid bastard to come here and save you huh? Well guess what! I heard enough of that idiot and if you won't be mine then you won't be anyone's." He said and Aerith eyes grew wide with fear as Kadaj eyes did not look sane anymore."I'll get rid of your little ex-boyfriend for good and any other boy who gets near you just like I got rid of all those idiots who got on my away in the past and trust me it will be a delight to hear the screams of torture I'll make come from your beloved Cloud mouth maybe I'll be merciful and kill him quickly, but that wouldn't be to much fun would it. I know I'll call my brothers and we can all enjoy the fun together as we bit him up until he dies slowly by the hits and lost of blood. After all me and my brothers always get rid of the pest together." He confess, saying it like if it was some kind of family out thing.

"No! Don't touch him! You said you will leave him alone! You said-"

"Sshh, but things change my dear or either you become completely mine or he dies, easy as that." He said as he gave her and evil grin.

"Neither." They heard a deep male voice say from behind making Kadaj turn toward who ever the intruder was only to be stiffen up as he saw who it was.

"You." Kadaj hiss between clench teeth.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaim with joy.

"Let Aerith go Kadaj you have no way of escaping now." Cloud said in a low threatening way, he was standing a few fit away and could easily run toward them and kick his butt.

"I don't think so." He said as he pull the dagger from his pocket and click it open as he place it in front of Aerith throat and smirk. Aerith let out a scare whimper as she felt the cold blade touch her skin. Cloud stiffen at the sound and held still not wanting Kadaj to hurt Aerith.

"You see Strife, If you had staid away like a good little boy this wouldn't have happen, I wouldn't have to kill you both now." He said with a disappointed sighed. "To bad too, maybe I could kill him first and have my fun with you then before killing you too."

"Think again." He heard another voice said before he turn toward it and fell to the floor knocked out.

Vincent had snuck closer to Kadaj and Aerith while he was distracted and was able to punch the bastard hard enough to make him unconscious for a while.

"Aerith are you all right?" Vincent ask her. She look up at him and nodded and gave a small smile, he smile back though it was also small.

"Yes! We got it all on camera and now those jerks won't be able to get out of this one so easily." Yuffie cheer as she got out of her hiding spot with the others waving the camera in her hand.

"You sure you guys got everything?" Vincent ask the group and they all nodded.

"Yup! Every last detail, thanks to Aerith of course." Yuffie said and grin at her.

Aerith was still confuse but smile at her too.

"Aerith…?" She heard Cloud call her. She turn toward him and gave him a sweet smile so he saw she was okay.

"Cloud." She said before she walk toward him and he did the same. They stop a few steps away from each other as day look deeply into each others eyes for one moment. Cloud didn't know what to say he wanted to tell her so many things, like how he was sorry for doubting her and how he wish he had figure she needed him sooner but most importantly how much he loves her. As he was about to give a few more steps toward her he saw a shadow move above them and look up only to see a man in black jump down from the ceiling with a blade toward Aerith. Cloud move as fast as he could then toward her but it was to late the moment he move the blade was already piercing through Aerith back to her stomach. The man smirk evilly and pull the long blade slowly from her body, making her ribbon to slip from her hair and a tiny green orb that was hidden there to bounce of with soft clink noises.

Cloud grab Aerith body before it touch the ground as he yell her name over and over again shaking her limp body as if it could make her open her eyes again. But it didn't, her eyes staid shut her body unmoving in his arms.

"AERITH!" He yell her name at the top of his longs one more time, letting all the grief, the guilt and the pain be heard in that one single name, as the tears ran down his face nonstop.

'_NO! I can't lose her! Please gods don't let me lose her!' _He pleaded in his head as his voice was to chocked up by tears to speak anymore. He clutch Aerith body tighter to him as the only sound he could hear was the maniacal laughter of the man who had taken the life of the one he loved.

**0.0...**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Look I know it sounds bad but there are still two more chapters left okay, so please don't lose faith in me and don't try to kill me yet please or you'll never find out what happens next!**

**Wuh!**

**Okay Please Review and lest hope for the best^^'**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer**- I do not own Final Fantasy IIV**

**My One And Only**

**Chapter 15**

**Just One Miracle**

_She was floating. She didn't know were or how, but she was, and for some reason, she felt at peace. There was no pain or sadness here. She was drifting there with no were to go but just...linger there, finally at peace. Only, there was something that didn't let her rest and that something was precious to her-but she didn't know what it was or…who it was. Here in this place she had no memory of what was, or what had been-not even the memory of who she was. She was just...there, but…_

"_Who…are you…? And why do I feel, like I need to find you?" She thought she heard herself said. Through the fogginess of her mind, something flash. A memory? She struggle to remember again the fogginess cleared slightly to show a pair of glowing deep blue eyes and then a…face? _

_It look familiar, but…_

_She felt weak and sleepy again, but, still she almost…_

"_C-Clo…ud."_

In Midgar Hospital…

Cloud was deep in sleep when he thought he heard a sound come from the person laying on the bed in front of him.

"C-Clo…ud."

He jump awake, all his attention on the person in the bed. "A-Aerith, a-are you awake?" He almost wanted to shout with happiness at the thought that, maybe she finally awaken, but his instant joy was in vain as Aerith still slept, her eye still close and her breathing even. She didn't even move or stir in her sleep from his outburst. Cloud's face sadden again as he sat back down beside her. He had been holding her hand all this time as she lay a sleep and hadn't let go. Not even once.

Cloud stroke her hair gently with his free hand, like she was made of delicate crystal and could break at the slightest force. She look so beautiful, even in her sleep as he knew she always did. Her hair laid loose, flowing down her body over the covers like brown silk. Her porcelain skin glow as the light from the moon by the window reflected on her skin...And she had such long thick lashes that look like soft fans as her eyes lay close in a delicate way. Cloud's hand went to her pale cheek to caress it, too, with the tip of his fingers. His eyes started to sting with tears held back as she lay still, unmoving-unaware of his gentle caresses or that he was even there.

"Aerith," He said thickly as his throat was suddenly too tight to speak, but he tried again. "Aerith, I'm so sorry. I couldn't…I couldn't protect you," Cloud said as his grip on her hand tighten slightly. "I told you I would protect you and fail...and because of that, I still may lose you." He held her hand with both of his now and lean his face toward it.

He pleaded in a whisper, "Please, Aerith, wake up. I still need you."

"Cloud?" He heard someone call him and look up.

Standing at the door, Elmyra stare at him sadly. She smile slightly, however, as she walk toward him. She place a tray of food by the little table they had in the hospital room, sat beside him and place a comforting hand on his back.

"Cloud, you look tired. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll take care of Aerith." She tried to coax him gently, but Cloud shook his head.

He said stubbornly, "No, I'm okay. I'll wait until Aerith wakes up," and return his gaze to Aerith (who lay peacefully asleep).

Elmyra sighed and got up to get some food from the tray she brought. "At least it something, dear. You haven't gotten out of this room since they put her here after the operation." She pass him a ham and cheese sandwich. He thanked her and began to much on it.

"The doctor said she was really critical went the ambulance brought her here. We were very lucky Tifa call the ambulance in time when she got injured in school…" She trail of and he knew why.

Cloud stop eating and swallow what was left in his mouth. Without looking at her, he said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Gainsborough, I wasn't able to…I fai-"

"Cloud, stop it." Elmyra told him firmly. "If Aerith was awake she would be scowling at you for blaming yourself for what happen. It wasn't your fault, after all. It was those-those _bastards _who did this to my daughter. You were just tying to protect her, Cloud, and I'm very grateful for that," She told him honestly. Her voice sounded a little breathless since she had lost her temper remembering the ones who had really hurt Aerith.

Cloud had look up at her for a moment before he look back down and said in a still guilty voice, "But I couldn't protect…I was there and all I could do was stare as that _bastard_-"

Cloud stopped. He took a deep breath, trying to control his temper and stop his guilt-ridden heart from beating so fiercely.

Elmyra look at Cloud for a moment. He had place the half-eaten sandwich away and was now looking down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. She then looked at her sleeping daughter and grabbed the hand that Cloud had finally released while he ate.

"The doctor said that he didn't know when Aerith would wake up. To be honest, he didn't give me any hope that she might wake up anytime soon…maybe never." She said calmly, surprising Cloud.

He look at her for a moment, then at Aerith, his chest tighten with pain as he imagine his beautiful and cheerful Aerith never waking up. She would never laugh or cry…or get angry. He couldn't-he didn't want to accept that. Cloud look down again and ask her, "Why do you say it so calmly…? Don't you care that Aerith might not wake up anymore? Aren't you sad? Don't you care?" He knew he sounded like he was accusing her, but he was too deep in pain to even care if he was being rude. He just wanted answers.

Elmyra scowled at him for a moment before she said, sounding upset, "Of course I care! She is my daughter, you know, and I love her with all my heart! So don't question me-if I care, because I do. Very much." She huff the last part. Cloud didn't look at her though and she calm down a bit; after all, she could see he was suffering too. Still, he still needed to understand what she meant before, when she acted all calmly. So she tried again and said, in a gentler voice, once more, "Cloud, the reason I am so calm with all this is because I believe that Aerith will wake up. Soon. There is no doubt in my heart that she will and that's why I ask you to please try to take it easy, now, dear, or the first thing Aerith will see when she wakes up is a really grouchy Cloud an even grouchier mother." The last part she said it in a lighter tone she even chuckle a little.

Cloud look back at her, a look of uncertainty and despair was all that was seen in his young face. Aerith wouldn't like to see him like that neither, but she'll fix that.

"Come on Cloud, please, cheer up. Aerith will be very upset if she sees you like this," she said, trying to at least coax a smile out him, but he only look even more uncertain and sad.

"How do you know that…she will wake up again?" he ask and she knew he really wanted to believe her. She guess he also didn't want to get his hopes up too high. She knew the poor boy was suffering, probably more then anyone.

Sitting beside him again, she smile and sighed before she said in a even voice, "Because, if I recalled correctly, Aerith ones told me that if anything ever happen to her and someone still needed her-even if it was only one person, she wouldn't leave that person to be sad. She said that she would do the impossible to make that person happy again." Elmyra chuckle and resume in a lighter tone. "But she did told me that when she was still very little though." She laugh again, but Cloud only frowned at that. She stop mid-laugh, look at him directly and said gently to him, her gaze soft, "Still, I believe her, because there is a saying that a child at the age-the time when Aerith told me that-never lies and Aerith never lied to me when she was little. Never." She sighed and look at daughter one last time, eyes now betraying a little sadness. "It was only now...when she first lied to me. But I suppose she did have her reasons. She wanted to keep her friends safe, and most importantly, you." She look at Cloud and smiled.

Cloud didn't say anything but at least gave her a small smile. It was a little forced, but it was a start. She got up then and grab the tray, taking it with her as she walk toward the door. "And Cloud," She said over her shoulder her hand on the knob of the open door.

"Yes?" He answered, looking at Elmyra though she had her back to him.

"If you really still need my daughter so much, don't worry. She'll wake up for you," She told him and left the room.

Cloud look down then at Aerith's peaceful face. It was kind of funny, though, because, even in her sleep, she had a smile on her face. Cloud grasped her hand again with both of his tenderly. At least she didn't have IV tube running through both arms. She had lost so much blood and was dehydrated too. They had receive adequate blood donations for her and the doctors did all they could in the operation room. She was out of danger now, but she still hadn't woken up when she was suppose to after the operation was done. The doctor said she was in a state of coma and didn't know when she would wake up. That had been a week ago.

She had been in the emergency room two days and after that she been place here for the rest of the week. Cloud had not left her side since.

"Aerith…" He whisper to her and kiss her hand. He look back at her and pleaded, "Please wake up soon. I do need you more then my last breath. Please." He held her hand to his face and a tear slip from his eye to her cold soft hand.

"I love you," was the last thing he said before sleep took him. He fell asleep still holding her hand.

In the hospital's cafeteria…

Elmyra walk to the group that sat waiting for her.

"He didn't budge, did he?" Zack ask her not particularly surprise when she shook her head 'no' in answer. They all sighed.

Reno said, frowning, "His been there almost the whole week. If Zack hadn't convince him to at least take some clothing from his place to come back here, he be still in that room with the same clothe he use the day Aerith came here in the ambulance."

"Give the guy a break. His girlfriend was injured badly and almost died, you know." Squall said, scolding at him.

Reno race his hands defensively and said, "I know that. It's just that I'm worried for the dud, too, you know." They all look at him and nodded their agreement. "It's also weird, seeing him like this," He confessed, scratching the back of his head. "He had always seem the strong type and had always had a compose expression. Then Aerith came and he change some. He smile more and even laugh a couple of times, which I found great, but now...this happens and he just look so…broken up."

Zack flinch at that last part but had to agree. "Yeah, but you know what had me worried?" he ask, getting their attention. "The way he reacted when that maniac, Sephiroth, stabbed Aerith." They all flinch at both his words and the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_He was laughing while Cloud clutched Aerith in his arms. Tifa had already called 911 and hope with all her heart that it wasn't too late._

"_Are you sad because I kill your little tramp, Cloud?" he ask teasingly. Cloud didn't say anything. He just kept holding her, shaking with pain and grief. "Hmm…Maybe I should kill you too so you won't have to suffer any more," he said and raise the long blade up._

"_NO!" Cloud's friends shouted._

"_Cloud!" Zack yelled to snap him out of his grief, but he didn't move._

_And as the blade swung down, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Zack was running toward the guy with the long blade to stop him. Tifa shouted for Cloud to move while Vincent cover Yuffie's eyes so she wouldn't see what was about to happen._

_Cloud's eyes stayed close as he held Aerith's body protectively. But...out of all the noise around him, he thought he heard her voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and it all fell back into real time. The last things heard were loud gasps of surprise and shock._

"_Ugh…" Cloud grunted, clenching his jaw because of the slight pain._

_They all stare at the scene wide-eye. Zack had stopped in his tracks and even the guy with long blade was taken aback. Cloud had stopped the blade, holding it with one hand as the other arm still held Aerith. His hand was bleeding as it held the sharp sword by the blade, but he didn't care. He looked at the guy with the long silver hair in the eyes and hissed, "Who the hell are you?"_

_The guy stare at him in dibelief but manage to scol and answer, "I am Sephiroth, the eldest of the Jenova brothers. I'm here to have my revenge on you and that little witch of yours who had messed up everything me and my brothers have done."_

"_Messed up or discover?" Tifa ask sarcastically._

"_It was your on brother who spill the beans, Bob, and you too, since the camera is still rolling." Yuffie said and smirked, pointing to the camera. Sephiroth only scowled harder._

"_Don't worry about that. I'll get read of that little thing and then of all of you!" He said menacingly but as he try to pull his sword from Cloud's grasp he found that it didn't budge. He look at him, surprise again by his strength but couldn't see Cloud's face since his head was bow down and his bangs cover his eyes._

"_No. You. Won't." He heard Cloud say with a low dark voice. He place Aerith's bleeding body down gently and stood, still holding the blade of the sword tightly though it only made the red trickling down the blade thicker and deeper. Cloud grabbed the blade with both hands and race Sephiroth up from the floor with it._

"_What?" He yelled before Cloud use all his strength and using the swords as leverage through Sephiroth to the other side of the gym, against the bleachers. He crash hard in a pile, breaking a few. They were all shock and surprise by how strong Cloud was. _Hey, they didn't know he was that strong._ Cloud took the sword by handle and walk toward Sephiroth's struggling body. He, surprisingly was not knocked out yet. When he was close enough, he put the point of Sephiroth on blade right on his chest. Sephiroth looked back at Cloud and to confirm every one's discomfort concerning this guy's sanity he laugh. Hysterically._

"_So, are you going to kill me with my on blade?" He laugh again. "Go ahead and try." _

"_Don't do it Cloud! His not worth it!" Zack yelled at him._

"_Zack's right, Cloud, that guy insane!" Tifa yelled too, also trying to reason with him. Don't kill Sephiroth; he could go to jail just like those creeps. _

_Cloud didn't move the blade from his chest. His eyes were empty of any pity or reason. Sephiroth just laugh and taunted him, "Your weak! Let the sword go, you little puppet of a boy. Go listen to your friends and let the man who kill your beloved live." He laugh again just when Cloud move the sword away from his chest. Planning to attack him Sephiroth got up. Cloud was faster. He used the hilt of the sword to hit the silver-haired demon in the gut, causing him to double over. Cloud took the opportunity and punch him strait in the jaw with all his might. the force pushed Sephiroth back against the bleachers again. He drew the sword back lto stab him and Sephiroth close his eyes in pain, waiting for the final blow._

_The sound of metal was heard as it stabbed hard. Sephiroth open his eyes when he didn't feel the blow, only to find his sword and inch beside his face, the tip of it buried deep in the wood from the bleacher. He looked up at Cloud who only glare at him with eyes full with hate._

"_The only reason I won't kill you is because of the girl _you_ just killed. She wouldn't want me to dirty my hands with you." That was the last thing he said as he turn on him, never looking back. Hearing sirens approach the school Sephiroth struggle to get up, but Zack and Vincent held him as they waited for the police and ambulance. They had already order Reno to call the cops a few moment later if they took to long like they had plan just in case, good thing he had the timing right this time._

_Yuffie and Tifa crouched around Aerith's body. They rested her head on Yuffie's lap while Tifa checked her vital signs._

"_Oh my God! She still alive! Everyone! She's still alive!" Tifa yelled, tears running down her cheeks. Zack smile and cheer. Vincent just smile._

_Yuffie sniffle as she cheer too, caressing Aerith's cheek happily. Cloud didn't smile though he pull Aerith away from Tifa and Yuffie and carried her in his arms. He started to run toward the exit. _

"_C-Cloud! Were are you taking her?" Yuffie had yelled. But Cloud hadn't answer. He just kept running out of the gym and out of their view. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

They had all, later, discovered that Cloud had run all the way to the paramedics in the ambulance, demanding they took Aerith to the hospital immediately. To be honest, if it hadn't been for Cloud running off to the paramedics, they doubted Aerith would had made it.

"Its weird,"Zack said shaking his head. "Reno was right about that, seeing Cloud act like he did. First I was scare he was going to let that guy stab him and then I was scare he was going to stab the guy! He really did get me worried with all those mood changes he got that day."

Again, they all agreed, except Vincent who looked deep in thought. "What's up, Vincent? Something wrong?" Reno asked.

Vincent look at them and said in a even, thoughtful voice, "Cloud told me, while they were operating Aerith that he had heard her voice before Sephiroth tried to stab him." They all went silent, so he continue. "Then, when he didn't kill Sephiroth he told him that the only reason he didn't kill him was because Aerith wouldn't want him to." He was finished.

They stayed silent for a moment, thinking over what Vincent had just said. "So you mean that it was Aerith, the reason he didn't go completely crazy and let that guy kill him and the other way around?" Reno said to clear things up and Vincent nodded.

"Wow, Reno, you surprise me. You do have a brain somewhere in that otherwise then empty head of yours," Yuffie said and Squall grinned. Reno just glare at them both and they all seem to find it funny and laugh-which was good since they hadn't laugh very much in a while.

"Hey, Mrs. Elmyra do you think Aerith will wake up soon? Even though...of what the doctor said?" Tifa asked, showing fear for her friend in those ruby red eyes of hers.

Elmyra just smile at her and told her the same thing she told Cloud, "If she still needed here, she will."

Aerith subconscious…

_She felt herself still drifting in the same peaceful place and felt her foggy mind become to fade even more in to it. She was so tired. All she wanted was to rest and sleep…_

_But, that image again. The face with the glowing blue eyes made her want to wake up again. "Who are you?" She yell but nobody responded. She tried to struggle harder against the fogginess and peace that envelop her to try to, at least, find then name of this person face she saw. Get _his _name! It was his. She wanted his name._

"_I want to know your name!" She yelled again to the face she saw in her mind. "Please! Who are you and why are you so important to me?" Why did she ask that? She didn't know who that person was, though she still, somehow, knew that person was special to her. "Your special to me, aren't you?"_

She heard another voice tell her,"_Yes. He is, sweetie."  
_

"_Huh?" Suddenly, there was a big flash of green light in front of her and she closed her eyes only to open them a moment later. She saw woman standing in front of her with long brown curly hair and a soft smile on her face._

"_Who…Who are you?"  
_

"_Aerith, you know who I am. Just try to remember, sweetie," the woman said. Aerith remembered almost instantly as she felt tears run down her face._

"_M-Mom!" Aerith ran to her then as Ifalna open her arms for her daughter and embrace her with all the love a mother could have for her only daughter._

"_I miss you so much, sweetie-and you have grown so much, too," Ifalna told her daughter as she held her tightly. Aerith just sobbed as she hug her back. "You know, I never really left, I've always been watching, making sure you grew up to be a good person without getting into too much trouble." She chuckled at that and Aerith laugh too, with little hiccups in the end from all her crying._

"_M-Mom, I miss you so much-but why is it that I can see you now? Have I died? Is that it?" Aerith asked feeling slight panic as she still felt that it was not her time yet. There was something...or someone…she didn't know, but she still couldn't die yet!_

"_No, sweetie, your still haven't died yet. There is still too much you have to do and too many people still need you…Especially him," Ifalna told her and Aerith's eyes widened._

She begged, holding her mother's arms pleadingly, "_Mom! D-Do you know who he is? I can't remember him! Can you help me?"  
_

_Ifalna smiled at her and told her gently, "That's why I'm here. To help you remember him. Now close your eyes, Aerith, and picture his face in your mind again." Aerith did what she was instructed. "Tell me, what is he to you?" Ifalna asked. Her eyes were closed. Aerith frowned._

"_His special to me…right?" She said, still confuse and unsure._

"_Why is he special to you, Aerith?" She pursued._

_Aerith face turn more pensive now as she said, "Because he's…because…" _

_As she held her hands together, like in prayer, her eyes still close, Aerith could see the whole figure of the boy she wanted to remember. His back was to her and she was right there. She open her eyes, though her hands were still held together, close to her chest. He was there, right in front of her, only a few steps away, with his back to her. Aerith open her mouth and she didn't know how or why, but she knew who he was._

"_Cloud!" She call him. Though his back was still toward her, turn his face to look at her and smile over his shoulder to make her see that he heard her._

_Aerith open her eyes again to see her mother this time smiling back at her. As green lights started to envelope her being, Aerith smile back as she said as she said, "I know why his special to me. He's my friend, my beloved…He's the symbol of everything that is important and dear to me. His my one and only."_

_Ifalna nodded and before she disappeared, she touched Aerith close hands and they glowed. Aerith open her hands to see the little green orb she had given to her when she was little and smiled even more with tears in her eyes._

"_I always be with you, Aerith. I love you," Ifalna said as everything started to fade into white._

"_I love you too, mom. Always." Aerith replied as she shed one last tear and-_

_There was only light. _

Aerith open her eyes slowly as her eyes adjusted to the brightly cover room, bright from the colors of the rising or setting sun. She figured it was probably rising since she heard morning bird chirping. She tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her back, close to her stomach when she moved. Beside that,muscle felt stiff. Aerith stayed still again and didn't move. She felt the pain subside as she notice that this was not her room. With a start, she wondered were she was. She then remembered with painful clarity the events that had happen in school, a day in the fuggy past. She remembered Kadaj and how Cloud and her friends had saved her from him, but then…She flinched at the memory of intense pain and Cloud calling her name, but what had happen after that? As she try to make out what happen later, Aerith felt a slight pressure in her right hand and heard light breathing coming from beside her bed.

"Huh?" she let out, but it too soft and weak that whoever was beside her to hear it...

Aerith tried to move again, this time more slowly so it wouldn't hurt as much. Bad idea. She tried to at least move her head to the side to see who it was. At first, she saw a wild mess of spiky blond hair. The spike seem to go in every direction; that was how disheveled it was. She almost wouldn't recognized the hair if she hadn't seen it so many time before. Just less messy. She smiled warmly at it and the person she knew it belong to. She couldn't see his face as it was bury in his arms. They lay on the bed beside her and she could see why she felt a slight pressure in her hand. He had one of her hands in his; it cause her to smile even more. Since her voice was still a little weak, she tried to tighten her grip on his hand a little to make him see she was awake.

Cloud's eyes blinked open as he felt slight movement somewhere by his hand. He blinked again, wondering where that grip was coming from. His eyes went fully open as he realized-it was coming from Aerith's hand. His head shot up and he look at her face. His hopeful gaze met with _open_ sparkling emerald eyes and a loving warm smile. Cloud's breathing stopped and his heart did a double flip in his chest. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed too much about her-about this,to find her awake and smiling at him. Could it be another dream? He was afraid to find out but, what if it wasn't...He gave it a try and hoped with all his heart it wasn't.

"A-Aerith…" He said though his voice sounded choked up. He struggle a little to ask, "A-Are you really...awake?"

She kept smiling at him and nodded though she didn't say anything. He didn't care. He reached for her with a trembling hand and touched her face. It was warm and glowing, just like he remembered. He felt a tear run down his cheek. Then another and another. Aerith frowned, worried at him, and reach for his face. He saw her wince as she stretched, but she still reach for his face to wipe the tears away gently.

"Why are you crying, Cloud?" She asked, almost whispering.

He touched the hand that rested on his cheek and smile at her-a real warm smile full of love and relief. He hadn't lost her. He said in a choked voice, filled with tears and emotion, "Because you came back, you came back." He stood and leaned his face to hers. His forehead was pressed to hers and he kept whispering, "You came back..."

He looked at her, curios and surprised, when she smiled and giggled. She ask softly, still smiling at him, "Of course I came back, silly, you still need me, don't you?"

He smiled back and said, looking deep into her emerald eyes, "Yes, I need you, Aerith, more then anything…I love you, Aerith, don't ever leave me." Aerith's eyes went soft and warm as he said that. They closed as he leaned his face close to hers and kiss her gently on the lips.

Aerith broke the kiss for a moment, their foreheads against each other. Their faces still very close to each other as she whisper against his lips her promise. "I won't leave you, Cloud, because I'm always with you, I love you so much." And their lips met again in one of the sweetest kiss they ever shared, filled with their love and a promise to never be apart again.

"Aerith! She's awake, you guys! Come on!" Yuffie yelled from the door. Soon, the whole room was filled with all their friends; they all cried and laugh with joy and relief, finding their friend awake. Aerith cried and laugh with them, seeing her friends with her while Cloud just held her and smiled and laugh like he thought he never would again.

Elmyra smile at the happy group and, after giving her daughter hundreds of kisses and tight loving hugs,though not to do so so tightly since she was still likely sore from the operation. She headed out side to get something solid food for Aerith and maybe a nurse to check that Aerith was fully well, but before leaving, noticed that, beside Aerith, on her bead, lay a small green orb. Elmyra smiled. She closed the door and stood there for a moment, looking at the ceiling. She chuckle and said, "Your still taking care of her, aren't you…" She looked back down and a small tear fell down her cheek as she said, voice fill with gratitude, "Thank you. For helping her come back to us." She then began to walk away down the hospital hall with a warm smile on her face.

**Hoped you like this chapter and if you did give most of the thanks to my wonderful beta writer Miriam C. Garnet who help me a lot in this chapter with my writing and gave me some extra cool parts for this part too.^^**

**Thank you very much dud for the help much appreciation and love from me, and this chapter is dedicated just for you! **

**Hug and kiss, Chibylove!**

**Oh and before I forget next chapter will be the Final Chapter! **

**So please don't cry okay I love you guy and I love this story since it was my first one but it has to end though don't worry I'll still be writing a lot more stories about his couple and a few more I like but I won't tell. ;D**

**So next chapter will me epilogue and I hope it will end this story with a bang!XD**

**See ya soon and Please Review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue **

So much had pass, since that day…

The Jenova brothers had finally been arrested and put to jail for all the crimes they had committed in the past and were not coming out for a very long time...As for the AVALANCHE group, plus three girls who also became part of the group, live on with their usual routine like nothing had happen. They were still rumors around about what really happen, but they all ignore them, though there was a really interesting rumor going on about certain Cissnei Shisune who supposedly was an accomplice of the Jenova brothers in the situation. She wasn't really like after that and people didn't seem to trust her anymore or even talk to her either.

Aerith felt bad for Cissnei and started to talk to her instead. The weird thing was the moment Aerith started to be nice to Cissnei(Even after all the harm Cissnei did to Aerith) Cissnei change and for the better. She apologize to Aerith immediately and of course being as nice and forgiving as she was, Aerith forgave her. Though Cissnei did have a hard time making the rest of the AVALCHE group forgive her, especially Cloud, since thanks to her meddling he had almost lost Aerith. But in the end they eventually forgave her(Thanks to Aerith asking them to) and life went as usual.

Well, sort of…

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Yuffie shouted.

She was in the mist of a heart attack and was showing a great deal on still being very loud when she was about to faint at any moment now.

"Sshh! Yuffie, keep it quiet. I don't want my mother to know." Aerith whispered fiercely at her. They were in Aerith's room right now and her mother was downstairs. There was no way that Aerith wanted her mother to hear this.

"Why not?" She yelled again, but Aerith cover her mouth with her hand and scold.

"Because, she wouldn't allowed it." She explain still covering her mouth.

"Well, of course she wouldn't allowed it, Aerith. Your only sixteen." Tifa said, though with her voice just as low as Aerith voice was.

"Seventeen, if you remember correctly. My birthday was a month ago, but we couldn't really celebrate it since I was still in the hospital." Aerith told her with impish smile.

Tifa shook her head at her and said, in a voice that was filled with both worry and concern for her friend, "Aerith, your still both way to young to get married. I mean, I know Cloud kind of does maintain himself since you told us he lives alone and has a small job as a delivery boy, but he can maintain both of you with that job. Besides your still in high school and if you get married now…Well, there goes the gossip again and plus," Tifa maid a dramatic pause and got closer to Aerith putting a hand on the side of her mouth to dim the sound and whisper to her, "What if you get pregnant?"

Aerith eyes went wide and a deep blush appear on her face. She blink a couple of times before she started to giggle at first, but after a few short seconds she bursted out laughing. Both her friends were very curios and kind of worried now because of her reaction to Tifa's comment. Aerith just kept laughing for a few more minutes before she slowly calm herself and took a deep breath.

"Tifa, Yuffie, we're not getting married right now. Me and Cloud are still going to wait until we both at least graduate from high school and can _both _maintain our self." Aerith told them giving them a smile, but then she bent over and whisper to them both in a teasing voice, "And don't worry. I won't get pregnant yet."

Tifa and Yuffie stare at each other for a moment before they, too, burst out laughing just as Aerith did, since they both notice they had over reacted back there. Aerith also started to laugh with them and it took them all a while to calm their wild laughter. As they all lay on their backs in Aerith's bed looking at the ceiling in comfortable silence, Yuffie sat up for a moment a confuse frown on her face.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Aerith ask, resting her wait on one arm.

"Well, is just that if your not getting married now, why don't you want your mother to know that Cloud propose to you already?" Yuffie ask.

Aerith blush and look away. "Because, she wouldn't allowed that Cloud propose to me with out asking her first." She said, in a embarrass tone.

Tifa and Yuffie both started to laugh again, while Aerith's blush deepen slightly. "But Aerith! He already propose to you!" Yuffie said between giggles.

Aerith grimaced. "I know. She would be really upset if she found out, so keep it hush, okay?" Aerith told them urgently.

"Keep what hush, dear?" Her mother ask, opening the door completely, since it had been open slightly, enough that Elmyra could easily had heard their entire conversation.

Oops. "Is there something you want to tell me, Aerith?"

They all look at each other and gave defeated sighs. Elmyra was in the chair close to the vanity sitting facing her daughter, who sat in the edge of the bed looking at her lap not being able to face her mother gaze. Tifa and Yuffie were on the other side of the room close the window where they were both sited as well, waiting for Aerith to explain to her mother what she didn't want her to know.

"Well? I'm waiting, dear?" Elmyra said, her tone neutral.

Aerith gulp, but kept her face down as she started to explain, "It's really nothing special, mom. Is just something, Cloud wanted to ask me…"

"And what did he want to ask you?" Her mother push, relentlessly.

"If I would merry him." She said and blush.

Elmyra was quiet for a moment and that made Aerith very nervous. Since Aerith was still looking at her lap, she didn't see the grin that spread through her mother's face, but Yuffie and Tifa did and they both held back a giggle.

"So, he ask you to merry him, huh?" Elmyra said, but she still had her voice neutral so Aerith didn't notice she was smiling while she said this. Aerith just nodded and prepare herself for what was coming.

"Well, in that case, when is the wedding? I am invited, right? After all, I am the bride's mother." This time she didn't hide the laughter in her voice and Aerith was both shock by the questions and her tone of voice.

Her blush deepen as she ask, "M-Mom, your not upset that he didn't ask you first?"

Elmyra just laugh. "No, of course not, dear. Is not a mother's choice if her daughter gets married or not, but her daughter's. The only choice I have is to hope that you have happy life with the man you chose and that you'll be alright." She told her, more gently and then she smile and said, "Besides I heard a bit more of your conversation earlier and I know your not getting married now, which is very wise decision my dear."

Aerith just grin, while Tifa and Yuffie laugh. "Mom, your incorrigible." She said, teasingly. Her mother just smile more widely.

"I can help it, you know. I am your mother." She told her back. Elmyra sat beside Aerith on the bed and ask, "So, tell me. How did he propose to you?"

Both Tifa and Yuffie were up from where they were sitting in a flash and went to sit close to the bed with them, too. They hadn't heard that story yet. Aerith blush again, but smile and started to tell them what happen.

_~Flashback~_

_Aerith was snuggling into Cloud chest with her eyes close as they sat on the floor with a warm blanket around them close to the fire place. They were at Cloud's house in Nibelheim having a very romantic evening, with homemade food and some drinks(non-alcoholic since they were still too young) and just enjoying being together alone after all that had happen. They hadn't had the chance to be together like this for a while, so they were enjoying every bit of time they had now, not thinking about anything, just each others embrace and warmth. Cloud suddenly tense up and Aerith being as close as she was, notice his uneasiness and look up at him worried._

"_Cloud, is something wrong?" She ask. _

_Cloud look down at her and smiled a half smile. He push her back away from him gently so she was sitting strait looking at him face to face and kept smiling. Aerith tilt her head to the side and gave him a curios look, but he just kept looking at her and grasp her left hand tenderly, while his other hand lay on her arm keeping her close. _

"_Aerith…You know, when I thought I lost you, back there in the gym the first time, I felt like I didn't want to live anymore, with out you…" He told her. Aerith eyes widened and she look like she wanted to say something, but place a finger on her lips to stop her. "Let me finish." He said and she nodded letting him talk first. He let his hand that was on her lips to drift to her cheek and felt the heat from it as she blush from his tender touch. Cloud smiled at that and continue, "After that, went you were in the hospital and you didn't wake up, I thought I was going to lose you, again and I swear I almost losted there. I couldn't even imagine my life with out you a second time and I still feel the same," He stop then and look at Aerith deeply in the eyes, making her blush deepened as she saw all the emotion that lay in his now hooded sapphire eyes. She could see, desire, passion, tenderness, but there was also fear and pain from almost losing her then. Though the emotion that show brightest in his eyes was pure and endless love for her. He lean toward her and press a soft, long kiss on her lips and drew back just a few inches away from her lips and place his forehead against hers and whisper, in a low voice, "Aerith, I love you and I know I need you to always be with me, so…" He drew back a little more and gave her a half grin and finally ask her, "Will you marry me?"_

_Well, lets just say that one moment he was sitting on the floor and the next, he was flat on his back with a crying but very happy Aerith yelling "Yes!" over and over again on top of him with her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Cloud just laugh out loud and held her tighter to him too, for a very long while._

_~End Of Flashback~_

Aerith had now both her hands covering her ears since both Tifa and Yuffie wouldn't stop squealing and very loudly. Geez!

"That was so romantic!" Yuffie gush.

"Yeah." Tifa agree, and sighed dreamily.

Elmyra just shook her head at the two young girls with wry smile on her face and look at Aerith. "But, Aerith, you did say you were both going to wait until you're a bit older, right?" She ask.

Aerith nodded and said, "Cloud told me wanted to make sure he had something to offer me when we get married. That why he didn't ask your permission first, not until he had everything settled for the two of us to lived together at least."

"Then, why did he ask you to marry him now if your going to wait a bit more?" Yuffie ask for Elmyra, as she tilted her head to the side in a confuse manner.

Aerith just grin. "He wanted to make sure, I wouldn't refuse him the second time he ask." She told them, and they all started to laugh again.

So, time pass again and everything seem to go well. Cloud and Aerith still dated till they got to college, were they had to go to deferent once, so they couldn't see each other for a while, since their colleges were pretty far from each others. Aerith didn't like being away from Cloud and he didn't like it as either, but they knew it was only for a little while so they waited. They still call each other when ever they could and on vacation they visited each other, though they took turns and even went to see their friends and Aerith's mother on the holidays.

Finally after all the studying and hard work, Cloud went to Aerith's house and ask Elmyra if he could ask her daughter hand in marriage and she obviously complied and so did Aerith. After tackling him to the floor again and kissing him while saying "yes". Some habits never change and he wasn't complaining. The wedding wasn't big, but it was simple and beautiful just like Aerith always dream it would be. All her friends were there and her mother of course. Oh, and some guest, too, since some of their friends invited their families who had know them for a while as well. There was a bit of a problem deciding who would be the maid of honor since Aerith couldn't decide between Yuffie or Tifa, but since it really didn't matter she decided both could be the maids of honor. Cloud chose Zack of course, to be his best man. Once they where declare husband and wife, they kiss and every body cheered.

Afterwards there was a small reception in which they were given gifts and congratulations. They were also give a surprise, by non-other then the best man himself as Zack gave Aerith back the clothe(plus the pink ribbon)he had stolen the day she and Cloud met in the boy's locker room as a surprise wedding gift. He had grin sheepishly and had explain that he only did that to get the two of them together, since Cloud was to much of scary cat to make a move on Aerith(in which Zack earn a glare from Cloud for saying that, but he just grin wider). Aerith had smiled at the gift and gave Zack a big hug thanking him for helping them be together. Cloud had also been grateful to his best friend and forgave him for the scary cat joke. They really were grateful to Zack, because if it wasn't for him they might had never been together and now they were and they couldn't be happier.

One year later…

It was late at night and Aerith was just finishing washing the dishes. She was waiting for Cloud to come back from work, since he had called that he would be late tonight. Aerith didn't mind though, even though he came late from work sometimes she would always be there to greet him with a warm smile on her face, besides tonight was special. She had something very important to tell him. As Aerith finish with the last plate, she felt to strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind making her squeak in surprise.

"Did I scared you?" Her husband ask, smirking as he bury his face in the spot were her neck connected with the shoulder and he inhale her sweet, familiar scent. Cloud also notice she had her hair loose today and his smirk widened. He just loved it when Aerith let her hair loose just for him to see.

"Cloud! I didn't even hear you come in." She complain, but she place her arms over his as they held her against him. Aerith lean back against his chest and relish in his warmth and strength that always made her feel protected and safe.

Cloud started to kiss up her neck, to her jaw all the way to her hear and stop to whisper, "Is because I'm very sneaky." He peck her on the cheek and lifted her up in his arms. Aerith gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"C-Cloud were are you taking me? Aren't you hungry?" She asked, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Cloud just smirk down at her and said, "You're right. I'm ravenous," he then bent his head down and nuzzle his face against hers as he whisper the next part brushing their lips together lightly, "But, only for you."

Aerith felt her heart speed up and her skin felt hot as Cloud place his lips over hers and kiss her passionately. With out her even noticing they were finally in their room. Cloud lay her back on their bed and kiss down her neck. Aerith let out a soft moan tilting her head back giving him more access. He then untied the top of her dress since she decided to ware a simple one piece dress today and he smirk against her skin. _'More easier to take off.' _He thought his eyes darkening by desire.

Aerith shiver as she felt the cool air against her bare skin as Cloud took her dress off, but not before kissing every inch of her skin he uncover as he pull her dress down slowly away from her body, making Aerith moan and squirm in pleasure. She now lay on the bed wearing only a pink strapless braw and machine panty. Cloud stood still over her for a second, staring at her as she lay beneath him.

"Aerith…You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen." He whisper, huskily. Aerith hair laid loose spread under her like dark silk, her skin a translucent ivory, her lips deep pink from his kiss and her face flush with passion and desire for him.

Aerith just smiled up at her husband lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted he head slightly from the bed and kiss him lightly on the lips and whispered, "You always say that." Cloud smirk against her lips. He pull back a little from her and cupped her cheek smiling down at her, knowing that no matter how time might change them both, he would always find his wife the most beautiful woman in the world.

"And I always will." Cloud said, before he gave her another passionate kiss. The press of his long, hard body against her made her blood flow hot and wild through her veins. She tilted her head back again, when he kissed the hollow at the base of her throat. The warmth of his mouth invade her body as he kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin in her neck. His strong hands moved over her body , stroking her, and she tremble from the force of the need he was stirring inside her.

Aerith kissed his throat, savoring the taste of him, and hearing him groan softly. She then tugged and pulled at Cloud's clothes until he was gloriously bare-chested. Her hands trail a loving path over his shoulders and across his broad, muscled chest. She then let her nails raked a path down his well tone abdomen till the waist band of his pans and he groan huskily again, with pleasure.

Cloud lifted himself off of her for as a second to undo the button of his pans and zipper. He then tugged his pans down pulling also his boxers with them and he stood there, completely naked in front of her fully arouse. Aerith blush, but sat up then and with out breaking eye contact from him, she reach behind her to unclasped her braw and let it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She then reach for her panty, but Cloud stop her, holding her wrist he lay her back against the bed and lifted her hands over her head causing her breast to lift. He then laze their hands together as he lowered his head to her breast and kiss the pucker nipple before he envelop it completely in his mouth.

Aerith arch and moan in pleasure as he lavish her breast with his tongue and mouth. He nipped and tease her already sensitive nipple and then soothed it with his hot, wet tongue. Cloud let a wet trail with his tongue as he move from one breast to another savoring her skin that seem to shimmer as the moon light from the widow shone on her body, reflecting the perspiration that had already erupted on her body from the heat his touch had provoked on her. He kissed and nipped her other nipple, too, and Aerith though she could not take more of his sweet torture on her breast, when with out warning, she felt one of his hands cupped her intimately between her legs, through her panties, and she nearly cried out from the exquisite pleasure of his touch _there, _where she was so empty and ached so desperately. His breathing harsh, he moved his hand in perfect rhythm, expertly finding her most sensible part through the lacy fabric of her underwear.

"Let go, love. Give it to me _now._" His husky growl pushed Aerith helplessly over the edge.

Cloud kiss her then, taking her cries with his tongue deep in her mouth, muting her, but for a tiny whimpering noise. The pleasure was devastating, it cress and broke into a thousand shimmering pieces inside her. He kissed her while the aftershocks tremble through her, demanding kisses at first, tampering to soft, slow kisses as her tremors eased. She clung to him, unable to move. They stayed like that for a moment, forehead to forehead, both breathing unevenly. Aerith felt both his hands on her hips as he started to slowly pull her panties away from her body. She blush as she knew he would be able to see how wet he had made her with out her underwear on. Even after being married for a year now, she was still a little shy about some things and even got embarrass at times at how wantonly her body reacted to his seductive touches. Of course Cloud notice her instant embarrassment when he saw how much his loving had affected her. He smiled tenderly and lovingly at her, though she had grown bolder over the year they been married when in came to making love with him, she still went shy or got embarrass from time to time, but he loved that about her. He loved everything about her.

He drew her into his arms and kiss her hair. She gaze up at him with a shy, embarrass smile. Cloud chuckle and whisper to her, as he bent his head and nuzzle his face against her hair, "My sweet innocent, Aerith."

Aerith just bury her face on his bare chest and blush, her hands press also to his chest where curl slightly. She loved him so much, and she wanted to show it to him, like he shown her all the time. Nodding mentally to herself, she push slightly but firmly against his chest so he would lay on his back this time, surprising him while she straddle him. Cupping her hands on his face she kissed him deeply, tonguing his mouth, nibbling his lips, all the while provoking soft moans of pleasure from him making her know she was doing it right. Though, she stilled blush intensely, as she did this.

As Aerith straddle him and kiss him senseless, Cloud's hands wonder over her body feeling the curves of her lush hips and trim waist, then slid to her back feeling the arch of her spine. His finger tips stop at the feeling of the scar there from all those years ago that had a machine one on her upper stomach were he had kissed her before. He didn't mind it, though the memory of that day stilled hunted him, the fear of almost losing her was always there, but he held her tightly close to him just to make sure it was just that, a fear and nothing more. That Aerith was stilled here with him and she was caressing and kissing him, made him forget his fears as he let himself submerge in her tender touch and loved.

Aerith drew back her lips, making him follow her with his as his eyes still lay close wanting more of her sweet kisses and nips. She touch his lips with her finger tips and he kissed them as they pass by them.

"Cloud…" She whisper, making him open his eyes that looked daze and dark from desire.

Aerith grab both his hands and place them on her hips, silently asking him to help her with what she wanted to do. He smiled at her and slowly guided her lower body and position her above him, gently slipping the head of his shaft inside her and ease her down. When he was finally fully in her, he let out a grunt of satisfaction savoring the way her body tighten around him hot and wet, and when she finally began to move he had almost lost it again.

She initiated an erotic, circular movement with her hips, nipping her lower lip between her lips. He watch her, entrance by her innate sensuality. Cloud groaned and started to thrust his hips beneath her unable to hold back. It was exquisite. It was utter torture. She found the perfect rhythm, smooth and rapid and enticing. Having her make love to him was incredible. He could hardly hold back his release to await hers. But hold back he did. So he focused on laving her breasts again, with his tongue and stroking the hot silk of her between her legs. Aerith gasp and moan from his advances on her sensitive skin, the pleasure was to much.

Her rhythm increase then, her body descended like a goddess's to torture him with pleasure. The rush to release became unstoppable, especially when she caught his mouth with hers and began to probe boldly inside with her tongue. He sucked on her tongue with almost frantic eagerness.

Suddenly she broke off from the kiss, her body arching above him and cried out his name in release. That was all it took. With a guttural cry, he spilled himself inside her and felt her shudder around him at the same time. Cloud pull her into his arms and she press as close to him as she could. They both stayed quiet for a moment, feeling their stilled wild hammering hearts slow down and go steady again.

Cloud started to comb his finger through her long, silky hair and spread it over her bare back like a blanket. Aerith sighed contently and he smiled. He loved her. More then he could say or even show her, but he always tried his best to do just that. She completed him and made him the happiest man in the word. He kissed her, putting all the joy and love into the kiss. He was surprised when she pull away, but then she took his hand and gently placed his palm over her belly.

He shot straight up in bed, searching her eyes. "Are you telling me something?" He exclaim hoarsely.

Aerith smile was dazzling, her eyes filled with so much joy that he already knew with out her telling him what she meant. "Congratulations, Cloud Strife. Your going to be a father."

Cloud whooped and swept her into his arms, twirling her around the room. Aerith laugh and Cloud grin while he kept repeating he was going to be a father with so much happiness and excitement, that Aerith thought there was no man more happier to become a father then him. He then stop and set her gently back on the bed, and hover over her looking deep into her sparkling green eyes he whisper, in a low voice filled with emotion of love and happiness and so much more, "I love you, Aerith Strife. You're were always my reason to live and now you given me another one. Thank you, my love."

Aerith eyes misted with happy tears as she cupped his cheek with her hand tenderly, as she whisper back, "And your mine. My one and only love. Always." He then lower himself against her and kissed her deeply and tenderly showing her again with his kiss and body how much he loved her back. Because she, too, was his one and only.

_THE END!_

**And that my friend is the end of this story, but it won't be my last story about this couple. I got a lot in my mind I still want to write down soon, but for now I just wanna thanks I few people who help me a lot with this story.**

**First I would like to thank Unforgettable Green Eyes, because when I needed inspiration her stories and her writing always helped me a lot. Plus she gave me great advise, even help me when I felt depress because she gave me good tips and made me laugh all the time.^w^**

**Zeprincelini, I hoped this last chapter was as good as you hoped it would be. The way you talk about my writing and how you think my stories are unique made me mostly blush and really try my best into writing my chapters especially this one. I really hope I did good and than you for being my number 1 fan. ****:) **

**Miriam C. Garnet, well I don't know how to thank you, I mean, you help with my other chapter, you always left me great comments in all my chapters and hey you were right about Zack. Hehee. You were a great reader and also you're a great writer I hope I get to see your comments again on my future stories, you're the best. ;D**

**Imashitowareto! You rock my friend! Man you been with me since the very beginning and had read both my stories, you know your one of my favorite readers right? You were one of the reasons I loved writing this story so much, you always left me comments too, plus you're a great Cleris fan just like me! Thanks pal you awesome I'll see you in my next Cleris fic. XD**

**Electronic-Star, Thanks for not only reading and leaving me nice reviews, but also putting both my stories in your favorite list, plus putting me as you favorite author too. It flatter me a lot and made me want to write my future stories to better (and with less grammar problems^^") So you may also liked them. Thank you, really. ^.~**

**And lastly…Swirlhearty23, you have a great story and your are very creative. Please don't stop writing and show me what you can really do. Also thanks for helping me with some words I got wrong on my chapters and sending me some great reviews. I'll be waiting for your future stories and I'll see you soon. :3**

**SO SAYONARA AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
